


A Divine Intervention

by Grumpy_Cupcake



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, More Relationships to be added, More tags to be added, Mutual Pining, added more characters in, even though they dont appear in all chapters, i forget about tags okay?, im trying okay?, pure fluff, spoilers for route endings, unbeta'd mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 64,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpy_Cupcake/pseuds/Grumpy_Cupcake
Summary: Before the traditional Battle of the Eagle and Lion, Dimitri has a nightmare of a bloody battle at Gronder Field, seemingly taking place in the future. How could he have dreamt about a place he's never been to before? And what is the meaning of the dream? A seemingly innocent nightmare, or a warning from the Goddess?As Dimitri tries to work out what it all means, his rival house leaders are soon plagued with similar dreams. As they work together to get to bottom of everything, tensions between the three nations increase, putting a strain on their already frayed relationship.Can the three house leaders come together to prevent a war?





	1. A Warning of War

**Author's Note:**

> So this came around when I was playing through the Blue Lions route of Three Houses, and I started writing this as a standard one-shot. Before I knew it, four hours had past and I'd written over 4,000 words and have a multi-chapter story planned.
> 
> Whoops? 
> 
> I just want the three main lords to be friends and work together, okay?
> 
> Also, I have no beta reader, so if I've missed anything, I'm sorry :< it's 1am and I need sleep
> 
> (plus the amount of times i've had to check that everything is spelled properly. i have so many tabs of the fire emblem three houses wiki open that i use to double check >_>)

The atmosphere is thick with the fog of war, and of death.

The smell of blood and burnt corpses hits the his nose as he marches purposefully through the battlefield, normally a peaceful place called Gronder Field in the Empire. Though it was once the sight of a mock battle between the three houses of the Officers Academy at Garreg Mach Monastery, now it’s the home to a bloodbath, with no way to tell who is friend or foe. Soldiers from the Adrestian Empire, Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, and Leicester Alliance are locked in combat, weapons clashing as everyone fights for survival. 

But Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, the exiled King of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, pays them no attention. His sights are locked on the Imperial Emperor, and his former classmate, Edelgard von Hresvelg.

The one who started this bloody five-year war.

Dimitri locks eyes with the Emperor, a small woman dressed in red of the Empire. She catches his gaze, and readies her Heroes' Relic, eyes burning with intent to kill. He prepares to race towards her, when the roar of a beast draws his attention to the sky above him. A wyvern, white as snow, is soaring through the air, its rider firing off arrows using an ornate bow. Dimitri doesn’t need to see who the archer is in order to recognise him: Claude von Riegan, current ruler of the Leicester Alliance. He scowls at the beast circling around like a vulture, and the scowl intensifies when it lands on the floor, Claude calling out to him.

“Dimitri! Isn’t the Empire also your enemy? Fighting us seems like a waste…”

“Get out of my way, Claude…” Dimitri says, voice dripping with hatred. Hatred at the world in which he found himself in, the one that left him broken and alone for the past five years. It took his kingdom, his friends and family, even a part of him in the form of his eye. He is done with chivalry.

He is done with _everything._

“Please, just listen.” Claude slides off his wyvern and slowly walks towards Dimitri, hands by his head in a signal of surrender. “If let me help you take down Her Majesty here and now, I promise I will leave you be. The Leicester Alliance will dissolve, and all ownership will pass to you. I will leave Fódlan, and…”

“I said, get out of my way!” Dimitri charges forwards with Areadbhar, not even flinching as Claude’s blood flows down the handle of the weapon and begins to stain his gloves. He pulls the lance back towards him, watching with mild annoyance as Claude falls to his knees, hands clasped over the wound in his stomach.

“D-Dimitri…” Claude coughs up dark red blood, wiping away the remnants on his sleeve. “I hope… That you will find yourself again… and become the noble king…” He coughs up some more blood, doubling over in pain. “I know you are. Look after… The Alliance. It’s in your hands now.” His arms give out, and he collapses to the ground in a pool of red. With a juddering breath, his body becomes deathly still.

Maniacal laughter erupts from within Dimitri, and continues to fill the air as he catches sight of Edelgard, her expression as difficult to read as ever. He grips his weapon, and sprints towards her as she does the same towards him. Their weapons clash as the world fades to white…

*

“Your Princeliness? Dimitri? Breakfast time~.”

Dimitri’s eyes snap open. Sweat drips down his face as he quickly bolts upright in bed, fingers tightly gripping onto his duvet. As he tries to calm his frantic breathing, he desperately checks himself over to confirm that he is a youthful prince back at Garreg Mach Monastery, not a blood thirsty monster in the middle of a battle. Breathing a shaky sigh of relief, he hurls himself out of bed.

“I’m coming, I’m coming…” Dimitri shrugs out of his nightclothes and into his uniform, tripping over his own feet in his rush to get dressed. He is fixing his gauntlets as he opens his bedroom door to see Claude standing on the other side, playing with his signature braid.

“Geez, did you have a rough night or something? You’re a complete mess. Here, let me help you.” Claude removes Dimitri's hastily-fastened cloak and straightens out the creases. As he pins it back into place, Dimitri tries (and fails) to ignore his rapidly burning face. He knows Claude is just helping him out with his uniform, but all he can focus on is how unbearably _pretty_ Claude looks up close. The dark brown hair seeming to ignore gravity and do its own thing, the bright green eyes that sparkle in the light, the freckles that cover his cheeks and nose, _the faint floral scent wafting from him…_

_Has he always been this pretty?_

_Dammit, Dimitri, not now! _

“There you go, Your Highness. All fixed.” Claude takes a step back, hands resting behind his head. “So, you ready to lose in today’s Battle of the Eagle and Lion?”

Dimitri let out an affectionate scoff, and closes his bedroom door behind him. “You wish. I’ve been training hard all month, as have the rest of the Blue Lions. We won’t go easy on you.”

“Wouldn’t want it any other way. So, what do you say we go grab some food? We can talk about how the Golden Deer will win the battle over breakfast.” Claude says as he throws an arm around Dimitri, pulling him in close and causing the prince to let out a surprised yelp.

“O-only if we can also discuss how I will come out on top and guide the Blue Lions to victory.” Dimitri stutters as he is lead by Claude down the corridor to the stairs heading outside. The autumnal breeze of Wyvern Moon brings about a pleasant chill, which Dimitri is thankful for. His face is still burning from having Claude draped over his shoulders. Claude himself begins poking Dimitri in the ribs, and a friendly poke war breaks out as they approach the monastery dining hall. Dimitri knows that he is being immature, giving into Claude’s incessant jabbing, but he can’t help but return the favour. He’s tickling Claude as they reach the dining room, the helpless laughter of the Golden Deer leader filling the early morning air.

_I really must thank Hilda for informing me of Claude's ticklishness. So he does have a weakness, after all._

“Okay, okay! I yield!” Claude says, breathlessly throwing his hands up in mock surrender. “You have bested me, Your Princeliness.”

Dimitri prepares to launch another attack, but stops when he sees Edelgard standing in front of the dining room door, her hands on her hips.

“If the two of you continue to fight like a pair of children, victory will come easy for the Black Eagles.” She flicks her long, white hair over her shoulders. “That being said, are you alright, Dimitri? You look like you’ve had a rough night. There are dark circles underneath your eyes.” She frowns slightly. "Is something going on? I swear every student here has been walking around like they've lost sleep." 

“Ah, the nightmare.” Dimitri lets out a shuddering sigh. In all the fun of having the impromptu tickle war with Claude, he completely forgot about the horrific dream he had the night before. “I’ll tell you about it after breakfast. In private…"

*

“So you dreamt that we were at the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, but it was an actual war with death and stuff.” Claude leans against a stone pillar with a heavy sigh. “And you killed me with Areadbhar, the Heroes' Relic wielded by your father…”

“Correct. And then Edelgard and I engaged in a duel to the death. I woke up before I could find out anything else.” Dimitri looks down at his hands, clasped together and resting on his desk. The Blue Lions classroom is empty save for him and his rival house leaders.

“I must say, that is quite the vivid dream. What brought it on?” Edelgard paces back and forth, one hand folded across her chest and the other resting on her chin.

“I don’t know, it just… Happened.” Dimitri unclasps his hands and grips his desk, trying to stop himself from shaking. “The way which I cut Claude down was… It was horrible… I stabbed him with Areadbhar, with little concern over my actions. He bled out on the floor as I just watched... Disinterested.”

A pair of hands gently hold his face, and begin to wipe away tears he didn’t realise are falling. He lifts his head to face Claude, who is leaning over his desk to cup his cheeks. “It was just a nightmare, Dimitri.” Claude wipes away some more tears. “Look at me. I’m still alive. I don't plan on dying any time soon." 

Edelgard stops pacing, and places a hand on Dimitri’s shoulder. “We may be going into a mock battle, but that is all it is. Just a friendly battle between our three houses. Afterwards, all of us will return to the monastery and enjoy a victory feast, no matter the victor.”

Dimitri nods his head, leaning into one of Claude’s hands. “Yeah, it was just a bad dream. Nothing more...” He rises to his feet, still consciously aware of Claude’s hands on his face. “We should prepare to leave. It’s a long march to Gronder Field.”

“Indeed. Before we head off, I’m holding a Black Eagles house meeting so we can go over our tactics. I’ll see you two on the battlefield.” Edelgard bows politely to them both, and leaves the classroom. Dimitri turns his attention back to Claude, his hands _still_ resting on his face.

_I wish they would never leave..._

“Still reeling from that nightmare, Your Princeliness? It's okay if you are, you know." 

“You don’t… You don’t hate me, do you?” Dimitri whispers, his voice breaking.

“If I hated someone for having a nightmare, I’d hate the whole of Fódlan.” Claude laughs, and walks around Dimitri's desk to stand next to him. He holds his arms out wide. “Look, if you wanted a hug, you could have just asked.”

Dimitri stutters, his cheeks turning pink. “It’s-It’s not that! I just… Well…” He desperately tries to form a coherent sentence, but all that comes out of his mouth is flustered words.

“Ah-hah! So you do want a hug! You’re a big softie at heart, you know that?” Claude teases as he wraps his arms around Dimitri’s shoulders. “There? Feel better? A shame the Princess has just left. She could have joined in. A Lord Sandwich, as it were.” 

Ignoring Claude’s comment, Dimitri takes the opportunity to hide his bright pink face in the crook of Claude’s neck, slowly creeping his arms around him. The last person to hug Dimitri was his late father, just before he was brutally murdered. After a brief pause, Dimitri gives in and grips the back of Claude’s coat tightly, not wanting to let go. He lets out an involuntary sigh of contentment as Claude runs a hand through his hair.

“It’s alright, all you had to do was ask. Don’t feel you need to shoulder all your burdens alone. We’re allies, are we not? You can always rely on me.” Claude says in a soft voice, still stroking Dimitri’s hair. Dimitri just nods into his shoulder, tightening his grip slightly. 

“Thank you, Claude. I… I would never, ever, just cut you down so mercilessly. You have my word.”

“Well, thank the Goddess for that. I am rather fond of living, after all.” Claude chuckles as he reluctantly pulls out of the hug. “Well, I need to go give the Golden Deer a pep talk. Try and convince Marianne that she’s not useless on the battlefield, and that Hilda needs to be out on the front lines.”

*

To Dimitri’s horror, Gronder Field is exactly like the field in his dream, right down to the starting positions of the three houses. He closes his eyes, and he is back in the middle of the battle. The screams of soldiers dying in their hundreds, the smell of burning flesh and vegetation, the chaos of war giving way to mass confusion and hysteria. And the laughter that seems to be coming from his own mouth as he cuts down anyone and everyone, including Claude.

_Oh Gods, he can still feel Claude’s blood soaking his gloves._

_The choking sounds he made as he lay dying. _

_His dying breath…_

_his…_

_dying…_

_breath…_

“Your Highness!”

Dimitri comes back to reality with a sharp jolt. Every fibre of his being hurts, with the worse pain coming from the back of his head. He slowly opens his eyes to see seven concerned faces looking down at him. Well, six concerned faces and one with a look of worry disguised as disgust. Feeling around him, Dimitri realises that somehow, during his flashback (_Flashforward? Recurring nightmare? Vision?_), he must have fainted and landed on the ground.

It explains the pounding headache.

“Your Highness, you’re not well. Should you even be fighting in this state? You’ve gone as white as a sheet.” Ingrid helps him up into a sitting position, using her arms to support him.

“Sorry, everyone. It’s just… This field reminds me of a dream I had last night. It took me by surprise, that’s all.” Dimitri reaches behind to rub the sore patch on his head, throbbing with pain. He eases himself to his feet, leaning on Dedue for support when the world starts spinning. Brushing off everyone’s worries, he picks up his training lance and slowly walks forwards to the front of his battalion as the trumpets ring out from a hill overlooking the battlefield.

“You all should know… I am not about to go easy on you today.” He calls out to the other houses, clutching his lance tightly. It feels fragile underneath his hand. Having broken a real lance at a young age, he fears that this weapon will break after one use.

_At least I can’t do any real damage… _

The flag signalling for the battle to begin is raised, and Edelgard is the first to launch her attack. Watching the Black Eagles charge forward, Dimitri raises his lance and points it forwards. “For honour!” He cries, hoping to not give away his feeling of dread. As the three houses race forwards to lock weapons, Dimitri loiters back to watch everything unfold. He’s been through this before, with the mock battle at the beginning of the year. But that was only a small taster, designed to work out where everyone’s strengths and weakness were. Only a handful of people from each house were on the field, and there was nothing at stake. Here, in the long-honoured tradition of the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, everything is resting on the victory of his house.

No matter what he feels, _no matter how much this feel like a recurring nightmare_, he cannot let the Blue Lions down.

*

Dimitri almost lets out a curse as a sword comes dangerously close to striking him in the chest. Gripping hold of the lance, he counters the sword with such force that he sends it flying through the air. The swordsman, decked in the red armour of the Black Eagles, senses that they are at his mercy. They drop to their knees and begin pleading. Dimitri gestures for them to run with his head, and turns his focus to the archer running at him from behind. Without any hesitation, Dimitri spins around and thrusts his weapon in an diagonal motion to try and knock the bow out of his attacker’s hands. The lance connects with the archer’s wrist, causing them to drop their weapon. Ignoring the cries of pain, Dimitri points the lance at the unknown assailant, gasping in shock when he sees Claude clutching his arm to his chest.

“Geez, you’re lethal even with a fake weapon.” Claude mutters as he cradles his rapidly swelling wrist. “Had it been made of iron or steel, well…” He looks up at Dimitri. He’s smiling, but Dimitri knows that it’s a forced smile to mask the pain.

“Oh Gods, Claude! I had no idea it was you!” Dimitri drops his weapon and gently takes Claude’s arm to examine it. Right across his wrist a vicious mark that is quickly turning purple. Dimitri places the gentlest amount pressure he can muster onto the bruise, causing Claude to call out in pain again.

“I’ll have to withdraw…” Claude says through gritted teeth. “It’s broken, that’s for sure.”

“I’m so sorry, Claude… I… I… I promised not to hurt you, and yet I did just now…” Dimitri stammers, rubbing a thumb over the bruise. “I made a promise not to hurt you…”

“In the heat of battle, nothing else matters. Hey, it was a good hit. You’ve managed to break my wrist with a _training lance_. That’s no easy feat, Your Princeliness.” Claude breathlessly laughs, sounding like he’s trying hard not to cry. “You’d better get back to it. I think the Princess wants to face you head on.”

Dimitri turns his head to see Edelgard stood a few feet away, looking on with a sad smile on her face. He is about to ask her what she wants, when a battle cry makes him jump out of his skin. To his right, a fighter from the Black Eagles is charging at him from behind the trees. Before he can respond, he feels himself being shoved backwards, with something landing on top of him. An axe goes sailing above where he was stood mere seconds ago.

“Leave us! We do not attack those who are unarmed!” Edelgard yells at the unknown fighter. “Get back into battle and fight with those who can fight back!” She rushes over, dropping her axe as she kneels down. “Oh no… Claude…”

Dimitri looks down to see the unconscious form of Claude sprawling across his chest. The only sign that he is alive is the rise and fall of his chest.

“There’s no way he can keep fighting like this.” Edelgard carefully rolls him off of Dimitri and onto the ground. “He probably passed out from the pain of his wrist. To think he jumped in to get you out the way of that axe even after you injured him.” She rises to her feet. “Oh, I... I didn’t mean that as an insult. I just meant…”

“I know what you meant…” Dimitri scrambles to his hands and knees and crawls towards Claude. Though he is breathing, his breaths are uneasy and pained. Dimitri takes his uninjured hand and squeezes it tightly.

“He needs urgent medical attention. A broken bone left unattended for too long can make everything worse.” Edelgard looks around at the surrounding area, before bending down to pick up her discarded axe. “You’ll have to carry him. I’ll make sure nothing can harm us whilst we take him to Professor Manuela.”

“Why are you helping me?” Dimitri asks as he pushes himself off the ground, and bends down to scoop Claude into his arms. The broken wrist rests against Claude’s chest, sticking out like a sore thumb.

“Because I know how much Claude means to you, and I would hate for him to die here because of a tragic accident.” Edelgard says as she walks towards the Golden Deer safe zone, eyes staring straight ahead. “How you managed to break his wrist with a training lance is beyond me, though. I thought the most damage you could do with these weapons is a small bruise.”

“I guess I got carried away. I lost myself in the heat of battle…” Dimitri casts his gaze down on Claude, still unconscious in his arms. “Will he forgive me?”

Edelgard starts laughing, startling Dimitri and causing him to nearly drop Claude. She carries on laughing as she leads him through the battlefield and into the Golden Deer safe zone. She is still going as Claude is taken from Dimitri’s arms and rushed to Professor Manuela.

“Will… Will he forgive you? Oh, I never took you for a joker, Dimitri.” She says, wiping a tear away from her eye. “Good one. Of course he will. Knowing him, he’ll proudly display his injured wrist and show it off to everyone. ‘Look, see this? Prince Dimitri did this to me! I have been chosen!’” She mocks Claude’s mannerism as she does a scarily accurate impression of his voice. Dimitri can’t help but laugh along, all tension in the air vanishing in an instant.

“Alright, alright, I get it.” Dimitri stops to survey the ongoing battle. The vast majority of the units he can see are decked in the armour of the Blue Lions. Smiling slightly, he bends down to pick up a couple of discarded swords and gives one of them a few swings. “How about a sword fight?” He asks, handing the other one to Edelgard.

“If you are going to challenge me to a duel, you may as well do it properly.” Edelgard scoffs, taking her sword and readying herself.

“Edelgard von Hresvelg, leader of the Black Eagles and heir apparent to the Adrestian Empire, I challenge you to a duel. Do you accept?” Dimitri points his sword at her, thinking back to his training with Claude. Sparring with Claude is one thing, sparring with Edelgard is another. He knows that she is a powerful foe, and victory will not come easy.

“Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, leader of the Blue Lions and crown prince to the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, I accept your duel. To the victor goes the spoils!” With that, she charges forward with a cry and clashes swords with Dimitri, a determined look on her face. Dimitri manages to keep up with her, their swords clashing with such force that he wonders how they haven’t broken yet. The impromptu sword fight gains in intensity, and soon Dimitri forgets all about the Battle of the Eagle and Lion going on around him.

It’s just him and Edelgard, locked in a sword fight.

He internally regrets challenging her, as he knows that she is as prideful as he is. The fight will only end when one of them is forced to surrender. The two break apart, taking a breather from the battle. Dimitri looks at Edelgard leaning against her sword, breathing heavily. The fire in her eyes is still burning brightly, and she attempts to push herself back up. Dimitri stretches his arms out, using the quick break as an excuse to fix his hair.

“I have to give you credit, Edelgard. The ferocity at which you fight reminds me of Felix. Perhaps you and him should spar sometime.” Dimitri swings his sword around a few times, adrenaline pumping through his body. “I think you could give him a run for his money.”

“Perhaps, though I much prefer axes to swords.” Edelgard tries to push herself back up again, but falls back down to the ground. “I think… You have beaten me.”

Dimitri lowers his sword and walks over to Edelgard, holding his hand out. “A victory for the Blue Lions, then?”

Edelgard lets out a pained smile, and takes Dimitri’s hand. “Yes, I do believe that the Blue Lions are now victorious. You’ve beaten both myself and Claude, so you are the last house leader standing.” She allows herself to be pulled to her feet. “Congratulations. Know that should we ever meet on the battlefield again, victory will not be so easy.”

“I pray we never have to fight for real.” Dimitri tries to keep his voice calm, but all he can think of is his nightmare from the night before. Everything about it seems eerily similar to what has just taken place: an injury forcing Claude to withdraw, and a duel with Edelgard that gets incredibly intense. He pushes the thoughts to the back of his mind as the rest of the Blue Lions sprint towards him, cheering and hollering and punching the air. Sylvain and Felix hoist him up onto their shoulders and carry him around the field, their victory cries drowning out his troubled thoughts.

_I must prevent this from happening for real, no matter what. _

*

“Hey, Your Princeliness, guess who’s back~?”

Dimitri jerks his head up from his desk, giving himself mild whiplash. Rubbing the back of his neck and placing his quill back into its inkwell, he rises from his desk and turns around to see Claude standing at the entrance to the Blue Lion classroom. His heart sinks when he sees Claude looking battered, his broken wrist wrapped up in a bandage and resting on a sling.

“Claude… How’s your wrist doing? Did Professor Manuela heal it?” He walks towards Claude, praying that he doesn’t flinch away.

“She did, but because of the severity to the break, I’m not allowed to use it for a while to give it a chance to properly heal.” Claude wiggles his fingers, wincing slightly. “Turns out it was broken in multiple places. You really did a number on it.”

Dimitri lowers his gaze, not daring to look Claude in the eyes. “Claude, I… I can only apologise. I forgot where I was, and didn’t think twice about my actions. I was defending myself, and I sincerely did not mean to attack you with such force. I only hope you can forgive me.”

A hand comes to a rest underneath his chin, and Dimitri finds his head being gently lifted up until he is looking directly at Claude. His emerald green eyes are soft, and his bright smile sends shivers down Dimitri’s spine. “How many times do I have to tell that everything is alright? Yes, you may have just fractured my wrist and left me unable to practice my craft for a few weeks, but think of it this way.” Claude starts stroking Dimitri’s cheek with his thumb. “What if it hadn’t been me? What if it had been an enemy come to hurt you? You can never be too careful, even in mock situations like today. If this had been a real battle, that move you did would have saved your life.” Claude removes his hand from Dimitri’s face and pulls him into a one-armed hug. “Never apologise for defending yourself.” 

Dimitri returns the hug, taking care not to squish the bandaged wrist resting in a sling. “Heh, that’s the second time you’ve done this today.” In a mirror move of last time, he runs his fingers through Claude’s hair.

“It’s the second time you’ve needed it.” comes the muffled response.

Dimitri wants so badly to talk about his vision of a second battle at Gronder Field, about what it could possibly mean and how they can avoid it, but decides that it can all wait. There are more important things to do right now.

_Way more important things to do right now_. 


	2. A Double Premonition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard and Claude experience their nightmares, and the three lords agree to tell each other their deepest secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTE* No, you are not losing your mind, I did take down the first draft of this chapter after rereading it and, and I've altered a bit so it looks less like I edited when sleep deprived. Which is 100% what happened *NOTE*
> 
> Anyway, once again I want to thank everyone for the comments/hits/kudos/bookmarks. I honestly did not expect to get this much response for a fic I churned out in four hours. 
> 
> You're all amazing <3

Fhirdiad is burning.

The once beautiful capital of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, with its rustic charm and snow-topped stone buildings, now resembles a war zone. Fires burn throughout the city, flames leaping from rooftop to rooftop and destroying everything in their path.

Edelgard von Hresvelg, Emperor of the Adrestian Empire, marches through the scorched streets, mentally drowning out the screams of the dying citizens and the roar of the inferno. Something cracks under her foot, and her boot sinks into some warm and squishy mush. Fighting back the urge to throw up, she picks her foot back up and gives it a little shake before continuing on her path. Her destination is within sight, illuminated by the orange glow of the fires.

The Fhirdiad Royal Palace.

“Please, help me!” comes a cry from inside a house engulfed in flames. “I-Oh Gods, no, no!” The shouts for help turn into shrieks of agony, and Edelgard stops to look at the burning house, a blank expression on her face. She internally feels sorry for the dying person, but she blocked out her emotions years ago. She pushes on, the dying screams growing weaker and weaker.

In the Palace Square, members of the Black Eagle Strike Force engage in combat with the Kingdom guards, with the thick smoke from the fire causing mass chaos. Edelgard deftly dodges an axe aimed at her head, and comes to a halt at the stairs leading up to the palace. She looks up to the towering structure and calls out, raising her voice to be heard over the war going on behind her.

“Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, King of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, I now address you and you alone. See how your country is in turmoil, and Fhirdiad is in flames. Your people are dying, and you do nothing apart from cower behind the palace walls! If you have any pride left, come out and face me! This ends today!”

There is silence, save for the crackle of burning wood and the clashing of weapons. Edelgard pauses, waiting for a response. After a few seconds, the great palace doors swing open and _he_ emerges, like a dragon emerging from its fiery nest. He gives Areadbhar a few swings as he slowly and methodically walks down the steps, coming to a stop in front of Edelgard.

“So, you’ve finally arrived, Emperor Edelgard. How fitting that this is your final resting place.”

“I would not be so sure, King Dimitri. Even I am to die here, change has already taken place. Claude is dead, Seiros is dead, and now it is your turn!. I will bring about a new Fódlan, one that involves your demise!”

Areadbhar meets Amyr, lance clashing with axe. The two rulers lock into battle, brutally striking without holding back any of their attacks. Blood pours from wounds, bones are fractured, limbs ache from overexertion. Edelgard thinks back to how she sparred with Dimitri years ago at the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, with training swords instead of their usual weapons. Dimitri had emerged victorious then, and now she is even more determined to come out on top. Dimitri launches at her, the Crest of Blaidydd activating as he does. She yells in pain as Areadbhar bites into her side, her warm blood staining her dress.

“You-You may have a Crest, but so do I…” She holds Amyr high in the sky, feeling the adrenaline rush through her veins. Her Crest of Seiros flares into life, allowing her to bury her axe into Dimitri’s leg. She pulls it out as the King collapses to his knees, cursing her name. He spits out blood and broken teeth as he stares daggers up at Edelgard, who prepares to deliver the killing blow. Red fills her vision as she bring Amyr down onto Dimitri’s head.

*

Edelgard wakes up with a shriek and ungracefully falls out of bed with a thump. She frees herself from her tangled sheets and lays on the floor, trying to calm her erratic breathing.

_ What in Fódlan’s name was that? _

She picks herself up, peeling off her hair that is plastered to her sweat-drenched face. Breathing heavily, she grabs a set of towels resting on top of her chest of drawers, along with her uniform, and slips out of her bedroom. The cold weather of Red Wolf Moon seeps through the corridor windows as she makes her way outside. The sun is barely rising in the winter sky, with only a few early birds up and about. Edelgard nods a brief greeting to them as she rushes to the bathhouse and sauna, regretting not putting on any outer clothing or shoes. Once inside the bathhouse, she heads into the female bathroom and slips out of her nightclothes, leaving them on a table with her towels and school uniform. The bathroom is empty, which she is grateful for. She slides into the warm waters of a communal bathtub, and lets the water wash away her nightmare.

_ I must tell Dimitri about this _ , she thinks to herself as she washes her hair. _He will want to hear everything._

*

“Princess! You’re looking as radiant as ever this morning. To what do we owe the pleasure of your gracious beauty?”

“Hmm, tell me Claude. Did Dimitri break your mind as well as your wrist, or are you trying to butter me up for some reason I am not understanding?”

Claude laughs, wincing slightly as he jostles his injured wrist. He takes his fork and steals a mushroom off of Dimitri’s plate. Edelgard allows herself a small smirk as Dimitri lets out an annoyed noise and gently smacks his hand. Ever since the Battle of the Eagle and Lion the previous month, her two rival house leaders have been spending a lot more time together. Edelgard knows that Dimitri feels guilty for breaking Claude’s wrist and so sticks by his side whenever he can.

“Claude, eat your own food! I’ve cut it up for you, so stop stealing mine!” Dimitri affectionately punches Claude’s shoulder and looks up at Edelgard. “Are you alright, Edelgard? You seem troubled.”

Edelgard sits down opposite Dimitri and Claude, poking her own food with a fork. Her stomach grumbles as she nibbles at a mushroom, trying to figure out what to say. She wants to open up to them both, but feels herself lost for words. Dimitri and Claude are close to each other, and she feels like the outsider amongst the three of them.

“I… I had a nightmare. One similar to yours, Dimitri.” She says in a small voice, taking another bite of her mushroom. Talking about her feelings in front of people is difficult at the best of times, but now…

“What happened, Edelgard? Something… Like what happened in my nightmare?” Dimitri whispers, leaning across the table. “Shall we discuss it after breakfast?”

“Yes, we shall. Oh, and Claude’s eaten another one of your mushrooms.”

Edelgard smiles down at her plate as Dimitri chastises Claude once again for eating his breakfast, resulting in Dimitri holding his plate out Claude’s reach as he tries in vain to get another mushroom.

_ They are so immature, but boys will be boys, I suppose. _

*

“Another dream of the future, eh? I’ll admit, I’m feeling a little left out.” Claude chuckles, but Edelgard can tell that it’s a worried laugh.

“Yes, another vision of the future, possibly. Maybe the same future as the one where Dimitri stabs Claude…” Edelgard writes on the blackboard in the Black Eagle classroom, jotting down the events of both her and Dimitri’s nightmares. “I did say that Claude is dead, so… Who knows how he died? More confusing, I also said that Seiros is dead. How do you kill a goddess?”

Dimitri shrugs, deep in thought. He moves to sit next to Claude and gives his uninjured hand a quick squeeze. “First me dreaming about a future war at Gronder Field, with Claude’s death… And now Edelgard with a nightmare about the collapse of Fhirdiad, resulting in my death. There is something going on. Something bigger than we thought.”

“Claude, have you experienced anything like this?” Edelgard asks, quickly rubbing away the writing on the blackboard as Petra and Dorothea enter the room.

“Can’t say I have, Princess. Nothing like what you’ve been dreaming of, anyway.” He slithers off the teacher's desk, still holding on Dimitri’s hand. “If I do, I’ll let you all know. For now, what can we do?”

“Go to class, and pretend nothing is wrong.” Edelgard sighs sadly, and shakes her head. “We can’t get a full picture of what is happening right now. I’d hate for you to have a…” She lowers her voice to avoid her classmates overhearing her, “_Vision, _but it may be necessary if we are to get to the bottom of everything.”

****

Enbarr is quiet.

Claude von Riegan, leader of the Leicester Alliance, watches over the capital city of the Adrestian Empire from the comfort of the rooftops, sitting atop of his wyvern. The beast gives off a low whine, and Claude reaches down to pet him gently. The deserted streets once held countless civilians, all going about their daily lives under the shadow of the Imperial Palace. Claude knows that the civilians are still inside the city, holed up in their homes as the combined forces of the Leicester Alliance, Almyra, and the Church of Seiros march through the city towards the palace. He gave them strict instructions to stick to the open streets, and not attack anyone who happens to be left outside.

Their primary focus is the Emperor, Edelgard von Hresvelg.

Claude’s wyvern stretches its wings out, and takes off into the sky. Its roar echoes throughout the city as it flies closer to the palace, Claude holding on tight to the reins. Even though he used to ride wyverns all the time at the Academy, and had raised his own since he went back to the Alliance, he never gets over the thrill of soaring through the air with the wind in his hair. He guides his beast to the ground and lands in front of the steps leading up to the Imperial Palace. Troops from his army gather around him, standing ready to attack at his word. Sliding off his wyvern, he gives it a few pats on its scales and faces his army.

“Emperor Edelgard is holed up inside the palace walls. Expect tough opposition, especially from the Emperor herself. With nowhere to run, she’ll be prepared to do anything. Whilst we may be hoping for a peaceful surrender, I fear that she is not the type to go down quietly. Be prepared for anything, even if it means killing former allies. I will try to end it quickly with her, but even her death or surrender may not cease the fighting straight away. Get ready for the fight of your lives!”

The army all raise their weapons in the air and let out a collective war cry. Claude climbs back on top of his wyvern and gives him one last pat before pulling out an arrow and loading it into Failnaught. The weapon responds to his Crest, glowing bright red. His wyvern lets out a roar as it tears through the palace doors and soars over the Imperial Forces. To his dismay, the massive corridors of the palace are full of Divine Beasts, all fighting against their handlers. He curses as he fires of a few arrows from Failnaught in their general direction and moves into the throne room.

There, sitting upon her throne with her axe ready, is Edelgard.

Ignoring the Imperials tearing towards him, he flies over their heads and lands a few feet away from the throne, located on top of a flight of stairs. Edelgard takes a step forward to meet him.

“Your ideals, I understand they’re not so far removed from my own. But without sufficient knowledge of this land’s suffering, I can’t entrust Fódlan to you!” She spits at him, venom dripping in her voice.

“Perhaps. I daresay it’s true that I don’t fully understand the history of Fódlan. Still, I’ve seen many things in my life.” He nocks an arrow into Failnaught and pulls back the string. “Don’t worry. I’ll finish the job for you.”

Edelgard fires off a bolt of lightning from Aymr, which Claude’s wyvern dodges with ease. As the beast swoops round the throne room to avoid further attacks, Claude picks his moment to strike. On the third trip round, Claude lets go of the string and watches as the arrow sails through the air and embeds itself in Edelgard’s chest. She stumbles around with a cry, and falls down the set of stairs leading from the throne. Trying not to cringe at the sound of broken bones, Claude lands his wyvern at the foot of the stairs and jumps off, running towards a motionless Edelgard. He carefully turns her onto her back, shocked to see the heavily injured Emperor still breathing.

“Claim your victory. Strike me down. You must! Even now…” She gives out a weak cough, her breathing getting shallower. “Across this land, people are killing each other. If you do not act now, this conflict will go on forever. If I must fall… Let it be by your hand… Claude…”

“I’m sorry it had to be this way, Edelgard. If only… If only there had been some way for us to work together.” Claude sighs as he gets to his feet and nocks another arrow. “Say hello to Dimitri for me in the afterlife.” He closes his eyes as he fires his arrow in Edelgard’s head, killing her instantly.

*

“Claude? Claude! Wake up, you fell asleep in class!”

Claude’s jerks awake, his head slipping from his hand and connecting with his wooden desk. Wincing in pain from his now bloody nose, he looks around the Golden Deer classroom and sees the rest of his classmates all eyeing him up with confusion and worry.

“Heh, sorry everyone. Guess I… I… I just need to go tend to my nose.” Claude holds his non-broken hand up to his nose and hurries from the classroom. He pinches his nose as he hurries to the door leading to the main building of the monastery, cursing as he fails to open the front door. He's about to reach for the door handle with a bloody hand when he hears footsteps racing behind him.

“Claude! Oh no…” Dimitri holds the door open and guides Claude inside and up the stairs. “What happened?!”

“We saw you running by the classrooms, so we followed you. Looks like you've injured your nose. I'll inspect the damage and maybe get Professor Manuela” Edelgard leads the way to the infirmary, gently easing Claude down onto the bed. She carefully lifts his face up and inspects his nose. "It doesn't appear to be broken." 

“Phew, thank the Goddess for that. It's my best feature, after all." Claude takes a clean cloth from Dimitri and holds it to his nose. "It’s happened to me... I fell asleep in class and had a vision.” Claude says, trying not to swallow blood oozing down his throat. He coughs, sending blood dripping down his face. “I was in Enbarr, and killed Edelgard…”

“Two visions in one day?! Oh Gods…” Dimitri sits down on the bed and pulls Claude in for a one-armed hug. With his other hand, he takes the cloth from Claude and holds it in place over his nose. “We have to get to bottom of this. This is… This is not something that we can just ignore.”

“Agreed. This feels like some divine intervention from the Goddess.” Edelgard flops down on another bed, head in her hands. “We need to try and work it all out. But how did you manage to fall asleep in class?”

Claude lets out a weak laugh. “I guess I was tired.” He rests his head on Dimitri’s shoulder, allowing himself to be pulled in closer. “I honestly don’t know why I fell asleep. I was awake one minute, asleep the next.”

“Hmm… Perhaps the Goddess wanted you to experience this vision, and put you to sleep.” Edelgard lifts her head up and traces her fingers on the bed duvet, humming to herself. “I think… As much as I hate to admit it, that we need to open up to each other. Tell each other our secrets. It may be the key to unlocking what these visions mean.”

“Ooh, are you sure you can cope, Princess? I know how much you love your secrets.” Claude laughs, coughing up some more blood. “It does seem like the best option, though. A little bonding experience.”

“Yes, but first… I’ll send up Professor Manuela. Wait here.” Edelgard darts from the room, leaving Claude alone with Dimitri. He reaches out with his right hand and rests it on Dimitri’s left shoulder. He smirks slightly when he hears Dimitri splutter, feeling the heat radiating from his face.

_ Heh, got him. _

“Do you really think she’ll tell us everything?” Claude says as he rubs Dimitri’s shoulder. “She does have quite a few closely guarded secrets, after all. Well, I suppose she’ll have no choice. Sharing is caring, after all. Oh, and you’ll have to wash your uniform. Sorry~”

His eyes droop as he settles into the one-armed embrace, and soon the warm glow of Manuela’s healing aura makes him feel all cosy inside.

_ I could definitely get used to this. Not many people can say that they’ve cuddled up to the crown prince of Faerghus. Lucky me~ _

*

“Alright, seeing as we are in a sharing mood, I’ll go first.”

Claude rises from his bed, holding his hand on his heart. At his insistence, he and the other house leaders are crammed in his bedroom. Due its location at the far end of the upper floor of dormitories, it’s the perfect location for spilling secrets.

“I, Claude von Riegan of the Leicester Alliance, want to break open Fódlan’s Throat. For too long, those from outside of Fódlan have faced discrimination. Petra, Dedue, and myself, as well as many others.” He lowers his hand and sits himself back down onto his bed. “You may have noticed that I am not from Fódlan, and I want to make sure no-one else goes through what I did.”

“That’s… That’s a noble dream, Claude.” Edelgard crosses one leg over the other, resting her hands on her knees. “I take it that is why you decided to come to the Alliance to become its next ruler, despite not being a legitimate child.”

“Hit the nail on the head, Princess. Alright, that’s my ambition. Who’s next?”

Dimitri clears his throat and gets to his feet, the chair he’s sitting on creaking under his weight. “I, Dimitri Alexandre Blaidydd of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, want to get revenge on those responsible for the Tragedy of Duscur. I believe that the people of Duscur are innocent of the crime they supposedly committed. I want to bring the true perpetrators to justice.” He balls his fists up, his breathing turning heavy. 

“Ooh, a revenge plot. I like it, make you seem all the more dangerous, Your Princeliness.” Claude reaches out and taps Dimitri’s leg with his foot. “I guess I’ll have to be more careful around you. I think I like you even more now.”

Claude grins at Dimitri's surprised yelp. As the prince tries to regain is composure, Claude gazes over at Edelgard resting on his desk. “So, Princess, it’s your turn. Us two have opened up, now you have to do the same.”

“I suppose I do.” Edelgard unfolds her legs and pushes herself off of Claude’s desk. “I, Edelgard von Hresvelg of the Adrestian Empire, want to bring an end to society’s reliance on Crests. Think of how many tragedies could have been resolved if Crests hadn’t been involved. Miklan Gautier would still be alive had his family not placed so much emphasis on Crests. Marianne von Edmund would not be so much of a recluse if she didn’t have a Crest she despises. And myself and Lysithea von Ordelia would not have two Crests each.” She places a hand over her heart. “For this reason, as well as to bring peace to Fódlan, I plan to declare war on the Church of Seiros."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claude and Dimitri: I have the most shocking secret to reveal
> 
> Edelgard: Hold my beer.


	3. A Plan In Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the three lords share their inner secrets, they form an unsteady alliance and set about forming their next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! A new chapter. I felt bad leaving the previous one in an unfinished state with a cliffhanger, so here's the next chapter fresh off the production line. 
> 
> The chapters may be getting shorter, but I find the shorter chapters easier to write and proofread. Shorter chapters = happier me = more motivation to write = more chapters :D 
> 
> I hope it's not too boring for everyone. 
> 
> Plus, it's not one in the morning, so victories all round!

“For this reason, as well as to bring peace to Fódlan, I plan to declare war on the Church of Seiros”

Dimitri feels like he has been winded, all the air knocked out of his lungs. He tries to talk, to demand an explanation from Edelgard about her _outrageous _plan, but the only thing that come out of his mouth are sounds of disbelief. His brain works quickly to form some words, a sentence, _anything_…

Fortunately, Claude is able to say what he is thinking.

“Hold up, Princess. You mean to tell me you want to go up against the biggest organisation in all of Fódlan, bigger than the three nations combined, and take down Rhea? Is that, a little… Y’know… _Risky?”_

“I do understand your concerns, Claude, but please hear me out.” Edelgard clears her throat. “It is true that declaring war on the Church is a bold move, one that will have immense repercussions, but it is for the best. For too long have the leaders of the Church misused its creed to fulfil their true desire – to rule the world. They have fooled the people of Fódlan. The divided the Empire to create a Kingdom, and then divided that Kingdom to create an Alliance. They did all of this to make the masses bicker amongst themselves. They caused instability in order to reinforce their own authority. They gathered gold and lived in extravagance. How? By preying on the devotion of those who wished for the goddess’s salvation. Those corrupt hypocrites cannot lead Fódlan to true peace. Their foul belief system must be torn asunder so true wisdom can finally prevail! And so, I have decided… I shall declare war on the Church of Seiros!”

“Rousing speech, Princess, but where do we come into this?”

“C-Claude! You can’t be buying into this, can you?” Dimitri holds onto the back of his chair, the wood threatening to break under his vice-like grip.

“What? It’s a good speech. She must have practised it for a while.” Claude heaves himself off his bed and onto his feet. “So, you want to go against the Church? How do you need our help? More troops for your army?”

“It’s more than that, Claude. The Church has always pitted the three nations against each other. The mock battle at the beginning of the year, the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, even the house system… It’s all designed to plant the seeds of conflict between us. The whole purpose of the Kingdom and Alliance is to weaken the Empire’s full power. But…” Edelgard holds out a hand to both Dimitri and Claude. “If us three work together, if our three nations work together… We can easily topple the Church, and turn our attention to the true evil that threatens the peace.”

“True evil… Why not focus on them? Why even bother with the Church at all?!” Dimitri glares at Edelgard, the back the chair snapping under his hands.

“Because we cannot go after them with the Church still around. This shadowy organisation will go after the Church just as we are going after them, and a three-way war will break out. Is that what we want to avoid? A three-way war between us, those who slither in the dark, and the Church is still a war I want to avoid. We take out the Church, and all of our resources can go towards taking out the real enemy.” Edelgard lowers her hands and leans back against Claude’s desk. “Plus, by doing this, all of our ambitions will be fulfilled. I will eradicate society’s reliance on Crests, discrimination against outsiders will cease, and those responsible for the Tragedy of Duscur will be brought to justice.”

Dimitri feels his knees give out from under him, and he collapses to the floor. He barely feels Claude rush to his side and place a hand on his shoulder, giving him a comforting shake. He doesn’t hear Edelgard cry out in surprise as she crouches in front of him.

_Father… Am I doing the right thing?_

_Siding with… With her?_

“I understand that this is a lot to take in, Dimitri, which is why I’m not asking you to make your decision now. All I ask is that you consider it. Do not underestimate our enemies, any of them. It will take all of the combined forces of the Empire, the Kingdom, and the Alliance to take them down. This will be a huge undertaking that may take years, but…”

“I’m in.” Claude gives Dimitri’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “I know the Alliance aren’t really know for their fighting prowess, but I’m sure my grandfather would be willing to send some troops to join the cause if we explain everything. And, of course, there are territories within the Alliance that support the Empire. They will join as soon as they have the opportunity to.”

“Thank you, Claude. And what about you, Dimitri? Will you join the fight?” Edelgard slowly reaches out and places a hand under Dimitri’s chin, lifting his head up to face her. “What will you and the Kingdom do?”

_What will I do? _

_What do I do? _

“I… Do you promise to help me…? To finally bring those responsible for the Tragedy of Duscur to justice?”

“I do, and I will do everything in my power to put you on the throne of Faerghus. The Kingdom has been without a king for too long.” Edelgard nods, her expression solemn with a hint of silent determination.

“Then…” Dimitri lets out a resigned sigh. “Then I accept.”

Edelgard gives out a relieved laugh. “Thank you, Dimitri. I know this is difficult for you, as the Kingdom itself is built on the religion. But I am not against the religion, only those who run the Church. People should be free to believe what they want without fear of being oppressed for going against the Church. It’s getting late, though. We will pick up this discussion tomorrow, when we can plan more carefully. And we'll meet at the library. It's better than being cramped inside a bedroom with books strewn about the place. No offence, Claude.”

“None taken.” 

*

Dimitri walks through the monastery grounds, watching as the snow begins to fall from the night sky. His thoughts are too scrambled for him to sleep. The bombshell of Edelgard wanting to bring about the end of the Church still leaves a bitter taste in his mouth, even if she did promise to help him out with his ambitions.

_How do I know she won’t just betray myself and Claude at the first opportunity she has? _

He comes to a stop at the fishing pond, a thin sheet of ice coating the water’s surface. Sitting down on the edge of the pier, Dimitri skims his feet along the top of the ice. Now more than ever, he misses Faerghus. The winters there are fierce, and there is the constant threat of families running out of food to survive the long winter months, but it is also the time when the country truly comes to life. During the Ethereal Moon Festival, when the nights are at their longest and the weather is at its harshest, the citizens of Fearghus travel to Fhirdiad for the annual celebration. As the crowds of people watch the sun set, they sing songs and dance around bonfires, culminating in giving close friends and family members gifts and drinking hot cocoa as the clock strikes midnight. Dimitri first went to the festival when he was five with his father, and attended every single year until the previous year.

_I’ll miss this year’s festival…_

“Hey there, Your Princeliness! You’ll catch a cold if you stay out for too long.”

Dimitri couldn’t help but smile at Claude’s voice. “I’m warm blooded. It'll take a raging blizzard before I feel the cold.”

“Heh, just what I expected from the crown prince of Faerghus. Mind if I join you?” Claude says as he sits down on the pier. Dimitri notices that his coat is fastened up properly and a long golden scarf is wrapped around his neck, along with a pair of golden gloves on his hands. 

_He looks so cosy_. 

Claude notices Dimitri staring and laughs. “I know, I know… It was my grandfather’s idea. He knew I wouldn’t cope with Fódlan’s cold, so commissioned for a scarf and a pair of gloves to be made for me. Gold like the Golden Deer. I’m amazed he didn’t make a hat with deer antlers knitted onto them.”

“Do you not have winter where you come from?” Dimitri asks, resisting the urge to reach out and bury his hands into the scarf.

_It looks so warm._

Claude shakes his head. “Not really, no. The closest we get is the coolness of the night time, which even then can be managed with just a coat. The first winter I experienced in Fódlan was an experience, for sure. The Leicester Alliance has a celebration that takes place at the end of the Ethereal Moon. Everyone goes to Derdriu to watch the sun set, and then a festival takes places through the city. As midnight approaches, we all light gold candles and place them in yellow paper lanterns, and then raise them into the sky. The whole thing is meant to symbolise letting go of past worries and bringing about new goals and dreams.” He rests his head on Dimitri’s shoulder. “I’ll never forget when my grandfather brought me to the main square for the first time. I’d only just been legitimized, so I was cautious as to how people would react. But they all accepted me as their future leader, despite being an outsider. As I cast off my lantern, I made a wish to bring an end to discrimination once and for all. Allow outsiders to be welcomed just as much as I was.”

“That’s incredibly selfless of you, Claude. I… I guess I underestimated you.” Dimitri feels his face burning up, still not used to the casual contact. To distract himself from his heart threatening to burst out his chest, he reaches up to feel the scarf draping over his shoulders.

_My Gods, it’s as soft as it looks._

“Heh, like my scarf, Your Highness? Maybe I can get my grandfather to commission one for you, too.” Claude sits up straight and unwinds his scarf. Before Dimitri can react, he finds himself being smothered in golden wool.

_Oh, it even smells like him._

“Well, I’m off to bed. You can borrow this for tonight, though I suspect I will not be getting it back any time soon.” Claude winks as he gets to his feet. “See you in the morning, Dimitri.” As he walks away, Dimitri snuggles down into the scarf, marvelling at the softness and warmth of the material.

_He’s right, he is never getting this scarf back_.

Dimitri stays out late, watching as the ice on the pond becomes solid enough to skate on, and the snow covers the ground in a thick layer that covers everything in a blanket of white. Burying his face in Claude’s scarf, Dimitri gets to his feet and heads back to the dormitories. The snow increases in intensity as he enters the upper floor, sending a slight shiver down his spine. The corridor is still dimly lit despite the late hour, and Dimitri tiptoes his way to his bedroom. He holds his breath, praying that the floor doesn’t creak under his feet. He finally allows himself to breathe when he reaches his bedroom door and is safely tucked inside. Not bothering to change into his bedclothes, he flops down onto his bed. As he drifts off to sleep, he rests his face against Claude’s scarf, a smile on his face. He may be unsure about what Edelgard’s true plan is, but at least he has someone he can rely on.

*

“This war, unsurprisingly, won’t just happen straight away. If we are truly going to take down the Church and those who slither in the dark, we need the support from everyone in the three nations. First, I will need to ascend to the throne of Adrestia. My father is ill, and the strain of ruling is more than he can bear.” Edelgard points to Adrestia on a map of Fódlan, and moves her finger to the Leicester Alliance. “Then we talk to Claude’s grandfather, see if he can convince the nobles to join our cause.”

Dimitri looks around him, making sure that no-one is listening in on the conversation. Despite being on the upper floor of the library, in a far corner away from other students, he still has a feeling someone is eavesdropping. 

“This will mean having to hold a Roundtable Conference. Ugh, the first one I went to was difficult. This one will be even more challenging.” Claude groans, running a hand through his hair. “Trying to make the five influential lords agree on one thing will be tricky.”

“But if we do, it’ll a worthy cause. And then…” Edelgard traces her finger over to Faerghus. “The combined power of Adrestia and Leicester will ensure that Dimitri will get the throne. We will face the most problems in Faerghus, as most of the people are followers of the religion.”

“We’ll have to tell the people that we are bringing the true villains behind Duscur to justice, and that they are free to continue believing what they want.” Dimitri circles Fhirdiad on the map with his finger. “This will all take a while, Edelgard. I hope you don’t intend to overthrow the Church overnight.”

“Of course, I know it will be an uphill struggle. But, with Dimitri on the throne, we should have a big enough army to topple Garreg Mach, and take Rhea in.” Edelgard jabs the centre of the map.

“Can I suggest that we keep her alive, at least for a while? I still have some questions I want answering. Like how the Crests came about and the story behind the Heroes Relics. I feel like she knows more than she is letting on.” Claude stretches his arm out, letting out a yelp of pain as he accidentally flexes his broken wrist.

“Ooh, careful Claude!” Dimitri winces at Claude’s pain. “And I agree. There are too many mysteries that need answers.”

“Very well, we will try to take her alive. But be prepared for anything. As for the first stage…” Edelgard folds up the map. “I intend to head to Enbarr to take my place as Adrestia’s next emperor. It’ll be a long journey, so I want to leave by the end of the week. It would mean a lot if the two of you could accompany me.” She get to her feet, places a hand on her heart and bows down low. “I understand if you are hesitant, as the you two being in Enbarr would be a perfect moment to assassinate you both. But please, you will be travelling as my guests, and I will ensure that no harms befalls you.”

“A royal visit to the Imperial capital, eh? How fancy.” Claude hums. “Why do you need us, Princess? Is it a protocol that must be followed when having a new emperor crowned?”

“No, not quite.” Edelgard stands up straight, hand still on her heart. “Usually, a member of the Church will oversee the ceremony. But seeing as we are going against them, I’d rather not get them involved. However, the heirs of Adrestia’s neighbouring countries should be a suitable replacement. Plus, I want you to be there. As friends, you know?” A faint blush creeps onto her face.

“Friends? Are... Are we friends?” Dimitri asks, trying to wrap his mind over what Edelgard is saying.

_Travel to Enbarr? The Empire? Is it even safe?_

“Well, yes. If we are to be teaming up, I’d rather it be as friends. You and Claude are close, so I was hoping to extend that friendship to include all three of us. If-If that is okay?” Edelgard says, her voice uncharacteristically quiet and shy.

“Of course! Hey, that’s what friends are for, right?” Claude shoots to his feet and throws an arm over Edelgard, pulling her in close and causing the princess to squeal in surprise. “We’ll come with you to Enbarr.”

“T-Thank you. Truth is, I’m rather nervous heading back home. It has been a while since I’ve seen my father, and I don’t know how he will react to me asking him to abdicate.” Edelgard subtly freezes up under Claude’s contact. “My father is dear to me, and I hate seeing him struggle with the burden of the throne.” She clears her throat. “I will send a message to my father, explaining that I will be visiting soon, and that I am bringing along the heirs to the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and the Leicester Alliance. I suggest you pack your things today, as we may be setting off at any time. If anyone asks, say that you are going on a mission of the upmost importance, which is technically true. Oh, and pack something formal to wear. As part of my ascension, a grand ball will be held in the palace ballroom. A chance to schmooze up to the nobles, as it were." 

“Are you sure having Claude and I there won’t cause a war to break out? The last time I checked, the Empire and the Kingdom weren’t exactly on friendly terms.” Dimitri stands and rests his hands on the table. “I don’t want to die the instant I set foot on Imperial soil.”

“When my father is made aware of this, he will do everything he can to ensure your safety. We will only be there for a few days, long enough for the coronation to take place and for the groundwork to be laid down. If anything should happen to you, those responsible will charged with treason and dealt with accordingly. To hurt a friend of the Empire is to hurt the Empire itself.” Edelgard pats Claude’s arm with one hand, smiling slightly. She reaches out with her other hand to pat Dimitri’s arm. “After all, isn’t that what friends are for?”

Dimitri nods, resting his hand on top of Edelgard’s.

_Friends? Are we friends? Claude seems to think so, and now Edelgard. Maybe we are friends. _

_Or, at the very least, close allies I can sort-of trust._

_I just hope I'm making the right decision here_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard: Friends?
> 
> Claude: FRIENDS :D
> 
> Dimitri: Sure, why not?
> 
> Claude & Edelgard: :D
> 
> *
> 
> Alternatively: 
> 
> Edelgard used Charisma(TM)!
> 
> It's Super Effective!


	4. A Lesson In Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three lords (and two classmates) reach Enbarr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you've ever been so embarrassed by how unbeta'd and messy a chapter is, even though you said yourself that you threw it together to make yourself happy? Yeah, the amount of mistakes that I missed the first time round is pretty bad :/ 
> 
> Maybe I should just not write and edit at nighttime. 
> 
> Anyway, here is it, again.

The snow is just beginning to fall.

Claude peers out through the carriage windows as Enbarr comes into view, the Imperial Palace dominating the skyline. The woodland path between Fort Merceus and Enbarr is filled with trees losing their leaves, the oranges, yellows, and reds of the foliage covering the path. Claude holds his hand out to catch some snowflakes, marvelling at the beauty. He’s seen snow before, of course, but it is still a relatively new sight for him.

“This is one of my favourite times of the year.” Edelgard says as Claude sticks his head back into the royal carriage. “For this exact reason. The mixtures of reds, oranges, and yellows, all mixing with the snowfall, creates a pleasing image. It reminds me of how nature keeps on going, no matter what is going on in the world.” She nestles down into her fur-lined red cloak. “I imagine that Fearghus just gets a lot of snow.”

Dimitri nods. “Yes, right about now is when the snowfall really begins to pick up. Or, rather, fall down.” He laughs darkly. “Nothing can survive the blizzards without sufficient protection. It's no wonder many people don’t survive the winter months.”

“Well, the Leicester Alliance is a mixed bag.” Claude closes the carriage window to stop the cold from seeping in. “The west gets buffeted by the snow coming from Faerghus, and the east gets the scorching heat from Almyra. My grandfather told me that best place to go during the winter months is Ordelia territory, as its next to Adrestia and doesn’t get that cold. Right, Lysithea? Not too cold for your little feetsies?” He glances over at his fellow classmate, sulking in a golden cloak that is several sizes too big for her. She huffs, and folds her arms like a child having a tantrum.

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t treat me like a child, Claude, especially when on a mission as important as this. You want my father’s help convincing the nobles to rebel against the church, you need to start treating me like an ally.” She huddles down into her cloak. “And yes, it doesn’t get too cold in there. Nowhere near as cold as Derdriu, anyhow.”

“Thanks Lys, you’re the best. I promise not to tell you about the ghost I found in the library the other day.” Claude chuckles at Lysithea’s shocked gasp and turns his attention to Dimitri. “So, Your Princeliness… First time in the Empire, how does it feel?”

“Well, if our safety can be assured, I must say I am rather excited. It’ll be nice to see the other capitals outside of Fhirdiad, see how they compare.” Dimitri peels back the curtains to check outside. “A shame Dedue didn’t feel safe enough to come. At least you could come, Sylvain."

“Good to see I’m a second choice, Your Highness. Anyway, I’m happy to come with you. If this is about the Crests, then yeah, I’m all too willing to help destroy them.” Sylvain sighs dejectedly. “If the Crests hadn’t been around, maybe my brother wouldn’t have hated me so much.”

Claude zones out the conversation and looks back out the window as the carriage passes through a portcullis and large, wooden double doors and into Enbarr. The carriage heads through the main streets up towards the Imperial Palace, and Claude is stunned by how much he remembers seeing from his dream. The markets stalls selling everything from clothes to firewood, books to celebration items for the upcoming season. The Mittlefrank Opera House with crowds of people dressed in their finery all queuing to get inside and watch the evening’s entertainment. And the Imperial Palace, as intimidating as he envisioned it to be.

“Hubert is already inside, helping with the planning of my coronation. He said he’ll leave the ball planning to someone else. He doesn’t do parties.” Edelgard gathers up her cloak as the carriage comes a halt outside the Palace. “As you can see, we’ve attracted quite a large crowd. Just head up to the Palace, and you'll be fine.” The door to the carriage is opened from the outside, and she heads down the stairs to the streets below. The roar of the crowd increases in volume as she heads up the stairs. 

“Showtime…” Lysithea mutters to herself as she heads out the carriage, followed by Sylvain. Claude hovers back, unsure of how to get out. Heading down the steps is a two-handed job, and seeing as he only had one hand right now…

“Dimitri~? Do you think you could help me? I’ve only got one hand and…” He gestures to his arm still resting in the sling. He so desperately wants to remove the bandages and call it a day, but every slight movement sends a stabbing pain down his arm. 

_It's definitely still broken... Dammit. _

“You need a hand? Ah, of course.” Dimitri climbs down onto the ground below and holds out a hand. As Claude takes it, he swears that he sees the prince’s cheeks turn a delicate shade of pink.

_Could be the cold, I guess_.

As he exits the carriage with the help of Dimitri, Claude spots just how many people turned to welcome the Adrestian Princess home. Thousands upon thousands of people have gathered in the Palace Square. Fathers with children on their shoulders so they can get a better view, workers leaning out of window in the buildings surrounding the Square to catch even a glimpse of the royal party, people on the streets below pushing and shoving to see the mysterious guests bearing the cloaks of Faerghus and Leicester.

When all eyes fall on him, the crowds fall silent. Claude bows down slightly, trying not to jostle his arm. When he stands back up, he looks over at his hand still holding onto Dimitri’s, with Dimitri himself looking at him like someone who hasn’t been outside in years looks at the sun. Smiling warmly at him in return, he holds onto Dimitri’s hand as they walk up the stairs and into the grand hallway, the Palace doors closing behind the royal party. He catches Edelgard's barely contained eyeroll as she leads everyone into the throne room. 

The Palace interior is exactly as it was in Claude’s vision, save for the demonic beasts and Imperial soldiers wanting his head. His footsteps on the black and white tile flooring echo around the spacious room, the stone walls doing little to dampen the noise. Leading from the throne room door is an intricate red and gold rug that spans the length of the room, and finishes atop a staircase where the throne sits. Rays of light filter in through the tall windows and casts shadows on the floor as Edelgard stops at the bottom of the stairs.

“Father, forgive me for asking this of you.” She bows, a hand to her chest. “I assume you’ve already received my letter and know why I’m here.”

“I have, Edelgard, and I am pleased to see have made it safely with your friends.” Emperor Ionius IX struggles out of his chair and carefully walks down to meet everyone. “Who are your friends?”

Edelgard rapidly introduces everyone to her father, sighing in defeat as Claude huddles up to Dimitri, causing the prince to yelp in surprise.

“Sorry about them, Father. They’re… Together, shall we say. Now, onto the order of business.”

“Indeed. Claude, Your Dukeness, what has happened to your wrist?” Emperor Ionius IX gingerly eases Claude’s arm out of its sling, tapping it up and down on the wrist. Claude bites down on his lip to stop himself from crying out in pain, tearing forming in his eyes.

“I had a little accident at Garreg Mach. I got too overconfident during a flying lesson and fell off my wyvern. The fact I only broke my wrist is a miracle, Your Majesty.” Claude wipes away some tears from his eyes. “This happened at end of last month, so it’s still pretty sore.”

Emperor Ionius IX holds his hand over Claude’s wrist, and closes his eyes. Before Claude can ask about it, a bright white light covers his wrist and a warm sensation spreads along his nerves. The pain in his wrist subsides, and then fades altogether. As the emperor lets go of his hand, Claude gives his wrist a tentative tap, followed by a squeeze.

No pain occurs. 

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Claude bows, marvelling at how freely he can move his wrist around. “Honestly, I miss being able to use it. I can finally do archery again.” He beams at Dimitri. “Look!” He wiggles his fingers. “All fixed.”

_Ah, there’s his smile again. I’ve missed that smile. And now he can stop feeling guilty about breaking my wrist_.

“Oho, was His Highness also present at the accident?” The emperor looks knowingly at Dimitri. “Pray tell, do the two of you train together?”

“Yes, Your Majesty. Claude and I train together on a regular basis.” Dimitri says, his voice filled with pride. “I’ve been teaching him how to fight with a sword, and though he still has some ways to go, his technique is coming along nicely. A few more lessons and he may actually beat me some day.”

“Please, you’ve only won because I've let you.” Claude places his arms around Dimitri’s shoulders and links his fingers together. “I could easily beat you if I wanted to.”

“Ah, of course, my mistake. I shall have to try even harder next time.” Dimitri smirks, reaching up to pat Claude’s hands. “Just don’t come crying to me when I disarm you again.”

“Oh Goddess above, they’re flirting again.” Sylvain groans, and turns his head away. “Your Majesty, let’s move on with the preparations. I think they’ll be like this for some time.”

“Agreed. I think it’s best we get started with the plans for the coronation and ascension ball. Leave these two lovebirds to it.” Lysithea pushes past Claude to join the others as they walk out of the throne room, leaving Claude and Dimitri alone.

“So… Your Highness. I have a confession to make. I’ve never done proper dancing before.” Claude reluctantly releases Dimitri and begins to spin around the throne room, trying to hold the pose of a ballroom dancer. “I’ve never had lessons, and I really don’t want to embarrass myself in front of everyone. I’m sure someone like you can dance, right? Care to teach me a few steps?”

Dimitri looks stunned for a few seconds before he clears his throat. “O-Of course. I’d be happy to show you what I know. As I know what to do, I shall lead the dance. You just follow.” He stands close to Claude, instructing him on where to place his hands. Claude just zones out what Dimitri is saying, internally pleased that his plan has worked.

He does, in fact, know how to dance.

“You need to lean back a little bit, create a bit of space. Don’t worry, my hand will support you.” Dimitri rests a hand at the bottom of Claude’s back, a blush creeping along his cheeks. “And now, with our hands raised like so, we can begin our steps. Just follow my lead, and try not to step on my feet.”

As Dimitri leads him into a waltz, Claude internally thinks about what is to come. He knows that as soon as Edelgard is crowned Emperor and the plot to overthrow the church gets underway, there will be little time to relax. Next stop will be Derdriu, where he will try to convince both his grandfather and the Five Lords to lend some soldiers to the cause, or at the very least allow him to take out the Eastern Church. With the Eastern Church out the way, the main faction would lose their followers to the East. Then it is onto Fhirdiad, and the Western Church. If Dimitri grants the Western Church independence, all that’s left is too launch an assault on Garreg Mach and overthrow Rhea.

And then moving onto the mysterious enemy that Edelgard mentioned, the one threatening the peace of Fódlan from within the shadows.

“And that is all there is to it. You’re a natural, Claude. Are you sure you’ve not had any lessons?” Dimitri ends the dance, still holding onto Claude and showing no signs of letting go.

“Heh, maybe I’m just that good.” Claude moves his arms and pulls Dimitri into a tight hug, digging his fingers into the back of his cloak. “Do you think we’re ready, Dimitri? Ready for what is to come? Big changes are happening, and we are already making history. Are we prepared to go through with everything, no matter how messy it may get?”

Dimitri returns the hug, a hand stroking Claude’s hair. “When I’m with you, I’m always ready. I’ll fight to the end of the world and back if it means our dreams are recognised. Remember, don’t feel you need to shoulder all your burdens alone. We’re allies, are we not? You can always rely on me.”

Claude just hums in agreement, and buries his head into Dimitri’s shoulder. He knows that there is still a lot of work left to be done for the big celebration the next day, but for now… That can all wait.

_Everything can wait_.


	5. A Royal Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard's coronation ceremony gets underway, and tensions start to rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had a whole other chapter planned, one that was all happy and cheerful, but nothing was working for me. I tried all I could to write out an exciting and lavish ball, but the words just weren't coming out. Instead, I wrote this, which is slightly different than what I intended, but still adds to the story. 
> 
> It's definitely a bit darker than the other chapters thus far. So far, all the other chapters have had a light, comedic tone to them. This one deals with real life topics like racism and survivor's guilt, so if you're sensitive to that... Feel free to not read this chapter. 
> 
> Also, I've never been one for descriptions, or fashion, or descriptions of fashion. Apologies in advance for that.
> 
> Love you all <3

“Everyone, are you ready? The guests have arrived and the ceremony is about to begin.”

Dimitri checks himself over in the mirror one last time as the Imperial Guard disappears from view. Despite bringing his own clothing from the Academy, Hubert insisted that he wears something a bit more “presentable” for the coronation ceremony. His shirt is pristine white with ruffled sleeves, which is complemented by a royal blue waistcoat that has silver swirls embroidered onto the silk. His dark grey trousers feel starchy to the touch, and his black boots are polished to a blinding shine. Completing the outfit is a pale blue cravat and a deep blue cloak that trails on the floor, emblazoned with the crest of Faerghus. His hair, normally hanging loose in front of his face, is slicked back.

_I feel ridiculous, but such is the occasion. Oh, to be wearing my own clothing…_

“Ready as I’ll ever be. Right, Your Royalties? A big occasion for us all.” Claude says, fidgeting with his golden waistcoat with yellow embroidery. He is wearing the same outfit as Dimitri, just in shades of yellow, gold, brown, with his cloak bearing the crest of the Leicester Alliance. His hair has been combed down, with his signature braid let loose. He tugs at his pale yellow cravat. “I’ve never been one for formalities like this…”

“You look fine, you two. Stop fretting around.” Edelgard steps out from behind a screen, decked out in her coronation gown, deep red with a golden lace overlay. The sleeves have strategic gashes cut into the fabric to reveal golden silk underneath. Her long hair is curled up in twin buns on either side of her head, save for two strands of hair that hang either side of her face. Resting on her shoulders and trailing along the floor is a pitch-black cloak. She hoists up the skirt of her dress to walk forwards, trying to avoid stepping on the white petticoat underneath. “As soon as the coronation is over, we can change into our other formal clothes for the royal ball. Remember, stick to the schedule. Do not deviate, no matter what occurs. Tension will be high, due to you two being here. But do not do anything that we haven’t rehearsed. Got it? Good. Let’s go, then.”

With Edelgard words weighing heavy on his mind, Dimitri trails behind Edelgard, holding onto the end of her cape to avoid her tripping over it. Claude loiters at his side, still fidgeting slightly. Dimitri can tell that he is nervous, as the welcome they received when they first emerged from the carriage wasn’t the warmest. He nudges Claude with his elbow and gives him the most encouraging smile he can muster.

“We’ll be alright. Edelgard won’t let anything happen to us.” He whispers as they navigate the corridors and stairs of the Palace to reach the double doors to throne room.

_If anyone hurts Claude, I will kill them myself._

_*_

The throne room is surprisingly sparse as Dimitri walks along the long room, Claude at his side as they follow behind Edelgard. Only a handful of guests are present, all of them Adrestian nobility. Sylvain and Lysithea chose to not attend the ceremony, instead spending their time in the library doing some research on Crests. Dimitri couldn’t help by laugh as he watched as an irritated Sylvain was dragged away by Lysithea, surprisingly strong despite her young age and small frame.

Back in the throne room, Dimitri can feel the gazes of the nobles burning into him as he reaches the stairs leading up the throne. Edelgard comes to a halt in front of her father, who is holding some folded up red fabric.

“We all stand here today to witness the coronation of Edelgard von Hresvelg, the new Emperor of the Adrestian Empire.” The former Emperor calls out, coughing slightly into a handkerchief. “We begin with the changing of the cloaks.”

Claude steps forwards from his place and walks around to unclip the black cloak from around Edelgard’s neck. “I, Claude von Riegan, heir to the Leicester Alliance, will be your light in the darkness. When you feel you have nowhere to turn, I will lend you a hand.” He steps to one side, holding the black cloak over his arms. Dimitri retrieves the red material from Edelgard's father, who coughs some more into his handkerchief. 

“I, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Crown Prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, will help protect you from those who seek to harm you.” He unfolds the cloak out and places it around Edelgard’s shoulders. “I will take you under my protection when times are rough.” With a final clip, he steps to the other side to allow Edelgard to walk up the steps and take her place on the throne. Ionius joins her at her side, taking his crown off his head.

“From this day forwards, the weight of the Empire’s future shall rest upon my shoulders. All that I do will be for the benefit of the people of Fódlan.” Edelgard says, her voice ringing out throughout the throne room.

“Edelgard von Hresvelg. The crown is yours.” Ionius places the double-headed eagle crown on Edelgard’s head. “By the covenant between the red blood and the white sword, and by the double-headed eagle upon your head, I hereby pronounce you the new Emperor. Are you prepared to take those responsibilities as your own?”

“In accordance with the ancient covenant, and in keeping with the Hresvleg legacy, I swear that upon this throne, I shall use my reign to lead Fódlan to a new dawn and achieve peace for all.” Edelgard rises from her throne. “Those who wish to join me in welcoming a new Fódlan where a person’s worth isn’t determined by their Crests, and where the Church isn’t free to oppress those who believe in the Goddess, may do so. I will be working alongside the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and the Leicester Alliance. Together, the three nations will take down the Church, break open the barriers separating Fódlan from the rest of the world, and destroy the evil that threatens the peace. Those who do not wish to follow this path, speak up now.”

“I object!” Duke Aegir immediately shoots to his feet, the chair he is sitting upon clattering to the floor. “I will not be working with the Kingdom, nor with that Almyran filth!” He points his finger at Claude, his face now the colour of a ripe plum. “He doesn’t belong here, and he should be sent back to where he came from! You son of a whore!”

“Go home, foreign scum!” A woman gets to her feet, furiously rummaging in her bag. Without any word of warning, she hurls a large rock at Claude. Dimitri can only watch in horror as the rock connects with Claude’s head and sends him flying backwards, landing in a heap on the floor.

With a startled cry, Dimitri rushes to Claude’s side and helps him into a sitting position. Claude leans against him, hands pressed over his forehead as blood pours between his fingers. Dimitri snatches up the discarded black cloak and eases Claude’s hands out the way, pressing the material against the wound. He briefly catches a glimpse of the cut, the sight making him sick. Whilst it isn’t very wide, the amount of blood now oozing down Claude’s face tell him that it’s quite deep. Frantically trying to stop Claude from dropping in and out of consciousness, Dimitri looks up at Edelgard, not sure what to do.

“You hurt a special guest in the presence of the emperor? Well, I see you have made your mind up. You will not be joining us in our quest.” Edelgard’s voice barely contains her rage as she holds up a hand, fingers pressed together. “Now perish.”

The sound of her fingers clicking together echoes throughout the deathly silent room.

Dimitri barely has time to take in the myrmidons materialising from the shadows before the world goes blurry and he finds himself somewhere new. A young cleric kneels down next to him and gently eases Claude out of his arms. She lays him on the floor and starts casting her healing magic over the wound. Dimitri clutches at the cloak, his breathing erratic. He looks down to see that his hands, the sleeves of his shirt, and his trousers have all been soaked in Claude’s blood.

“How did this happen? Lord Hubert just left you two here before disappearing again.” The healer dabs at the wound with a white cloth before casting some more healing magic. “You were just at the coronation ceremony for Lady Edelgard, were you not?”

“Y-Yes… But when Edelg- I mean, Her Imperial Majesty, asked the nobility if they would join her cause, Duke Aegir startled hurling abuse at Claude. And then… Someone else threw a rock at him. For no reason!” Dimitri clenches his fists into a tight ball, slamming them onto the floor. “All he did was stand there and help with the ceremony. He did nothing to deserve this! Nothing!” He angrily wipes away the tears forming in his eyes, trying to his breathing under control. “Of all the people it happened to… Why did it have to be him?!”

“Because this is the reality of the world we live in. Those vile nobles think only of themselves, and they feel that they have no need for those who come from outside of Fódlan. No, those who come from outside the Empire. If you weren't born into Adrestian nobility, then there is no need for you.”

Dimitri doesn’t look up from the floor as Edelgard crouches next to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. “I did say that Hubert arranged this coronation, didn’t I? Well, truth be told, it was more than just a coronation. It was also a purge, a chance to rid Adrestia of the corrupt individuals who seek to destroy Fódlan through their own unmoral choices. I’m just sorry you had to see it for yourself.”

The cleric sighs as she moves away from Claude, her hands soaked in blood. “He’s alive, and I’ve managed to stop the bleeding, but a blow to the head like this will take longer to heal. I suggest letting him rest for now. If he does want to go to tonight’s ball, may I suggest that he doesn’t do anything strenuous?”

Edelgard nods, her hair falling out of the twin buns. “Don’t worry, we’ll start the ball without him, and he can join in if he feels up to it. Right, Dimitri?”

Dimitri isn’t listening. He can only think of that woman who dared to throw that rock. The jeering look on her face as she hurled it towards Claude, the smirk on her face when blood started to pour down his face.

_She must die_.

“Where is she? That… _Animal_ who hurt Claude? I have to see her for myself. I want my face to be the last thing she sees as I break her neck.” He spits, venom coating his words. He grips the black cloak so tightly his knuckles turn white. “She must pay.”

“And she will. Rest assured, she will pay. But now…” Edelgard forcibly lifts Dimitri’s head up by his chin to face her. “We move onto the ball, and try to put all this behind us for tonight. Please, Dimitri, I need you with me. If you want, you can go to the training grounds to work out some of your anger. It’s still a few hours before the ball, after all.”

“Urgh… Fine.”

*

As the evening draws closer, Dimitri soaks his aching muscles into a warm bath filled with lavender bath salts. After spending the afternoon taking out his fury on the dummies in the training grounds, going so far as to decapitate one with a steel lance, he find himself in one of the many bathrooms in the Palace. Dimitri allows himself to sink into the golden bathtub, letting the water wash over him. He stays under until his lungs are begging for oxygen, until he feel his brain begin to shut down, until he feels himself blacking out.

Only then does he resurface.

He takes in deep breaths of air, allowing the fresh oxygen to flow into his lungs as he reaches for his towels. Shivering from the cold air seeping through the windows, he wraps himself up and lets the water drain from the bath. As he watches the water slide down the plughole, he thinks back to the day his father was murdered. How he was only a child, and could do nothing as he watched several members of nobility be slaughtered in front of him. What did he do to deserve surviving the attack?

He didn’t deserve to be the sole survivor.

Just like how Claude did not deserve having abuse and rocks thrown at him.

Furiously kicking the bathtub, Dimitri ignores the pain radiating from his toes as he sulks out the bathroom and down a corridor towards his bedroom. He can hear people moving around to get everything ready for the ball, but he isn’t interested in dancing tonight.

_All he wants is her blood_.

Not bothering to hang his towels up to dry, Dimitri quickly dresses in some grey cotton trousers and a blue tunic before leaving his room again and limping barefoot towards the medical wing of the Palace. The intense pain coming from his toes tells him that he broke them when he kicked the tub. He knows he looks a mess with his still-damp hair, bruised foot, and manic look on his face, but he doesn't care right now. Servants avoid eye contact as he passes them by, looking down at the floor in an attempt to not be on the receiving end of his wrath. He comes to a stop outside the medical wing and hammers on the door.

His mood goes from sour to calm the instant the healer he met earlier answers the door. Now that he isn’t panicking over Claude, he can fully appreciate everything she did for him early that day, like saving Claude’s life. He bows to her, a hand over his heart. “Sorry about this, miss. I… I merely wanted to see Claude. How is he?”

“He’s okay, just resting up. He was asking about you, actually.” She steps aside to let Dimitri enter, closing the door behind him. “He’s been talking about you non-stop since he woke up. It’s always ‘His Highness this’ and ‘His Princeliness that’." She leads him down through the hallway, coming to a halt outside a room with its door ajar. Dimitri feels his toes sinking into the plush carpet as approaches a mahogany double bed with a white duvet cover and scarlet red blanket thrown over the top. Nestled amongst the sheets, head resting on several plump pillows, is Claude. Dimitri’s heart sinks at the sight of the bandage wrapped around his head.

“I’ll leave you boys to it, then.” The healer curtsies and turns around to head back outside to the corridor. She stops suddenly when she catches a glimpse of Dimitri's broken toes. "Oh, Your Highness! Here, let me help you." She bobs down to cast her healing magic. Dimitri feels the warmth spread though his nerves, feeling all the tensions in his muscles ease along with the pain in his toes. Satisfied with her work, the healer gets to her feet and bows once more before leaving the room. 

“T-Thank you.” Dimitri calls out after her, and cautiously sits down on Claude’s bed. He reaches out and gently strokes Claude’s hair away from his forehead, tracing his fingers across the bandage.

“Nice to see you too, Your Princeliness.” Claude opens his eyes and beams at him, but Dimitri can tell that it’s a hollow smile. “I’m surprised you’re not at the ball right now.”

“If you’re not there, then I don’t want to go. Edelgard can manage without us for one night. I’m staying right here.” Dimitri picks up one of Claude’s hands and holds it between his. “I-I really don’t want to face anyone tonight. I fear I may lose it if I do. It’s for the best that I stay away.”

Claude just nods at him, his eyes drooping slightly. “I’m still… So very tired. Having a rock thrown at you really knocks you out. They found the woman who did it, by the way. Edelgard came by earlier to tell me what happened after we left. She’s currently rotting in a cell in the dungeons, along with the Prime Minister. They will both be public executed for what they did today. She said that a quick death is too easy for them.”

“Gods, I… I wanted to kill that woman for myself, but I trust Edelgard to get the job done.” Dimitri cups Claude’s face in his hands and starts stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. “Get some rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

\----

Half an hour later, when Edelgard enters the infirmary to track down Dimitri and tell him to get ready for the ball, she finds him fast asleep in bed, curled up next to Claude, their foreheads touching as the two of them rest. Giggling softly to herself, she carefully tucks in the blankets around them, and tiptoes out the room, quietly closing the door behind her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard: Ah, look at them. They're sleeping :)
> 
> Edelgard: Don't want to wake the precious gays up :)


	6. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lords return to Garreg Mach, and everything seems to fall back into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written whilst I was on a train. Turns out having a two hour plus journey and no wi-fi works wonders.
> 
> It is also my fourth attempt at writing this chapter, and this is the best I could come up with :/ Sorry!

Dimitri is, for lack of a better term, _squished_.

The carriage he finds himself is not meant to fit more than four people. The journey down to Adrestia had been a bit of a squeeze with five people, but now it is carrying seven people along the Adrestian countryside back to Garreg Mach.

On one side of the carriage, Edelgard sits wrapped up in her warm blanket to block out the cold air. Hubert sits to her right, his arms folded and a stony expression on his face. All attempts at conversation with him are met with dead silence. To Edelgard’s left is the other new occupant, the medic that had saved Claude’s life. Dimitri learns that her name is Epione von Albina, and that she was born nineteen years ago in the Empire. She graduated from the Royal School of Sorcery in the Kingdom last year, and got a job as a cleric in the Imperial Palace a few months ago. She wants to become a combat medic, hence her sneaking out the Palace to tag along for the ride. A strand of her golden hair pokes out from underneath the hood of her brown woollen cloak as she chats away about her life. 

On the other side of the carriage is Dimitri himself, pressed up against the right side next to the window. Next to him, seeming content to snuggle up underneath his warm cape, is Claude. Lysithea sulks next to Claude, looking like she would rather be anywhere but here. She pulls her cloak up around her so that just her eyes are showing, making no attempt to engage in any conversation. In contrast, Sylvain talks non-stop about the many girls he danced with at the ascension ball a couple of nights ago. Lysithea budges up closer to Claude to get away from Sylvain, scowling at him from her cocoon. Dimitri thinks back to the night of the ball, and how he had accidentally missed it. He doesn’t remember falling asleep in the infirmary bed, but he does remember how he woke up with his face inches away from a sleeping Claude. In a blind panic, he had leapt out of bed and ran back to his own bedroom, his bright red face hidden in his hands. He hasn’t told anyone about it, not even Claude.

He just hopes that no-one walked in on them like that.

“And there was this one girl, I swear she was into me.” Sylvain says with a love-struck tone of voice. “She was very forwards about her intentions. You should have been there, Your Highness. Where were you, anyway?”

“Me? Oh, well... I was tired from training, so I went to rest my eyes. I guess I fell asleep and slept past the ball. My apologies, Edelgard, I didn’t mean to miss out.” Dimitri diverts his gaze to look out the window, praying that the blush creeping up his cheeks doesn’t show.

Edelgard looks at him with a smile that is hard to read. “No worries. I guessed you were tired, so I left you be. You didn’t miss much. I didn’t stay long, anyway. I had other business to attend to. Namely, the nobles who hurt Claude, Duke and Duchess Aegir.” Her expression turns sour as she says their names, as though they have left a bad taste in her mouth. “I have my own vendetta against them, anyway. It’s thanks to them that my father lost much of his power all those years ago. I haven’t killed them yet, as I want Ferdinand to know about them. Though I suppose it’ll be fun explaining to the Black Eagles that most of them are now orphans.”

“Better you than me, Your Majesty. I couldn't even stage a coup if I wanted to, as the nobility in the Alliance all make up the Roundtable. Taking them out of the equation would cause the country to collapse, as if it’s not already on the brink of doing so.” Claude shudders. “House Riegan is in enough trouble as it is. The last thing we need is a scandal.”

“What is the Leicester Alliance like, Claude? I’ve heard so much about it, yet I’ve never been there myself.” Epione leans forwards in her seat and removes her hood, her brown eyes sparkling with excitement and wonder.

As Claude begins telling Epione about the Alliance, Dimitri leans his head against the window of the carriage. Claude’s voice acts as background noise for him to close his eyes and drift off to sleep. 

*

_“Please, just listen. If let me help you take down Her Majesty here and now, I promise I will leave you be. The Leicester Alliance will dissolve, and all ownership will pass to you. I will leave Fódlan, and…”_

_“I said, get out of my way!”_

_“D-Dimitri… I hope… That you will find yourself again… and become the noble king… I know you are. Look after… The Alliance. It’s in your hands now."_

*

“Hey, Your Princeliness? We’re at the town, so we’re walking up to the monastery.”

Dimitri jolts awake, his face pressed against the icy cold window pane of the carriage. He tries to calm his frantic breathing as he pushes himself off the window and brushes his hair out of his mouth. 

_Gods, that dream again. How long must I have that recurring nightmare? _

"Woah, easy there, Your Highness. Didn't mean to startle you. Take your time, okay? I'll be outside with the others." Claude gives Dimitri a small smile and climbs outside, leaving him alone. 

_Why the dream again? I thought we'd altered the course of events. _

As Dimitri pokes his head out of the carriage, he quickly surveys his surroundings. The winter sun is beginning to set on the sleepy town with only a few citizens are out and about. The chilly air bites into Dimitri’s skin as he pulls his hood up, trying in vain to keep warm. He regrets leaving his thick furs back at the monastery. 

"Come on! Everyone's already started walking up." 

Dimitri spots Claude standing a few feet away, a couple of bags at his feet. Dimitri nods a quick thanks to the drivers as he leaves the carriage and makes his way to Claude, trying to push the nightmare to the back of his mind. 

In hindsight, he shouldn't have bothered. 

"So, what were you dreaming of? Your face was all scrunched up, like you were having a nightmare." Claude hands Dimitri his bag and set off walking back to the monastery. "Was it... Was it another vision?" 

"Not really, no. It was just a repeat of the first one, but only the part where I stabbed you. Just that one little bit, over and over again." Dimitri wants nothing more than to reach out and take a hold of Claude's hand, something to remind him that it was just a dream and wasn't real. His hand stops mere centimetres away from Claude's before he changes his mind, instead shoving it back under his cloak. 

"Oh... Well then... Do you think the Goddess is trying to tell us something? Maybe... That there's still a lot to be done? Strange that it affects you now, of all times." Claude shrugs, seemingly lost in his thoughts. He sighs as he rubs the back of his neck. "We'll discuss it later. Come on, we don't want to get left behind." He pushes on to catch up with the group. Dimitri can see ahead of him the figures of Epione and Lysithea. Despite the age gap, the girls are the same height and look like long-lost sisters when standing next to each other. Their moods, however, could not be more different. Whilst Lysithea mopes under her bundle of layers, Epione is positively bursting with excitement. Dimitri can practically hear her vibrate as he approaches her.

“Your Highness! This is a brand new experience for me, and Garreg Mach sounds like such a wonderful place to be. I hope I can train to become a better medic. Ooh, I wonder if I can get experience on the battlefield?” Epione claps her hands together. “If I am to join a class, which class do you recommend? I understand that you, Lady Edelgard, and Claude are the house leaders, correct? Would I be in Her Majesty’s house as I am from the Empire? Or maybe your house because I went to the sorcery school there? But I do like the sound of Claude’s house. Oh, so much to choose from!”

“You want to join the Golden Deer house? Well, we’d be honoured to have such a talented cleric like yourself. Especially after you saved my life.” Claude drops back to stand next to Dimitri, nudging him with an elbow. “Right, Your Highness? You don’t mind me stealing her away to the Golden Deer? She’s even got the hair colour for it. She’ll fit right in.” 

"Well, it would be a shame to lose a talented mage, but I guess it can't be help. She did save your life, for which I am grateful for." Dimitri represses the memory of Claude bleeding out on the throne room floor, his body going limper by the minute. 

_If we hadn't got her to Epione when we did... He may not be here right now. _

_Gods, I hope the time never comes when I have to watch Claude die_ _. _

_Seeing him die in my vision was bad enough, but witnessing it in person? _

_No, I must make sure it never happens! _

“I would love to join the Golden Deer house!” Epione curtsies, her plaited hair falling down past her face. “I look forward to learning with you.”

“Well, I guess that settles it. I was about to ask what house you want to join, but you seem to have made your mind up.” Edelgard approaches the group, Hubert lingering behind her like a shadow. Dimitri catches a glimpse of his menacing stare and turns his head away. He burrows deeper into his hood and drones out the chatter going on around him as the monastery appears into view. 

*

“Oh, there you are. Where have you been, boar?”

“Hello to you too, Felix.” Dimitri shuffles into his bedroom as Felix loiters behind him, arms folded and a scowl on his face. Dumping his bag onto the floor, Dimitri massages his sore shoulders. Sitting for several hours in a cramped carriage, followed by carrying his luggage up the steep path to the monastery, has left his muscles feeling stiff.

“I said, where have you been?!” Felix storms into the room and spins Dimitri round to face him. “Answer me, boar!” He grips onto Dimitri’s cloak, bringing their faces close together.

“In Enbarr, the Imperial capital.” Dimitri gently pushes Felix away, trying to free himself from his classmate’s hold. “I was helping out Edelgard with a-“

“You traitor!” Felix snaps as he violently pushes Dimitri against the wall. Dimitri flinches as his head connects with the stone, causing him to see stars. He rubs the sore patch on his head as Felix shouts at him some more. 

“Not so loud, Felix...” Dimitri tries one more to push Felix away, to no avail. “I promise I have a good reason for disappearing to the Empire. Edelgard promised to help us get to the bottom of the Tragedy of Duscur if I help her out with a task of her own. She says that the true perpetrators are still at large.”

“What are you talking about, you boar?! The people of Duscur are responsible, and you know it. Why bother wasting your time with the dead when they are already gone?” Felix gives Dimitri another hard shove against the wall. “Don’t you know that the Empire will betray us at the first chance they get?”

“Edelgard wants to bring about an end to the Church and the Crests. As do I.” Dimitri clenches his fists into small balls. “During her coronation, she called out for the nobles to join her, and they just... Gah...” He slams a fists down onto his desk, startling Felix enough for him to let go and take a step back. “Sorry... I'm sorry. The nobles, they hurt Claude. They... They insulted him, calling him ‘son of a whore’ and ‘foreign scum’. And then, they threw a rock at him. A physical rock that cut his head open and nearly killed him. He would have died were it not for a cleric...”

“Oh, I-I had no idea... What happened then?” Felix asks, his voice uncharacteristically soft. Dimitri stands up straight and starts to massage his temples to soothe the oncoming headache.

“Well, Her Majesty has sentenced them to death, but it’s not happened yet. I suspect she wants the finish off the Church and sort out the vacant positions within the Empire before she executes them. She’s already disposed of the other nobility in a bloody purge during her coronation. I think she wanted to place them under house arrest, but after Claude got hurt...”

“She changed her mind. Understandable. Was Sylvain injured?” Felix leans against the door frame, his arms folded. “Please tell me Sylvain is unharmed.”

“Sylvain wasn’t present at the coronation. I made sure he was away from the throne room.” Dimitri kneels down to sort out his luggage. “He was in the library with Lysithea, doing Crest research. I knew tensions would be high, so I kept him out the way.”

“I see.” Felix spins around to leave Dimitri’s bedroom, but pauses in the doorway. “Boar-, um... Dimitri. Thank you. And I hope Claude is okay.”

“Wait, did you just...” Dimitri looks up from his luggage to find that Felix has vanished, the door closing behind him. “Did you just say thank you? Huh. When was the last time you thanked me?”

*

To Dimitri’s amazement, the Academy acts like he was never absent. He quickly falls back into his routine, and the days go by with little cause for concern. Edelgard couldn’t find it in herself to tell the Black Eagles about the deaths of the Adrestian nobility, so resolved to keep it to herself until the time was right. The Blue Lion house celebrated his and Sylvain’s return, though Professor Byleth gave them extra homework and a detention to make up for the lessons they lost. Epione, true to her word, joined the Golden Deer house and immediately threw herself into her work. She got along with everyone, her carefree and caring nature making everyone like her. Claude’s head injury had been explained as him hitting himself in the face with a lance, and Epione’s new story was that she originally came from the Alliance, despite her not having any history with the place. 

All, it seemed, was going well.

That is, until Ethereal Moon arrived along with an unexpected visitor from the Alliance.

“Judith! What are you doing here?” Claude looks at her in shock, dropping the quill he was holding and spraying ink everywhere. He and Dimitri are sitting in the library, working together on the lessons they both missed. “I sent a letter to my grandfather, but didn’t expect to get a response in person. What’s my old man up to, anyway?”

“It’s Lady Judith, boy. And that is why I am here.” Judith pulls out a chair and sits opposite Claude. “Duke Riegan’s condition has taken a turn for the worse. I’m afraid he’s on his death bed, and won’t last for very long. I need you to come to back to Derdriu immediately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epione von Albina is what happens when I google "healing deities" and "light deities." Epione is apparently the Greek goddess of the soothing of pain, which I felt was perfect for a cleric. And Albina is, according to Wikipedia, "the Etruscan goddess of the dawn and protector of ill-fated lovers". 
> 
> Take that as you will >_>
> 
> Admittedly, this is a bit of a filler, but I didn't want to go straight from the Empire to the Alliance, so I hope it wasn't too rushed or boring.


	7. A Word Of Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard receives another vision, and the lords seek out some advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was, once again, written on a long train journey heading home, and finished during another long journey somewhere else. I wanted something a bit more cheerful, and that did not happen :|
> 
> Whoops.

“Edelgard? Edelgard! Please, wake up!”

_Ugh, where am I? Last thing I remember is coming back from the Leicester Alliance..._

_And then there was a sharp pain in my neck..._

_Followed by... _

_Nothing..._

Edelgard tries to lift her head up, her whole body feeling numb. Through her eyelids, she makes out the colour green. A dark green, the colour of emeralds. She blinks again, trying to clear her vision enough to see clearly. As she slowly comes to her senses, she realises that she is kneeling down on a cold, stone floor. She tries to stand, but is held down by thick chains wrapped around her body and legs. Now fully awake, she desperately looks around and notices that she is somewhere she’d been before: The Holy Tomb. She’d briefly gone there to look at the Crest Stones, to scope out the area to work out the best time to come in and “procure” them.

“Oh, thank the Gods. I think we were ambushed on our way back to Garreg Mach. I don’t know where we are...”

Edelgard turns her attention to the voice in front of her, her heart sinking when she sees Dimitri and Claude chained together. They struggle some more against their bindings before giving up, leaning against each other with the back of their heads touching.

“Would explain the sharp pain in my neck.” Claude sighs, nudging at the stone floor with his boot. “I don’t see a way out this, I’m afraid.”

“Ah, I see you are all awake. Did you really think that we wouldn’t notice your little schemes? The Church of Seiros has spies everywhere. Word of your plans would reach back to us eventually.”

“Rhea. I should have known you are behind this. Unhand us at once! We are the rulers of the three countries of Fódlan! Without us, Fódlan will fall and...”

A sharp slap across Edelgard's face knocks the wind out of her sails. Her neck jerks to the side with such force that she wonders for a few seconds if her neck is broken. She hears Dimitri and Claude cry out to her, followed by more rattling of chains. Spitting blood out of her mouth, Edelgard stares at Rhea, anger burning in her eyes.

“Take me out by all means, but not them. They have nothing to do with this!” Edelgard gives Dimitri and Claude an apologetic smile. “I dragged them into my plans. Without me, they wouldn’t have done any of this.”

“Be that as it may, they still contributed. Claude is the leader of the Leicester Alliance now, is he not? That means he gave the order to take out the Eastern Church. You may have roped him along, but he still gave the order. For that, he must pay.”

“Fine, b-but leave Dimitri out of this!” Claude cries out. Edelgard can't help but notice how he reaches behind him to grip Dimitri’s hand tightly. “What’s he done to contribute?”

Rhea smiles, the smile not reaching her eyes. “Nothing. However, if he is left alive, he will tell everyone. I must clean up any loose ends.” She walks behind Edelgard and claps her hands. Out of the shadows, a swarm of archers appear, their arrows nocked and ready to fire.

“No, please! Wait!” Edelgard cries, her pleas falling on deaf ears. She watches in horror as arrows go flying through the air and strike Dimitri and Claude. The two of them twitch as the arrows pierce their flesh, blood pouring out their puncture wounds and onto the stone floor. The twitching comes to a halt as another wave of arrows connect with them. Their heads droop down as blood begins to pool underneath them.

_Gods, no!_

_Not them!_

_They didn’t deserve this..._

“You did this, Edelgard. You killed them.” Rhea yanks Edelgard’s head back by her hair. “You know that the punishment for conspiring against the Church is death, don’t you? Fear not, child, for I will make it quick.”

Edelgard barely gets a word out as the cold bite of steel hits her throat.

*

“Lady Edelgard! Wake up, you’re having another vision!”

Edelgard jerks upright with a cry, desperately trying to free herself from her tangled sheets. She rolls out of bed and kicks away at the blankets, sobbing and screaming.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to get them killed! Don’t kill me!”

“Lady Edelgard!”

The suffocating blankets are pulled away, and Edelgard finds herself being gently wrapped up in a pair of arms. The familiar spell of warm musk hits her nostrils as a hand reaches up to stroke her hair.

_Hubert..._

“Shush, it will be alright. You’ve just had another vision. A vile one, by the sounds of it. Just breathe.”

Edelgard brings her hands up to cling onto Hubert, crying into his night shirt. The nightmare replays in her mind: the arrows striking down Dimitri and Claude, the way their bodies resembled pin cushions, the blood pouring onto the floor as they bleed out, the sensation of the knife slicing through her own throat...

_Goddess above, what was that?! _

“Gods, Hubert...” Edelgard wipes her eyes with the sleeves of her nightgown. “I killed them. We-We went against the Eastern Church, and Rhea found out. She... She abducted us, and then... And _then..._ She killed Dimitri... And Claude... With an archer firing squad. She slit my throat...”

“I’ll kill her myself if she lays a hand on you.” Hubert growls, holding Edelgard closer. “We must tell the others. They’ll want to know about this, seeing as it affects them, as well.”

“A-Agreed...” Edelgard sighs and closes her eyes, allowing herself to smothered in Hubert’s affection. At any other time, she would have laughed at how this behaviour is so unlike her normally cold-blooded and unfeeling retainer, but now she is just thankful for some comfort after a horrific nightmare.

"Let's get going. Their bedroom is just across the corridor from us." Edelgard gets to her feet, holding onto Hubert for support. She lights up an oil lamp resting on a writing desk and carefully opens the door to the twin bedroom she and Hubert share.

The Riegan Manor is a luxurious three-story house located near the docks of Derdriu. The ground floor has the reception rooms, dining rooms, kitchen, and servant quarters. The first floor is full of guest bedrooms and bathrooms, with the second floor being where the Duke and important guests sleep. With enough bedrooms in the house to house everyone in their own rooms, Edelgard couldn’t help by laugh at how Hubert insisted on sharing a twin bedroom with her, for “the safety of Her Majesty.”

Out in the corridor of the second floor, armed with the oil lamp, Edelgard slowly tiptoes along to where Claude and Dimitri sleep. She isn't at all surprised at how Dimitri was more than happy to share a bedroom with Claude. The only people who have their own bedrooms are Lysithea, Sylvain, and Epione. Lysithea had put her foot down about having her own room, and threatened to cast her most powerful magic on Sylvain if he dared sneak into her room at night.

Outside the bedroom Dimitri and Claude share, Edelgard lightly taps on the door, and listens. When she hears nothing, she slowly opens the door and pokes her head round. In the warm glow of the oil lamp, she sees the Dimitri and Claude fast asleep in the double bed. Dimitri is laying on his side, head nestled amongst the plump pillows. Next to him is Claude, arms and legs wrapped around him. Both seem blissfully unaware of the current situation.

“Hmm, they seem to be unaffected.” Hubert stands at Edelgard’s side, taking in the scene before them. “Does this mean they have realised their feelings?”

“I doubt it, Hubert. Come tomorrow, they’ll pretend like this never happened.”

*

The next morning, Edelgard wakes up to find the sun is high in the sky. Confused, she checks the time on the clock hanging on the wall: 11:31am. She curses aloud as she throws back the duvet and sprints across the bedroom to grab her clothes. To her dismay, the other bed is perfectly made and Hubert is nowhere to be seen.

_You could have woken me up..._

Not bothering to wash, Edelgard throws on her Academy uniform and sprints down the stairs to the ground floor, coming a halt in front of the dining room. A buffet is spread out on the table, with everyone accept Claude tucking into a lunch of sandwiches, cakes, and pots of tea. Lysithea and Epione are content to shovel fistfuls of cake into their mouths, whilst Sylvain nibbles away at some sandwiches with surprising delicateness. Hubert and Dimitri, meanwhile, sip away at their cups of tea with their plates only containing a scone with jam and cream.

“Ah, Your Majesty! This tea is simply divine. Nothing beats a good cup of camomile.” Dimitri takes another sip of his tea. “I do believe Claude went ahead and bought everyone their favourite tea. At least, the tea that is available to purchase from the Derdriu markets. Here,” he point to a yellow stripy pot. “I believe this is full of bergamot tea.”

“That’s right. I went ahead and made a note of everyone’s favourite tea so that I can purchase it beforehand. I wanted you all to feel at home.” Claude strolls into the dining room and plops down next to Dimitri, pinching half a scone from his plate and taking a big bite out of it. “Just been to see my grandfather. The old man is still bedridden, and his condition is worsening. But hey. he's still alive. For now.”

Edelgard quietly sits down next to Hubert and pours herself some bergamot tea. She smiles into her tea cup as Dimitri tries in vain to retrieve the stolen scone, now half eaten. The bergamot tea does little to soothe her fractured nerves. Even though she did manage to fall back to asleep after her nightmare, the memory of it all still haunts her. The vision of the arrows puncturing Dimitri and Claude enters her mind, and she ends up choking on her tea. The liquid spills out her nose and drips down her face, pooling down onto the table and her lap.

“Lady Edelgard!” Hubert begins patting Edelgard on the back, taking care not to hit her too hard. She doubles over in a coughing fit, tears streaming down her bloodshot eyes.

“I’m okay... I’m okay...” She manages to say, clutching onto the dining table for support. All pain in her body subsides as a warming glow takes over, spreading from her heart across her nerves to the end of her fingers and toes. She glances up to see Epione casting her healing magic, her hands covered in a familiar white glow.

“Is everything already, Lady Edelgard? You seem most troubled today. Hubert did say that you had a bad nightmare and that he let you sleep in.” Epione picks up a serviette and starts mopping up the tea. “Maybe you should seek some help.”

“Indeed. I have been meaning to speak to my grandfather about these visions, get his opinion and everything.” Claude pushes himself to his feet, polishing off the other half of Dimitri’s scone. “I think he’s conscious enough to hear us out.”

“Claude! Get your own food! But yes, I agree. So far, we’ve been blundering around on our own. I think we need to get some other help.” Dimitri finishes off his tea and places the cup back onto its saucer. “Do you think he will be able to help us?”

Claude shrugs. “I’m not sure. No harm in trying, right?”

*

Back on the second floor, Edelgard enters the master bedroom with Claude and Dimitri to find an elderly man resting in a four-poster bed with the golden curtains drawn back. He coughs into a handkerchief and takes some medicine from a medic before turning his attention to the doorway.

“Ah, Claude! So these are your little friends.” He holds out a frail hand. “Edelgard von Hresvelg, Emperor of the Adrestian Empire. Claude has told me a lot about you, and your goals to overthrow the Church of Seiros.” He coughs some more into the cloth, which comes away from his mouth covered in blood.

“That’s right, Duke Riegan.” Edelgard stops at the side of his bed and quickly bows. “I cannot do this with the help of Claude or Dimitri, so I am grateful for their presence. Even at Enbarr, they helped out a great deal.”

“Indeed, it is amazing what we can achieve when we put our heads together and work with each other.” Dimitri steps in and also bows. “But, alas, we are in need some advice.”

"Seeking advice from a dying man, eh?” Duke Riegan reaches out for a glass of water on his bedside table. After taking a few sips with the help of the medic, he waves her out of the room. “Well, what can I help three young souls with?”

Edelgard wastes no time in describing the visions they have all received over the past few months, including her recent one that occurred the previous night, along with the events of Enbarr. Out the corner of her eye, she spots Dimitri reaching out to take Claude’s hand, who willingly links their fingers together.

“... And that is all there is to it, Your Dukeness. I apologise if I have given you too much information to process, but we really are unsure of what it all means.” Edelgard perches on a stool at the foot of the bed, whilst Dimitri and Claude lean against the wall, hands still linked together.

Duke Riegan hums to himself, tapping his fingers together in thought. He coughs up some more blood, wiping it away with the blood-stained cloth resting in his hand. After a few minutes, he lets out a sigh.

“It seems to me that you three have been given divine interventions from the Goddess, Sothis. She is guiding you along this journey, and giving you these... Visions, when you are straying from the path to victory. It seems the latest one is telling you to not take out the Eastern Church.”

“That was our plan, grandfather. But, if it leads to all of our deaths...”

“Exactly, Claude. If you want advice from a dying old man, leave the Eastern Church be. At least, until you have dealt with the Western Church. They have been trying to gain independence for years, have they not? Well, grant them what they seek. The main Church won’t know something is up until the Eastern Church has been taken out, and by then... It’ll be too late...” Duke Reigan’s eyes roll back into his head as blood starts pouring from his mouth. Dimitri immediately drags a panicked Claude from the room and ushers in the medic, who waves Edelgard out the room and shuts the door behind her.

“Leave the Eastern Church alone... Of course, it makes sense now.” Edelgard paces back and forth along the corridor, repeating Duke Reigan’s advice to herself over and over.

_Leave the Eastern Church alone, and take out the Western Church first. _

_I should have worked that out for myself, but I was so preoccupied with that vision... _

_It all makes sense now! _

The bedroom door reopens, and Edelgard turns to face the medic, her white robes covered in blood. She shakes her head solemnly as Claude’s knees give out from underneath him, Dimitri rushing to catch him before he falls.

“He’s gone. Duke Riegan has passed away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All this talk about the Leicester Alliance is hilarious to me, as I live an hour's train ride away from the real life Leicester.
> 
> And I know I will never be truly happy with my work, but this is the best I can come up with :/ 
> 
> Sorry!


	8. A Visit From The Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sothis makes an appearance to clear up some confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! 
> 
> Here is a brand new chapter, fresh off the production line. I'm back to work tomorrow, so I wanted to get something out before then. Hope it's not too rushed! 
> 
> (Also, just to clear up any confusion about floors: I'm British, so I use the ground floor, first floor, second floor method of naming. Hope that helps!)

On the day of the memorial service for the late Duke, The Reigan Manor is bustling with activity as nobles and commoners alike from the Alliance all arrive to pay their respects. Dimitri and Edelgard stand next to Claude in the main reception room, offering a silent pillar of support as Claude meets and greets the various well-wishers. The new Sovereign Duke holds his head up high as he easily smiles and thanks each of his guests for stopping by.

Dimitri can tell that the smile is hiding a deep sadness, his emerald green eyes shining with the tears he is holding back.

_He’s keeping it all in. _

_Any minute now, it could all come crumbling down._

“Your Dukeness, please accept my heartfelt condolences.” Count Gloucester stands in front of Claude and bows. As he stands, he takes a moment to smooth down his immaculate waistcoat. “It is a shame that the old Duke didn’t have enough time left in the world to fully train you to take over. Rest assured, if you have any issues, do not hesitate to bring them up at the Roundtable Conferences. I will also tell Lorenz to keep an extra eye on you when you return to Garreg Mach.”

“Thank you, Count Gloucester. It did come as a sudden shock, but I have some good support in place.” Claude gives Dimitri and Edelgard a genuine smile. “The ties between the Alliance, the Kingdom, and the Empire will be stronger than ever. But, that will all have to wait. I do have to graduate from the Officer’s Academy before fully taking over.”

“Ah, yes. Well, worry not. The remaining lords of the Roundtable will keep everything in check until you return.” Count Gloucester bows once more. “I will take my leave now. No doubt everyone else will want to talk with you.”

Claude nods at the retreating Count, and allows himself to quickly wipe away escaping tears from his eyes.

“Excuse me a moment, please. I... I need some time alone.” Claude walks away and vanishes amongst the crowds of people. Dimitri watches him go, feeling a familiar pain of loss in his heart.

_I know just how he feels, losing someone so unexpectedly. _

_If only there was something I could do to help him. _

“He’s taking it quite hard. No surprises, seeing as his only living relative in Fódlan is now deceased.” Edelgard says as she tugs on the sleeves of Dimitri’s jacket and stands on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. “Go and find him. I’ll cover for you both. I think... I think he needs you most of all.”

“Are you sure? He said he wants to be left alone...”

Edelgard shakes her head. “No, he says that, but he really needs someone he can trust. Someone like you.” She pats Dimitri’s arm. “Please, do it for all of us. I know I’m no good at comforting people, but give him my love, as well.”

“Alright. I just... I just need to find him first of all. He can’t have gone far.”

Dimitri weaves his way out of the room and scans the area for any sign of Claude. Every room downstairs is filled with nobles and commoners alike, all recounting stories of the late Duke and his many endeavours, but there is no sign of Claude. A quick glance outside in the snowy gardens also yields no results.

_He must be upstairs. I don’t think he would leave the manor at a time like this. _

Back inside the manor, Dimitri heads up the stairs to the first floor and checks every single bedroom and bathroom. Worry starts setting in as he still finds no sign of Claude, and he hurries up the second floor to continue his search. He practically cries with relief when he finally finds Claude in the master bedroom, hunched over on the bed, his face buried in something woollen. Dimitri can tell that Claude is holding back the tears, his voice breaking.

“My grandfather commissioned these for you and Edelgard, to match my Golden Deer one.” Claude lowers his hands onto his lap, holding onto the blue and red woollen scarves. “He was the same age as me when he became Duke. In the sixty-six years he ruled, he managed to take a country on the brink of a civil war, and turn it into the prosperous nation it is today. I can barely manage to keep the Golden Deer House in check.” Claude angrily wipes away at his eyes with the back of his hand. “I can feel the Alliance beginning to break apart, and I’ve only been in charge for three days. The nobles of the territories may accept me, but I fear that everyone else is still cautious of me. I’m not even from Fódlan...”

“Claude, it’s not easy losing someone so suddenly... I remember the Tragedy of Duscur, and how suddenly I lost everyone I knew and loved. It was an awful time.” Dimitri sits down next to Claude and wraps an arm around him. Claude offers no resistance as he rests his head on Dimitri’s shoulders. “Believe me, I know exactly how you are feeling, Claude. But, during those hard times, I did find that crying helped ease the pain.”

“No offense, Your Highness, but I can’t allow others to see me cry. As a kid, I always spent a lot of time licking my wounds and coming up with schemes, trying to keep out of trouble whilst plotting against my enemies. My parents always told me that I wouldn’t grow stronger if I didn’t learn to fight my own battles. And so, in the end, I did. I grew up to be as independent and self-reliant as my parents wanted me to be.” Claude sighs. “Lucky me, right? But during that time, if I showed any sign of weakness, those who were out for my blood would swoop in and take advantage. They were like vultures, just waiting for me to make a wrong move.

“We’re not in Almyra, and you are surrounded by people who love you.” Dimitri pulls Claude into a side hug, running a hand up and down his shoulder. “There is no shame in letting everything out. Holding your emotions in like this is not healthy, Claude. Please...” Dimitri presses a soft kiss into Claude’s hair. “Please don’t feel you need to hide anything back. It’s just you and me in here, no one else. Edelgard is covering for us downstairs, so you’re safe. She wants you to feel better, too.”

The dam holding back Claude’s emotions cracks as a few tears fall down his face, followed by more of them. Then, he buries his head into Dimitri’s shoulder as the dam fully breaks apart, the scarves in his lap falling to the floor. Dimitri holds him close, not caring about his shoulder getting progressively damp. He feels Claude cling onto him like a lifeline, his whole body shaking. Running a hand through Claude’s hair, Dimitri says nothing as he allows himself to be a shoulder to cry on.

_Gods, how long has he been holding this in for? _

Dimitri loses track of time as Claude’s soul-wrenching sobs eventually quieten down to soft hiccups, before stopping altogether with the occasional sniffle escaping.

“Feeling better?” He dares to ask, carefully easing Claude away enough to look at his face. His eyes are bloodshot and puffy, with tear stains running down his cheeks. He offers a weak nod.

“Y-Yeah, I guess so. I... Can we stay here a bit longer?” Claude asks, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

_He sounds so broken. _

_Not at all like the confident and easy-going leader I know and love. _

“Of course.” Dimitri pulls him back into a hug and slowly rocks back and forth, humming a song his father used to sing to him as a child. He can’t remember the lyrics, other than they were about the brave knights of Faerghus. As he hums away, he feels Claude’s grip around him being to loosen. After a few minutes, Dimitri hears the sound of Claude’s soft snoring. He smiles to himself as he gently lays the sleeping Claude onto the bed, tucking his hair behind his ear. He waits a few more minutes, perched on the bed as he watches Claude’s chest rise and fall in a steady slumber.

_He looks so peaceful when he’s asleep, with no worries about anything. _

Feeling certain that Claude is fast asleep, he leans down and softly kisses the side of Claude’s head. His heart threatening to burst out his chest, he tiptoes out the room and leaves the door ajar.

_Oh Goddess above, I hope he was asleep for that._

****

Claude is 100% certain that he is dreaming.

Or that somehow, somewhere, he’d popped a pill of some illicit substance and is having the trip of his life.

It would explain why he is now somewhere dark and standing in the presence of a child with dark green hair and an attitude problem.

“I mean, honestly! I tried to be subtle about it, but it’s like the three of you share a brain cell!” The girl sighs as she slouches on her throne. “I thought the three of you are supposed to be intelligent, but I guess that isn’t the case. It took me displaying a future of the three of you dying before you worked up enough brain power to even ask for help!”

“Um... Pardon my, uh, bluntness...” Claude looks up at the girl on her throne, tapping his foot on the stone floor. “Who are you, exactly?”

“Hmph, the audacity! I’ve been giving you these visions for months now, and you don’t even know who I am!” The girl rises to her feet, and starts to walk down the stairs from her throne. “I am the Goddess, Sothis. No, no, there’s no need to gawk at me. Just listen to what I say.”

She reaches the bottom of her throne and comes to a halt in front in front of Claude.

“I reside inside your professor, the one who used to be a mercenary. Through them, I have seen your many futures, most of which involve untold horrors and tragic deaths. Not just for you, but for most of Fódlan.”

_So we were right..._

“No matter what path they went down, no matter who they sided with, a war between the three nations broke out and one of you always died. Even when I would rewind time to do a different route, it never worked out. I felt like I had to do something a bit more drastic.” Sothis clasps her hands together, as though deep in prayer. “I rewound time back as far as I could, and gifted each of you with a premonition of what is to come. You were doing well, until you came up with the plan to take out the Eastern Church. You may not be aware of it, but that future did occur. You won’t remember it because, to you, it hasn't happened. But I did see it happen. And it wasn’t pretty.”

“Oh Gods... I can’t imagine how Edelgard felt, watching Dimitri and I die...” Claude sinks to his knees. “Thank you for stepping in.”

“There, now. It’s alright. I did deem you worth saving, after all.” Sothis kneels down to join him. “Ah, it seems your body is beginning to wake up. Before you go, let me tell you this: it is safe for you to return to the monastery. By delaying your plans to deal with the Eastern Church, you have altered your future. I’ve yet to see what is to come, but at least you won’t be gruesomely murdered. Oh, and one more thing...”

Sothis begins to fade from existence as darkness takes over Claude’s vision. Before he fully loses her voice, he can just make out what she is saying:

“Dimitri does loves you, even if he appears to be completely oblivious to your feelings. Heh, young love never fails to amuse me.”

*

Claude comes back to reality with a sudden jolt.

_What in the name of Sothis just happened?_

“I... I was mourning the loss of my grandfather... And I fell asleep in Dimitri’s arms... Then the Goddess spoke to me in my sleep...” He groans as he heaves himself off his grandfather's, no... Off _his_ four-poster bed. “Maybe I did take some drugs or something.”

On the second-floor corridor, Claude slowly creeps back to his bedroom. The oil in the lamps in burning low, providing just enough light for Claude to find his door and sneak back in. Using the light coming from the streets outside, Claude quickly undresses out of his funeral clothes and into his nightwear. He huddles down under his duvet covers and stares at the wall, his mind racing. Despite needing some sleep, the visit from Sothis keep replaying in his head. 

_I've managed to get around six hours sleep in the past three days, so maybe Sothis was a hallucination brought on by sleep deprivation..._

_Sothis... _

_The premonitions... _

_Our deaths at the hands of each other... _

_It’s all just so confusing..._

_And Dimitri..._

_What does it all mean?!_

Sighing in frustration, he turns over in bed and is greeted with a sight that makes his heart melt. Curled up in a ball, fast sleep, in Dimitri. His face is scrunched up and his breathing is erratic. Claude shuffles up to Dimitri and pauses for a few seconds before kissing his forehead. As if sensing his presence, Dimitri wraps his arms around Claude and holds on tight. His face relaxes, along with his breathing. Feeling at peace with the world, Claude feels himself drifting off into a deep sleep. 

That night, he sleeps better than he’s ever done. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, to myself: I just want these boys to be happy. Is that too much to ask? 
> 
> I enjoyed writing Sothis's dialogue. She such a sarcastic little brat and I love her.


	9. A Heart To Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning to Garreg Mach, the lords plot their next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession time: I got home from work yesterday and had a drink to unwind a bit after being on my feet all day. I loaded up my laptop with the intention of not doing any writing at all, and instead churned out this at one in the morning whilst slightly drunk. 
> 
> Hence why this chapter is more emotional than usual.
> 
> Drunk!me just really enjoys tugging at the heartstrings, it seems. 
> 
> Don't worry, I waited until I had sobered up before editing.
> 
> And for maximum feels, listen to A Funeral of Flowers when reading this. It has nothing to do with the contents of the chapter, I just had it on repeat whilst writing and managed to make myself cry.

“Professor, I beg of you. Please, do not choose me as our house representative. I am utterly serious.”

Dimitri looks at Byleth with pleading eyes, internally begging to not be chosen as the house representative for the White Heron Cup. It had been nice to return back to Garreg Mach after his time in the Alliance, but now he finds himself wanting to return to Derdriu and hide under the docks to avoid the intense stare of his professor.

“Need I remind you that even though you are crown prince of Faerghus, you are still one of my students. And I thought I made it clear what would happen if you disappeared from the Academy without so much as a warning.” Byleth stands at the front of the Blue Lions classroom, their arms folded and a scowl on their face. “I did warn you that there would be consequences.”

“P-Professor! Please, hear me out!” Dimitri frantically rummages around in his brain to come up with an excuse. “Sylvain also came with me to the Alliance. Why not pick him as the house representative? Surely he stands a better chance at winning, right? He is more charismatic than me, after all.”

Byleth’s expression softens as they shakes their head. “Hanneman, Manuela, and I all had a staff meeting about this, and we all agreed that the house leaders should the ones to take part in the White Heron Cup. That means Claude will represent the Golden Deer, and Edelgard will represent the Black Eagles.” A faint hint of a smile appears on their face. “I know exactly what it is you are doing, Your Highness. Sothis has kept me well informed on your mission, and don’t think I haven’t forgotten about the Holy Tomb...” They pause for a moment, clearly fighting back their emotions. “I understand what you are doing, but you did leave the Academy without an official reason and it is the second time you have done so. Your punishment is either a month’s worth of after school detention, or to represent the Blue Lions in the White Heron Cup. The choice is yours.”

“I-Very well, Professor. I accept.”

Byleth smiles, a rare genuine smile that reaches their eyes. “Good, but I would also like you to keep your fellow Blue Lions up to date, as well. If anything goes wrong, they need to be prepared. Now, find your seat and prepare for the lesson. I want to have one-to-one tutoring with you all today.” They turn back to the chalkboard and begin to write down their lesson plan. Dimitri slinks back to his desk, absent-mindedly scribbling on a piece of parchment.

_Ah, yes... Claude mentioned something about Sothis living inside the Professor. I didn’t believe it myself, but seeing as they know about our plans and the Holy Tomb... _

_I guess I have no choice but to believe it now._

*

At the end of the day’s lessons, Dimitri glumly stores his books away in his desk and places his quill back into the ink well. The rest of his classmates all bundle up in their furs and head outside, chatting amongst themselves. He briefly hears a “tough luck, Your Highness” from Ingrid as she leaves the room, followed by a cackling from Sylvain. Grumbling to himself, he wraps himself up in his winter cloak as he waits for Byleth to collect up their belongings.

“Try not to look so miserable, Your Highness. I’ve heard a reliable source that you are good at ballroom dancing. They even said that you taught them yourself, and that you are an excellent tutor.” Byleth throws on their cloak. “Something about teaching them in a palace throne room?”

Dimitri just hums in agreement, before realising what Byleth has just said. Heat immediately rushes to his face as he tries in vain to hide behind his hands. He wishes that the ground would just swallow him up whole at the very moment. He would rather be locked in the deepest, most filthiest cell in the Fhirdiad Palace dungeons than be here right now.

“Claude, you traitor...” He mutters into his hands. “You did this, didn’t you? You... You gave them the idea to make the house leaders take part in the White Heron Cup.”

“Claude was very persuasive. He said it would good for the morale of the school if it showed that the house leaders are not afraid to make a fool of themselves.” Byleth laughs, their melodic laughter filling the empty classroom. “I see now that he had other reasons in mind. Anyway, we need to get going. The training will take place in the Knight’s Hall. It won’t take long, I promise.”

Dimitri wants to scream into his hands as he trails behind the professor, the winter air doing little to cool his burning face.

*

“Professor! I am trying my hardest, but it is not easy to dance without a partner!” Dimitri lets out a frustrated grunt as he tries to get back into position. Even after all his years of training, dancing without a partner proved difficult. He always used to train with his dancing instructor, and trying to hold the posture by himself was always his downfall.

_Damn you, Claude._

_Damn you and your schemes._

“Alright, let’s stop for a few minutes.” Byleth passes Dimitri a towel and a water skin, which he readily accepts. Dancing in his Officers Academy uniform next to a blazing fireplace has left him feeling sweaty and irritable. He gulps down the water as Byleth stands next to him, their arms folded. After a few awkward minutes pass, Byleth carefully places a hand on Dimitri's shoulder. “Your Highness, is there any particular reason you do not want to be chosen as the Blue Lions house representative? If it is because you do not do well under the spotlight like this, then by all means I will choose someone else...”

“It’s not that, Professor. I have accepted my position, and I will do the best I can.” Dimitri drinks some more water, the liquid spilling down his uniform. “It's something else...” He wipes his mouth on the towel, followed by his clammy forehead.

“It always is, isn't it?” Byleth gestures for Dimitri to follow and leads him outside into the fresh air. The snowfall has slowed to a light dusting, but the snow on the ground is already coming up to Dimitri’s calves. He kicks at the snow as he takes in the cold air.

_Reminds me of home_.

“There is no one else out here but us, Dimitri. You don’t need to keep everything locked away.” Byleth loiters underneath the doorway, sheltering from the snow. “Go ahead, whenever you are ready.”

“I-I...” Dimitri closes his eyes and lifts his head up to the sky, letting the snow fall onto his burning face. “I like Claude. There, I said it. I have been denying my feelings for so long, willingly turning a blind eye to all his flirting and everything else that he does. I told myself that it’s what he does to everyone, and that I am no different.” He opens his eyes and looks at the grey clouds above. “It’ll never work, Professor. It can never work out.”

“Why not?” Byleth asks, their voice as gentle as ever.

“Professor... We are the future rulers of our respective countries. We will need to find our own spouses, and produce our own heirs. It’s always been this way.” Dimitri's voice breaks slightly as he lowers his head back down and fights back the tears threatening to fall. “We are young, and it is just a stupid crush that will fade. Nothing more.”

“Dimitri... Are you really going to deny yourself happiness because of tradition? I have seen for myself how happy you are around Claude. Your face lights up like I have never seen it do before. The two of you together... Your happiness brings joy to everyone. Everyone in the Academy can see how much you mean to each other.” Byleth joins Dimitri in the snow. “Even if you do have to break up to marry someone who can produce children, you can still look back on your time together with fondness. And do you really think that Claude will just leave your life once you have become King? He’ll be visiting Fhirdiad every chance he gets, and you know he will. Are you going to risk losing so many happy memories for a future that may not even happen? Maybe, in a few years time... The Kingdom and the Alliance will become one again?”

“P-Professor... Are you implying that Claude will dissolve the Alliance and rule the Kingdom with me?” Dimitri wipes away at the traitorous tears escaping from his eyes.

Byleth shrugs. “Who knows? It’s a possibility. All I am saying is that you have already altered the future so much, so why stop now?”

“I guess you’re right, Professor. I-I've always been so scared of ruining everything, and worried about what is to come in the future. I guess I should live in the here and now.” Dimitri dabs his eyes on his Academy cape. “I’ll tell him everything later. But now, I guess I have a dance class to finish.”

Byleth smiles at him, their lights shining with pride. “Of course.”

*

“Your Princeliness? What brings you to my room at this hour?”

Dimitri pauses outside of Claude’s bedroom door, trying to unscramble his thoughts. During the walk over, he had practiced what he’s going to say over and over again. But, as soon as he lays eyes on Claude, his mind turns to mush. All he can think of is how incredibly _pretty_ Claude is looking right now. The faint blush across his cheeks that highlights his many freckles, his hair that seems more messy than usual, and the vibrant green eyes that are just brimming with happiness.

_Gods, I love him._

“I’m sorry, Claude. I’ve been so oblivious to my own feelings all this time. Even going as far back to the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, I realise I was just scared of losing you. When you got hurt at Enbarr... I lost control. I saw you bleeding to death and I just snapped. I wanted that woman’s head because she had hurt you like that. I thought it was just because I cared about you. But, it’s more than that. I...” The words coming tumbling out of his mouth without any thought behind them. Claude listens to him ramble and takes it all in. When Dimitri finally finishes his ill-thought out speech, his smile is warm and comforting.

“It’s alright, Your Princeliness. I guess I quite like you, too.” Claude reaches out and links their hands together. “Just know what we can take it as slow as you want to. No pressure to do anything you don’t want to. I do want you to be happy, after all.”

“Thank you, Claude. I must admit, I’m not used to this sort of thing. I’ve never experienced this before, so this is all new to me.” Dimitri lets go of Claude’s hands and pulls him into a tender hug. “Just know that you have made me the happiest man alive right now.”

“No problem, Your Highness. It’s nice seeing you happy for a change." Claude returns the hug, resting his chin on Dimitri's shoulder. "Anyways, any thoughts about the upcoming ball? Hilda won’t shut up about it. I think she’s dragging the other Golden Deer girls out to town to do dress shopping. I also think Lorenz wants to get me a suit. I dread to think what he’s got in mind for me. Luckily, I have my own ensemble ready to go." 

Dimitri can’t help but chuckle. “Sylvain has been driving me mad with all his talk of ‘picking up the chicks’. Every time he opens up his mouth, I feel like Felix is about to hit him. But really, I can’t blame him. I, too, want to knock some sense into Sylvain from time to time.” He reluctantly pulls out of the hug and sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. “Listen, Claude... Will you spare me a dance?”

Claude beams at him, his eyes lighting up. “Of course I will. Though I can imagine all the ladies will be a bit jealous of me stealing you away.” He cups Dimitri’s face and brings their foreheads together.

“Oh my GODS, you two! Get a room!”

Dimitri just glares at Felix standing in the hallway, his face wearing a look of disgust. He mentally blocks him out and focuses on his own happiness, something he has been neglecting to do for a long time.

_Maybe this dance won’t have to be so bad, after all._

*

“A shame that the Black Eagles won the White Heron Cup. But then again, you weren’t exactly focusing on the contest, were you?”

Dimitri offers a weak shrug as he sips at his punch. He is certain that it was supposed to be non-alcoholic, but the warm sensation in his brain is telling him otherwise. Or maybe it’s the feeling of happiness that he hasn’t felt in years. He gives Sylvain a dopey smile. “Yes? And?”

“I’m really happy for you and Claude, Your Highness, but come on! We could have won three for three! The mock battle at the beginning of the year, the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, and the White Heron Cup. We could have had a clean sweep, but _nooooo_. You just had to go and get distracted by your new boyfriend.” Sylvain chugs his glass of punch. “That’s another thing! How come you got a boyfriend before I did?!”

“A boyfriend, you say?” Dimitri raises an eyebrow at Sylvain’s phrasing. “Didn’t realise you don’t have a preference for gender.”

He laughs at Sylvain stammering over his words and watches over the reception hall turned ballroom. The desks and chairs are pushed up against the wall to make room for a dancefloor. Silver and gold balloons are placed along the walls, with streamers of the same colour hanging from the ceiling. Pedestals of red, blue, and yellow flowers rest in the corners of the room, the sweet scent floating throughout the air. Buffet tables are lined up along one wall, along with the drinks table serving the non-alcoholic punch.

The students are all decked out in their finest clothes, and Dimitri is pleased he gets a chance to wear the clothes he wanted to wear for Edelgard’s ascension ball: a royal blue double-breasted jacket with pale blue swirls along the hems, black trousers, a black belt across his waist with a blue lines around the edges, more belts holding a silver pauldron and blue and silver cape in place, a sapphire blue cravat, and silver thigh high boots and gloves. In contrast to the outfit he wore at Edelgard’s coronation, he feels more comfortable and able to move about freely.

“Well, I guess this will be a recurring theme for us, Your Princeliness.” Claude slides up next to Dimitri and rests an arm around his shoulders. Dimitri pulls him in closer, resting their heads together.

“I know, but I always find occasions like these to be more enjoyable with the right company. Care for a dance?” Dimitri tugs at Claude's brown cape, an exact replica of his blue one. Claude's whole outfit was identical to his, just with shades of brown and gold to match the colours of the Golden Deer. 

_I guess we have similar tastes_. 

“Hmm, very tempting. I may just enjoy this dance if you're with me. But, it'll have to wait. Edelgard wants to talk to us outside in the tea garden.” Claude says, making no effort to move from Dimitri’s embrace. “Who knows what for.”

“She always wants something, doesn’t she?” Dimitri laces their fingers together, ignoring the noises coming from Sylvain. “Let’s go see what she wants. We'll just have to save our dance for afterwards, won't we?" 

Claude’s laughter can be heard over the orchestra as the two of them walk outside. The clouds cleared away during the afternoon and now the night sky is full of stars shining brightly alongside a full moon. The snow sparkles on the ground as Dimitri and Claude head through the grounds and into the tea garden. Normally full of students enjoying a tea party together, all the tables and chairs are stacked away for the winter, ready to come back out again in the spring when the weather warms up. Underneath the gazebo, wrapped up in a red and gold cloak, is Edelgard, deep in conversation with Hubert.

“Hubert, I fear what will happen if we delay any longer. Claude said that we already had one close call that the Goddess was able to avoid. I-I’m conflicted. I want to take out the Church, but the Goddess is willing to bend the rules to save our lives.”

“Lady Edelgard, do not forget your goal. Though the Goddess may be a benevolent being, the Church itself is not. Surely it should be the Church of Sothis, not Seiros? Regardless, what is your next move?”

“Your Majesty, we’re here.” Dimitri reaches the gazebo with Claude and bows quickly. “Is this about what we are to do next? I assume we are going to Fhirdiad so I can take the throne?”

“Yes, but it is not as simple as that.” Edelgard shivers under her cloak and huddles up to Hubert for warmth. She quickly looks around to check that they’re alone before speaking in hushed tones. “When you take the throne, everything will fall into place quickly. Dimitri, you will need to rally the Western Church to our cause. They would do anything to take out the Central Church. And then...” Edelgard sighs, her warm breath turning to mist in the cold air. “Afterwards, we will not be returning to Garreg Mach. As students, anyway. We will march down to Enbarr with the Kingdom’s forces and join up with the Imperial army. Then, it is onto the Alliance to team up with them and take out the Eastern Church, whether through granting independence or wiping them out entirely. With all that done...”

“It’s onto Garreg Mach...” Dimitri says quietly, not quite believing how soon everything was taking place. It didn’t seem that long ago that he had his first vision of Gronder Field, and now everything is happening so fast. He squeezes Claude’s hand, who grips back with equal intensity.

“It’s too late to back out now. We need to let our classmates know so that they don’t get caught up in the crossfire.” Claude rubs his thumb over Dimitri’s gloved hand. His voice wavers slightly as he tries to hide his fear. “I just hope we’re ready for this.”

“As do I, Claude. I guess we have to be, for everyone’s sake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who always recruits Ferdinand and makes him my dancer, I can't help but laugh at how Dimitri begs not to be chosen, and then gets a support point when picked anyway. 
> 
> Also, finally an appearance from Byleth! I used gender neutral terms, just so you can pick the Byleth you prefer the most and stick them in.
> 
> And yes, Dimitri's ball outfit is basically his Lord outfit that I copied straight from the game. It's a good outfit. Don't @ me.


	10. A Truth Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three lords come clean to their classmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finished this at one in the morning? Again? 
> 
> This chick, right here. 
> 
> A healthy and functioning sleep pattern, what's that?
> 
> I wrote this beast in one sitting, as I wanted to get it out the way so I can move onto the more exciting stuff. Like battle scenes which I cannot write to save my life, and large crowd scenes with I also cannot write very well. 
> 
> Yay?
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.

“Lady Edelgard, I have gathered everyone. Now is the time to speak up.”

Edelgard stops pacing back and forth around the Black Eagle classroom and examines her classmates as they find their desks. She tries to steady her breathing as she takes in their confused expressions and wishes, now more than ever, that she had kept her temper in control during her coronation.

_Too late to turn back now. _

_I just have to face the music_.

“Thank you, Hubert.” She rests against Professor Maneula's desk, keeping her head high. “And thank you all for coming in on your free day. I wouldn’t have called you in were it not important. I-I guess it’s time I come clean about everything.”

She takes several deep breaths and holds onto the desk for support as she begins to reveal everything from the first visions, to her ascension as the Adrestian Emperor, and the plan to take out the numerous factions of the church after Dimitri takes his place on the throne of Faerghus. As she is talking, she conveniently leaves out the massacre at her coronation, not finding the strength within her to tell her classmates that they are now orphans. She looks pleadingly at Hubert, who solemnly nods and takes centre stage in the classroom.

“At Her Majesty’s coronation, there was an... Incident, shall we say. Claude von Riegan of the Leicester Alliance was present, and certain nobility took offence to that. He was minding his own business when they threw a rock at his head, nearly killing him in the process.”

“Oh my! I hope he’s alright... I have noticed that he has a scar on his forehead... He told me he hurt himself during lance training.” Dorothea holds her hands to her face. “Oh, poor Prince Dimitri must have been terrified that he was going to die.”

“Indeed he was. Were it not for me getting Claude to a healer, he would have most certainly died. But, that is not where it ends.” Hubert clears his throat, and locks eyes with Ferdinand. “Duchess Aegir was responsible for the rock being thrown. Duke Aegir, whilst not physically hurting Claude, did call him a son of a whore.”

“Oh, Goddess above...” Ferdinand slumps over his desk with his head in his hands. “Where are they now? Rotting in the Imperial Palace dungeons?” He says, sounding completely defeated. “Are you going to kill them?”

Hubert opens his mouth to continue talking, but Edelgard finds the courage within her to speak up. She cuts him up as she pushes herself off the desk.

“Ferdinand, your parents are scheduled for public execution for an act of treason. They may not have hurt me, but they have hurt the leader of the Leicester Alliance, and a close friend. Everyone else...” She squeezes her eyes shut and braces herself for the fireworks. “Your parents were killed during a coup at my coronation.”

Edelgard waits for her fellow classmates to snap at her, hurl objects in anger, do _something... _But nothing happens. She waits some more, not daring to open her eyes for fear of what she’ll see. A minute passes, then another, and then another... Slowly she opens up her eyes and lifts her head up. Bernadetta is cowering underneath her book, tears falling down her eyes. Caspar and Lindhart are leaning back in their chairs, clearly in disbelief over what they’ve just heard. Dorothea and Petra, the only two not affected by the news, avoid eye contact with everyone as they silently sit at the desks.

It is Ferdinand who breaks the uncomfortable silence.

“So what now? Our parents are dead, or going to die, and this was how long ago? A month, maybe more? Adrestia has been without its nobles for over a month whilst you swan off to the Alliance to do what? Stand there and do nothing whilst Claude attends his grandfather’s funeral, an act which he could have done alone?! Even if you were there for ‘emotional support’, did he really need you there? As far as I can tell, he had all the help he needed from Prince Dimitri!” Ferdinand gets to his feet, his fists clenched up tightly. “So where does that leave us, then? No homes to return to because I can only assume that you have taken over the lands with your Imperial army and laid waste to them. Do you really want to just eradicate the Crests, or do you wish to get rid of nobility as a whole?! Well, answer us, Emperor Edelgard!” He spits the last few words, venom filling his voice.

“Everyone... I am so, so, _so_, sorry for what I did. It was not my intention to kill your parents, please believe me. I wanted to place them under house arrest, but after they hurt Claude... I lost control. I admit that I made a snap judgement that has had a knock-on effect on everything. But, at the same time, their deaths were necessary. Nobility should not be a birth right. People should not be misusing their Crests to get their way, as it has been for far too long.” Edelgard roughly wipes at her eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling. “Your father, Duke Aegir, was responsible for the loss of my father’s power. Try and deny it all you want, you know it to be true! And no, I haven’t left the Empire completely empty.” She leans back against Manuela's desk, trying to remain calm. “Caspar’s uncle, Randolph, has taken over the Bergliez territory. Varley is still under rule by Bernadetta’s grandfather, as he is one of the nobles who did not attend my coronation. That said, he is under house arrest and will comply with whatever I say. Hevring and Aegir are under control by two of my most trusted commanders. And Enbarr... Well, my father has some fight left in him, so he is ruling in my stead until I am fully ready to take over.”

“Oh, good for you, you have it all worked out!” Ferdinand says in a mocking tone of voice. “It would have been nice, Edelgard, if you let us know this beforehand so we can, oh I don’t know... Help you out and deal with our parents ourselves instead of you killing them and then not telling us for nearly two months!” Ferdinand shoves his chair out the way and storms out of the classroom, throwing the doors back so violently they nearly swing of their hinges. Caspar follows suit, equally fuming. Lindhart offers Edelgard a weak shrug as he trails out after him. Perta shuffles over to shut the doors to stop the cold air from getting into the classroom, and Dorothea crouches down to comfort a sobbing Bernadetta.

Feeling emotionally shattered, Edelgard sighs as she picks herself up and heads to the classroom doors. Hands on the handles, she looks at Petra with a sad smile on her face. “Petra, when they come back... Tell them to evacuate the monastery when the Imperial Army arrives. I do not wish for them to get hurt. This is... This is the last time I will be here as a student. After Dimitri takes the throne of Faerghus, I will be moving on with my plans.”

“Your Majesty, I... I am uncertain as to what your plans are, but I know you can not be doing them alone. Please,” Petra bows, her braid falling past her face. “Let me come with you. I have not any land to offer, but you have shown me nothing but kindness during my time here. I wish to continue Brigid’s alliance with the Empire, and help you however I can.” She stands up straight, a hand resting over her heart.

“Same here, Edie.” Dorothea helps Bernadetta to her feet, arms still around the distraught girl. “I want to help you however I can, even though I don’t own any territories. It seems us girls should stick together, right Bernie? Oh, no offence, Hubie.”

“None taken. I suggest you pack your belongings tonight, as we move out very soon. Possibly tomorrow, maybe the day after. Depends on how long it takes for the two love birds to get their act together and stop getting lost in each other eyes.” Hubert holds a hand over Edelgard’s and opens the door. “And when the others do eventually return, tell them they can join us or leave us. I really do not care.”

_That could have gone better,_ Edelgard thinks to herself. 

_That could have gone so much better. _

****

“Your Highness, for what reason have you brought us all here?”

Dimitri looks over the Blue Lions classroom to do a mental headcount, and claps his hand together to get their full attention. At the back of the classroom, to his lack of surprise, Sylvain is busy distracting Felix by poking him on the arm, with the swordsman wearing an expression akin to a child having their favourite toy taken off them.

“Thank you for coming to this... Um... Impromptu meeting.” Dimitri awkwardly clears this throat. “I have decided that the time is right for me to take to the throne of Faerghus and become King.”

“Already?! Your Highness, are you...? Are you sure you are ready for this?” Ingrid looks at Dimitri, her eyes filled with worry. “What spurred this on so quickly? You were quite happy to wait until you graduated before you took the throne...”

“Ingrid, I understand your concern, but I have thought this through. Please, everyone, just hear me out on this.” Dimitri begins to explain his reasoning behind everything, right down to joining forces with the Empire and the Alliance to help take out the Central Church and give the Western Church their independence to allow followers to have somewhere to pray. He hears Mercedes sigh as she clasps her hand together and bows her head in prayer. Annette and Ashe exchange nervous glances at each other, with Dedue standing as stoically as ever at Dimitri’s side.

“Let me get this straight, boar.” Felix bats Sylvain’s hand away and gets to his feet. “You want to team up with our potential enemy to take out the core foundation of our country, the very religion that Faerghus is built on? And for what reason? Because she promised to help you clear up the Tragedy of Duscur, as she claims she knows who is really behind it all. Hah, likely story.” He sits back down and kicks his feet up on his desk. “What now then, boar? You become King and use your new found powers to break the country apart, is that it?”

“No, Felix, that’s not what I want to do. I wish there was some other way to do this. I want nothing more than to clear up the biggest tragedy to befall our nation and keep everything we stand for, but I can either have one or the other. Which is why I am making a compromise with the Western Church.” Dimitri folds him arms around to stop himself from appearing more anxious than he already is. “The followers of the Church of Seiros can turn to the Western Church, who believe in the same goddess as they do, and we can finally get the true answers for the Tragedy of Duscur. No-one gets hurt, and we avoid an all-out war between the three countries. You do not even need to leave your homes to join the cause. I just ask that you avoid Garreg Mach during the siege so you don't get hurt or killed.”

“I’m in!” Ashe shoots his hand up. “I have not got much to offer you, but I want to help. Lord Lonato started an uprising to avenge his son’s death... And I feel duty bound to complete it.”

“I am also with you, Your Highness.” Dedue bows before Dimitri. “If it means getting justice for my people, I will allow it.”

“Well, you already know I’m with you, Your Highness.” Sylvain wraps an arm around Felix, who scowls enough to cause creases in him forehead. “Felix will join too, even if he outwardly doesn’t want to admit it.”

“I will help you, because someone needs to keep an eye on Sylvain.” Ingrid spins round to glare at Sylvain, who merely grins back at her as Felix bats him away again.

“Thank you, all of you. Annette and Mercedes, I do not need you to make you choice right now. Just know that I will respect whatever decision you make, even if it means not fighting. It is not your war to fight, after all.” Dimitri goes over to his desk and flops down with a heavy sigh. “I will not blame you if you later change your mind. All I want is for you to stay clear of the monastery when the time comes. And if you wish to attend my coronation, then you are all welcome to. I promise it will be an event that we will never forget. But, of course, everything else will not be so easy.” He rests his head on his hand. “Those who did the Tragedy of Duscur reside somewhere in Fódlan, and there will be more fighting to be done in order to take them down. We may be avoiding a war, but there will still be bloodshed. It will not be easy, but it will be necessary. For all of us.”

“What about Claude? He’s the leader of the Alliance and you will be King of Faerghus. How will you make your little relationship work?” Sylvain asks as he makes his way next to Dimitri, patting him on the shoulder. “I know how much he means to you, Your Highness, but what if he has other plans outside of Fódlan? He’s not exactly a native...”

“I-I will worry about that later. Professor Byleth told me to enjoy our time together and create happy memories we can look back on.” Dimitri reaches up to rest his other hand over Sylvain’s. “I appreciate what you are trying to say, but I would rather not think about that now.”

_Please, Goddess, please do not let Claude leave Fódlan. _

_I beg of you, let Claude stay. _

****

“Hello, my Golden Deer! So, who’s up for a little road trip?”

Claude bursts into the Golden Deer classroom and strides up to the desk at the front of the classroom, ignoring everyone’s pleas to close the door and keep the snow out. He plants himself onto Professor Hanneman's desk and swings one leg over the other, leaning back on his hands to survey his classmates. Lysithea, bundled up in her golden cloak, stomps over to the classroom doors and slams them shut with a scary amount of force. The glare she gives Claude when she turns back around would be terrifying were it not for the fact that he can’t see her face at all from underneath her hood. 

“Now, now, this won’t take long. Don’t want to keep the precious baby away from her sleep.” Claude tunes out her screaming fit and focuses on the other Golden Deer looking up from their work.

“Claude, whatever do you mean by a ‘road trip’? Please tell me this isn’t another one of your hare-brained schemes?” Lorenz pinches the bridge of his nose in disgust. “I know my father told me of your grandfather’s death, and how that makes you the leader of the Alliance, but you are still our house leader and we do not like being kept in the dark.”

“Yes, Claude, whatever it is you have planned, please tell us about it.” Leonie says she she fiddles with her bow. “You’ve been more secretive than usual, and that takes some doing.”

“Patience, please. I will explain everything, just as soon as Lysithea stop hexing me with her mind.” Over the sounds of Lysithea muttering every curse she knows, Claude begins to reveal everything that happened over the past month and a half, including the true cause behind his head scar and what is next for the Leicester Alliance. He finishes by explaining that after they break down the walls separating Fódlan from the outside word, he will be stepping down from the role as the Alliance leader.

“B-But Claude!” Lorenz sits down at his desk, face contorted in shock. “Where will you go? Who will lead the Alliance?”

“I haven’t decided yet. But I mainly became the leader to make my dreams come true. I struggle with keeping you rowdy lot in check, let alone an entire country that is already breaking apart.” Claude unfolds his legs and slides off the desk. “It doesn’t seem right that someone not from Fódlan should hold all this power. I don’t know where I’m going afterwards, but I will leave the Alliance in good hands. Right, Lorenz? Think you can take care of the Alliance for me?”

Lorenz splutters over his words as Claude continues.

“Everyone else, I don’t ask much of you. Join me in this quest if you wish, but you do so of your own free will and are welcome to leave whenever you want. Even if you do not have a territory to your name, honestly your support would be good enough for me. If you feel like joining the army would cause drawbacks, you do not need to. Raphael, you have a little sister to support, so if you want to stay back, feel free. Ignatz, Marianne... I understand you do not like warfare that much, so you do not have to come along. Or if you do, I will not put you in the heat of battle. Leonie, Lysithea, and Hilda... You three are some of the most capable fighters in the Golden Deer, but the choice is ultimately yours.” Claude begins to walk around the classroom. “Please understand that from here on out, we will be going from battle to battle, leaving bloodshed behind us. Our hands will be stained by the blood of people just like us, and it will not be pretty. The Western Church, the Eastern Church, Garreg Mach... All filled with ordinary people, just like us, who just happen to be on the wrong side. There will be deaths, let’s not try to gloss over that. People will die. And after all that, after the Church of Seiros has fallen, the true enemy that threatens the peace can be dealt with. They are somewhere in Fódlan, and no doubt the battle will claim more lives. Only then will the fighting cease. If you do not want to join, I won't blame you. The fighting will be concentrated in the key areas, and the villages and towns in the Alliance will be unharmed. Join me or don’t, I really don't mind. Just stay away from Garreg Mach so you don’t get killed when the Imperial Army marches on it.”

Silence fills the classroom as the students take in what is said. After a long pause, Leonie rises to her feet.

“I’m in. I want to prove to Capital Jeralt that I am not afraid to back down from whatever challenge comes my way.”

“Well, you’ve already dragged me into this, so I guess I’m in.” Lysithea pulls down her hood and nods at Claude. “I will help you however I can.”

One by one, the remaining Golden Deer students all pledge their allegiance, with Marianne admitting that she would prefer to stay on the side-lines and act as a healer. Epione, true to form, immediately agrees to help out and slides up to Marianne, stating that they will be the best combat medics Fódlan has ever seen.

“All that’s left is you, Lorenz. Are you in or not?” Claude looks expectantly at Lorenz, who is still sitting at his desk in shock.

“You-Are you really just handing the Leicester Alliance over, just like that?” He fiddles with the rose attached to his uniform. “Surely this is some joke, right? You wouldn’t just hand over leadership like that, would you?”

“It’s no joke, Lorenz, I truly mean it. After everything has been said and done, I will step down as the leader to allow you to take control. It’s no secret the House Reigan and House Gloucester have a feud going on, and I want to be the first to bury the hatchet between us.” Claude walks over to Lorenz’s desk and holds a hand out. “If you’d rather not, I can just dissolve the Alliance and allow it to merge with the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus.”

“No, I... I’ll take it. I shall lead the Alliance in your stead.” Lorenz stands and clasps hold of Claude’s hand. “I’ll do it, if you promise to tell us where it is you are going. When you have made your mind up, that is.”

“Of course.” Claude says as he gives Lorenz a firm handshake. “I will tell everyone where I am going, so you can all keep in touch.”

_I am sorry, Dimitri, but I must return to Almyra. _

_Please do not hate me for this_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the peace while it lasts. 
> 
> Because it won't. 
> 
> Oh boy, it won't.


	11. A Celebration in Faerghus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three lords and their convoy reach Fhirdiad, and prepare to celebrate the Ethereal Moon Festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with a new chapter, and for once, it is not in the middle of the night! Woo! 
> 
> The plot is really beginning to pick up, and I am so excited to reveal everything that will happen next :D 
> 
> Enjoy!

The journey to Fhirdiad has left Claude feeling physically and emotionally drained.

Physically, the journey to the far north from Garreg Mach had been challenging. The most direct route, through the Oghma Mountains, had been blocked off due to snow that only those who are very brave or very stupid dare traverse. Getting a group of students carrying all the luggage through the mountains would have been a death wish. Instead, the convoy had been forced to travel from town to town on foot to Arianrhod, as there were no carriages that were capable of traversing the thick blanket of snow coating the ground. Once in Arianrhod, Claude had only managed to catch three hours of sleep before he was bundled into one of the several specialist carriages that were able to travel through the snow when pulled by thoroughbred Faerghus horses. The long journey has left him exhausted and weary.

Emotionally, saying goodbye to Garreg Mach had been harder than he was expecting. He never had much emotional attachment to the place, having only joined up so he could get accustomed to Fódlan culture and learn how to take over the Leicester Alliance. But now, having had to leave the monastery in the middle of the night and not return as a student, but as an enemy... It left a bittersweet taste in his mouth.

From what he briefly saw from his carriage when the convoy arrived into the city, the feel of Fhirdiad was similar to the other capital cities in Fódlan, and yet different at the same time. The houses and shops of the city seem to be built from the same materials as the ones in Enbarr and Derdriu, just with the roof tiles being blue instead of red or yellow. But the feeling of the place gave Claude the chills, and not just from the weather. Despite living under the shadow of the Imperial Palace, the people of Enbarr were happy and lived in relative comfort, even if they aren’t nobility. Derdriu was full of hardworking people who took pride in their jobs, whether it be at the docks, the warehouses, the ships, or the fields outside the city. Fhirdiad, in comparison, had an aura of suffering about it.

_The people here have suffered. _

_No, they _are_ suffering._

_And yet, they find a way to survive against all the odds_.

As the day wore on, Dimitri was happy to show off the city as it prepared for the Ethereal Moon Festival with its many stalls selling everything from gifts to jewellery, to hot food and beverages to ward off the cold weather. Everyone was in a festive mood, with the Golden Deer and Blue Lions all taking part in the festival games and purchasing goods to take back to their families. Even those of the Black Eagles that had tagged along were enjoying themselves. Petra looked in awe at all the new sights and sounds, and Dorothea stayed by Bernadetta’s side so the girl didn’t feel too overwhelmed by everything. Claude stuck close to Dimitri the whole time, marvelling how the citizens of Fhirdiad adored their prince.

The only two people not having fun were Edelgard and Hubert. Edelgard came along for the tour and stayed close to her vassal, but wore a forlorn look on her face as she kept glancing over at her Black Eagles students and realising that three of them were absent. No word had come out as to where they had gone, but a look around the dormitories revealed that their bedrooms were empty. Edelgard’s sullen look continued on into the evening, as the Ethereal Moon Festival was about to begin. 

* 

As the festival starts to pick up the pace and the citizens of Fhirdiad take to the streets to dance around the many bonfires scattered around the city, Claude takes the time to sneak away and find a quiet alleyway to hide in. His feet are killing him, his heart is pounding, and he stinks of sweat and smoke. Having been roped into dancing by the eager crowds all begging him to take part, he feels like he has danced with every woman in the city. Despite telling anyone who would listen that he is taken by the prince of Faerghus, they all begged for him to be their Ethereal Moon Kiss, a tradition that he has not heard about and is fairly certain they all made up as an excuse. In the safety of his little alleyway, Claude allows himself to catch a breather and dust off the ash clinging to his clothes.

“Ah, there you are Claude. I see you’ve taken to hiding away, too. If you want, I can take you back to the Palace so you can properly escape.”

Claude just smiles at the sound of Dimitri’s voice filtering through the noise of the loud singing and dancing going on around him.

“No need, Your Princeliness. I just needed somewhere to breathe. I didn’t expect everything to get this... Well... _Busy_. The festival in Derdriu is incredibly tame compared to this.” He finishes wiping off the last of the ash from his cloak, and pulls his hood up to hide his face. “Don’t get me wrong, I am enjoying myself. But I do need some 'me time'.”

“Yes, it is the busiest time of the year for Faerghus. Those who can make the journey to Fhirdiad do so, which leaves the streets feeling more crowded than ever. And even though people are only supposed to be enjoying hot cocoa, somehow some mead finds its way into the mix.” Dimitri reaches out to link hands with Claude. “Hence the many number of, um... _Intoxicated_ people dancing around. No doubt you have encountered some yourself. But, it is also the time when everyone comes alive. You’ve probably noticed that Faerghus isn’t the most hospitable of nations to live in, so any chance the people get to celebrate, they whole-heartedly embrace it."

“Heh, seems Faerghus has a hidden side to it that doesn’t show itself.” Claude grips onto Dimitri’s hand. “I-“

“There he is! Kill him!”

Claude looks over Dimitri’s shoulder to see a figure dressed in black and red charging towards him, a dagger clenched in their hand. Without thinking, Claude shoves Dimitri to one side and tackles the mysterious figure, sending them both flying. Somehow the assassin manages to spin them around in the air, causing Claude to land flat on his back against the icy cold cobblestone. Stunned from the impact, Claude barely has time to hold off the dagger reaching his throat. As he fights off his would-be killer, he hears Dimitri struggle against another unknown assailant.

“Well, isn’t this just lovely? Not only is the prince of Faerghus here, the leader of the Leicester Alliance is as well. We just need to track down the emperor of the Adrestian Empire, and then we can begin our plans to take over Fódlan for ourselves!” The figure brings their face closer to Claude’s until their noses are touching. “You made a mistake coming here, boy. Any last words before I slit your throat and watch you bleed out?”

“Y-Yes.” Claude grabs onto the blade that is dangerously close to his throat, ignoring the stabbing pain as he pushes it away from him. “Die.” With one final push, the dagger meets its target as it connects with his attacker’s throat. They leap back with a screech and vanish into thin air. Adrenaline still pumping through his veins, Claude pushes himself up and spots Dimitri pinning his attacker to the ground and pummelling them with his fists. A crazed look flashes across his face as he beats the assassin into a bloody pulp, their body gradually falling still as Dimitri finishes off his attack with a snap of the neck. His head jerks up, blood pouring down his face from a cut across his forehead. His eyes soften when he sees Claude, and his breathing returns back to normal. Leaving the dead body where it is, he cautiously crawls with a hand reaching out.

“C-Claude. Your hands...”

Claude looks down to see that his golden gloves are rapidly turning a dark red from where the blade had cut into his flesh, the pain now radiating through his nerves as the adrenaline wears off.

“Come on, we need to get back to the Palace. I’ll get the guards to put the city on high alert, and get our classmates back to safety. Okay? Claude? Stay with me, please.” Dimitri heaves Claude to his feet and pulls the hoods up around their faces. “Let’s get going.”

Dimitri leads Claude back to the Royal Palace, sticking to the side roads where fewer people are around. They move as quickly as they dare, the thick snow proving to be treacherous. Claude almost cries with relief when they reach the Royal Palace, the blue banners hanging from the walls being a welcome sight. Heading down the side of the Palace walls, Dimitri guides him through a series of tunnels until they emerge inside the barracks. The guards immediately leap into action as Dimitri explains everything that happened, including giving detailed descriptions of their attackers and where he left the body of the one he was forced to kill. With barely any time to breathe, Claude is whisked away by Dimitri and escorted through the vast corridors to the medical wing. He is placed down on a bed as Epione comes bursting through the doors to tend to his wounds.

“They-They came out of nowhere.” Claude pulls off his gloves to show his hands to the guards, resisting the urge to throw up at how deep the wounds are. “I managed to hold them off, but they were talking about how they were going to take over Fódlan after they killed me, Dimitri, and Edelgard.”

“Oh, Goddess above.” Epione places her hands over Claude’s wound and starts casting her healing magic. “Whoever they are, they obviously chose their moment wisely. Almost as if they knew that you would be alone with Dimitri.” She wipes away the excess blood from his hands with a cloth. “I didn’t want to go out because I’m not a fan of large festivals, and now I’m glad I stayed behind. We really should stop meeting like this." She says with a hollow laugh. She closes her eyes and mutters a prayer under her breath. 

_It sure would have been nice if the Goddess had warned us about this! _

_Unless this is a vision, is which case it would be lovely to wake up now!_

“My, my, you certainly have a way of getting into trouble.”

Claude blinks, and blinks again. He had been in the brightly lit medical wing of the Royal Palace, and now he is back in the dark room with the sickly green glow emanating from a throne atop a flight of stairs. Sothis sits at the bottom of the staircase, checking out her nails as she scolds him like a misbehaving child. “What did you think was going to happen when you wandered off on your own?! Did you really not think that doing so would cause you to become a target for potential assassinations? It’s fortunate you managed to fight off your attackers, otherwise I would have had to rewind time once again and give you the vision.” She gets to her feet and walks slowly over to Claude. “It gets so tiring, you know. Maybe you don’t appreciate how troublesome you lot really are.”

“I- Sothis? How did I get here? I was wide awake, but-“

Sothis claps her hands together. “I may have knocked you out so I could talk to you. You were on the right path, and you were doing so well. But I guess someone had other plans. You may need to readjust what you’re doing, just a little bit. Or at the very least, be on the lookout for other attempts like this.” She breathes gold dust on Claude and begins to fade from view. “Remember, do not be afraid to seek guidance if you need it. Now go, tell everyone what has happened.”

Darkness takes over Claude’s vision as he fades into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Emily, will you stop hurting Claude, please?"
> 
> I do try :< 
> 
> And remember when I said that the next couple chapters would be peaceful? 
> 
> I lied. 
> 
> Sorry :<


	12. A Mystery Solved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The biggest mystery to come out of Faerghus is finally cleared up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who likes angst? 
> 
> Good, because this is pure angst(TM) with little fluff. Except right at the very end. 
> 
> Because I'm not completely heartless. 
> 
> Oh, and spoilers if you haven't completed Azure Moon. I took some dialogue of Chapter 18 and slid it into this chapter, so just a heads up if you're not that far yet and want a spoiler-free run.

“What’s happened to him?!”

Dimitri kneels over the unconscious body of Claude, gripping onto his hand in the vague hope that it does something to stir him out the sudden slumber. One minute he had been talking away with Epione, and the next he was slumped over her shoulder, seemingly out for the count.

“I don’t know!” A panicked Epione starts casting every healing spell she knows, tears streaming down her face. “I swear, I was just using the same spell I used to treat his head wound, and nothing more! I don’t even know dark magic, or black magic, or whatever it’s called!” She sobs as she gives Claude’s shoulders a shake. “He just passed out!”

“Well then... It seems you have managed to avoid your little assassination attempt. Such a shame. I guess I’ll have to finish the job myself.”

Dimitri snaps his attention from Claude towards the entrance of the infirmary, where a woman with pale pink hair and green eyes stands with her hands on her hips. She looks down at him with a smile that seems to spread across her face, like a predator eyeing up their prey.

“Cornelia! What are you... What do you mean, ‘finish the job’? How do you know...” Dimitri's eyes go wide when he realises what Cornelia is saying. “No... It-It can’t be. _You_ ordered the assassination? Why?!”

Cornelia begins to cackle, the noise sending chills down Dimitri’s spine. She steps into the room and slams the door behind her, a purple glow travelling from her hands as she seals it shut. Trying to find something to defend himself with, Dimitri grabs the nearest thing at hand: a pillow.

“Ah, I see you are helping in your own death. How nice of you.” Cornelia launches through the air and lands on top of Dimitri, pinning him down by his throat. She lashes an arm to her side and sends Epione flying backwards. The cleric connects with the stone wall and lands in a crumpled heap on the floor. 

“Hmm, at least Claude is out the way. I never did like that boy, always too smug for my liking. Maybe that’s why you liked him so much.” Cornelia leans down close and tightens her grip around Dimitri’s throat. His vision blurring, Dimitri tries in vain to free himself, digging his nails in Cornelia’s hands. Thick, black blood comes oozing down her fingers and onto Dimitri’s hands and face.

“Struggle all you want, little princeling. There is no-one here to save you.” Cornelia says in her sickly-sweet voice. “Before you die, though, I’ll give you a little gift. I have an old tale I would like you to hear, if I may. About something that happened four years ago. Something Patricia said about wishing to see her real daughter again, no matter who or what she had to sacrifice to do so... And about how I made her wish come true, at the cost of the king’s head.”

Dimitri stops fighting back as her words sink in. “You mean... Duscur...” He lets his hands fall to his sides as black spots begin to appear in his vision. “You mean to tell me that my father... Everyone... Was killed by my stepmother...” He chokes out as his consciousness begins to fade. 

Cornelia giggles like a little girl as she strokes Dimitri’s chin with her thumbs. “That’s right. Her family meant everything to her. You certainly know that feeling, do you not? Ah, poor little prince, unloved by the only mother he ever knew. How pitiful.” She whispers into his ear as he begins to black out from lack of oxygen. “There’s nothing left for you now. Nothing but-“

The pressure around Dimitri’s throat instantly clears, allowing much needed oxygen to flow into his lungs. He begins to cough as he rolls onto his side and rubs his aching throat, gulping in mouthfuls of air. Through blurred vision, he can see Cornelia laying on her side, her neck twisted as an odd angle. Standing over her, wielding a wooden stool with a look of rage plastered on their face...

_Claude..._

“I don't care who you are... You tried to end Dimitri’s life..." Claude holds the stool high above his head. “And that I have a problem with!” He slams the impromptu weapon down onto Cornelia’s head with a sickening crunch, the stool splintering apart as blood flies up and sprays Claude's face. Throwing the broken chair away, Claude grabs onto a bed as he falls to the floor. Dimitri crawls over to him, taking care to avoid Cornelia’s blood now painting the floor. He leans up against the bed as Claude rests against his shoulder.

“T-Thank you.” Dimitri croaks out, his throat incredibly hoarse. He can feel the bruises forming where Cornelia had pressed her fingers against his neck. “That can’t have been easy... For someone like you.”

“I wasn’t just going to let her kill you, whoever she is. I woke up and she was about to strangle you... I didn’t even think about anything else.” Claude pokes Cornelia’s body with his foot. “Who was she, anyway?”

“Cornelia, a mage who cured the plague that swept through Faerghus when I was born, the one that claimed the life of my mother. She always seemed so kind and gentle, but I guess it was all a ruse.” Dimitri looks down at his hands, the black blood beginning to dry on his fingers. “If what she says is true... That my own stepmother was behind the Tragedy of Duscur, then...”

“Then that is one the biggest mysteries of Fódlan can finally be put to rest.” Edelgard appears and kneels down next to the Cornelia’s corpse, checking for a pulse. When she doesn’t find one, she dips her fingers into the blood on the floor and examines it. “It also explains how Those Who Slither In The Dark knew where to find us. She told them we were in Fhirdiad, and they came to kill us to claim Fódlan for themselves.” She wipes her hands on Cornelia’s robes to clean the blood off. “They are the group I told you about, the ones who are a threat to the peace.”

“Are we safe, Edelgard? Are our classmates, Faerghus... Fódlan... Are any of us safe?” Dimitri glances over at Cornelia. “Who else is waiting to betray us?”

_Who can we properly trust? _

_What will happen next?_

“I don’t know, but we should move quickly. As soon as you become King, we go to the Western Church. We deal with them one way or another.” Edelgard plops herself down next to Dimitri. “We just need to stick together from here on out, you know, safety in numbers and such. The same with our classmates. They’re okay, by the way. I sent Hubert to go track them down, and they are all blissfully unaware of this. Oh, there are times I wish I was just... Born into a normal family without all this responsibility on my shoulders. But, this is the path I chose, so now I must walk it. As must you. When this is all finished, you find the courage to walk your own paths, no matter how hard they may seem.” She sighs as she heaves herself back to her feet. “Come on, let’s go help out Epione, and then find your uncle.”

*

"Uncle?" Dimitri stops outside his uncle's office and knocks on the door. Growing up, he had never been particularly close to Rufus, as he lacked the family crest and was sent away to the Itha Plains, the stretch of land that runs between Fhirdiad and the margravate of Gautier, to rule over as Grand Duke. On the rare occasion Dimitri did see his uncle, there were never any pleasantries exchanged. Even when the Tragedy of Duscur occurred and Rufus stepped in to rule as a regent in Dimitri’s stead, he never once exchanged words with his nephew.

_Almost like he hates me for having a Crest..._

Dimitri knocks in the door again, nervously shuffling around as he waits for a response. “Uncle?” He calls out again as he grips the door handle. “I’m coming in, uncle. It’s about my ascension to the throne.” Carefully, trying to make as little noise as possible, he eases the door open and slips into the office, Edelgard and Claude following close behind. The room is fully lit up, revealing that papers and documents have been strewn about the floor and bookcases are knocked over. The curtain railings have fallen off the wall, with cold air rushing in through the broken windows. The only sound to be heard is the distant celebrations happening below in the streets.

_Goddess above..._

“Uncle?” Dimitri cautiously steps over some parchment as he looks around the office. “Uncle Rufus?” He calls out again, trying to figure out where he could be. Turing to face Claude and Edelgard, he can only shrug in defeat. “He’s not here. But just what has happened here? Looks like a fight took place...”

“I don’t know, but I have a bad feeling about this.” Edelgard grabs Dimitri and Claude by the arms and hauls them out the office, closing the door behind her. “We need to get to tell the palace guards now, or-“

“AHHHH! MURDER! HELP, THERE’S BEEN A MURDER! THE GRAND DUKE IS DEAD!”

Dimitri’s blood runs ice cold as he finds himself being dragged along by Claude and Edelgard towards the source of the screaming. He barely registers his feet moving at all until he comes a halt in the entrance hall of the palace. In the centre of the hallway, a hysterical maid is being comforted by some guards with some blankets, whilst other Palace staff run frantically around the place. An alarm sounds from somewhere, the ringing sound echoing through Dimitri’s brain. 

_Uncle is... Dead..._

_Did Cornelia kill him too? _

_Kill me... Kill Uncle... Wipe out the Faerghus Royal Family and take it as her own..._

_It was all part of her plan..._

“Oh, Your Highness! Stay away, you shouldn’t... Oh Gods, your throat...”

Dimitri barely feels someone fussing over him, only letting out a hiss of pain when some fingers grasp onto the bruises on his neck. The pressure eases slightly as the hands move away. He squeezes his eyes shut to stop the tears from falling. He can't tell if he's crying in pain or because of, well...

“Where’s uncle?” He asks, reaching out a hand for support. When Claude grasps onto it, he grips back with all the strength he can muster. He’s exhausted from a lack of sleep, he’s just survived two assassination attempts, and now his uncle has been murdered.

_What else can go wrong?!_

“Your Highness... Grand Duke Rufus, your uncle... He was found in the kitchens. No word on how he get there, but...” The guard bows in front of him, hand over their heart. “You are the king now, Your Majesty. We are sending word out to Margrave Gautier, Duke Fraldarius, and Count Galatea requesting their urgent aid.” They straighten up, their voice breaking slightly underneath their helmet. “I have seen the heirs of those houses in the city, so I have sent troops out to retrieve them. They should be here shortly.”

"T-Thank you." Dimitri feels his knees finally give out as he collapses to the floor, his heart racing. Angry tears start falling from his eyes as he makes no attempt to wipe them away.

_I am the king. _

_It’s what I wanted, but not like this._

_Sothis, where are you?!_

“Your Highness! I-I mean, Your Majesty!”

He looks up from the ground just in time for Ingrid to dive in for a hug, her arms locking around his neck. He yells out in agony as a jolt of pain shoots down his back. She backs away apologetically, and settles for hugging him around his shoulders. Very soon, Sylvain joins in, his face unusually serious. The only time Dimitri had seen him like was when Miklan was killed. He grips onto his friends as the tears continue to fall, burying his head into their shoulders. One by one, the rest of the Blue Lions join in the group hug. Even Felix shows a rare display of affection by resting his head between Dimitri’s shoulder blades, awkwardly patting him on the back. Despite being surrounded by love, Dimitri still holds back some of his emotions, not wanting to appear weak in front of everyone.

It’s only when Claude lifts his head and presses a gentle kiss onto his forehead that he finally allows himself to let it all out.

“We’re here for you, Your Majesty. Don’t ever forget that. We will support you every step of the way, no matter where you go.” Ingrid whispers into his ear as she strokes his hair. “You don’t have to hold it back anymore.”

“Cornelia... She... She was responsible... She killed my father... She killed Glenn... She killed my uncle...” Dimitri rests his head against Ingrid’s and Sylvain’s shoulders. “She did it all, and the group she’s with are still at large. I’ll make them pay. They’ll all pay with their lives.” He clings onto the back of their cloaks. “I’ll kill every last one of them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, the (in)famous line.
> 
> Still gives me the chills. 
> 
> And don't worry, Epione is still alive. 
> 
> I'm not an animal.


	13. A Visit To The Western Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three lords, along with their friends and the Faerghus army, arrive at the Western Church.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Another chapter so soon? 
> 
> Yeah, I got struck by a sudden flash of inspiration that I didn't want to go to waste, so here's a new chapter. 
> 
> I also want to spend tomorrow playing video games, don't hate me pls >_>
> 
> Also, I've done thirteen chapters of this thing! I honestly did not expect to get this far :D 
> 
> Plus I've felt bad about the amount of angst I've been writing lately. So have some fluff instead.
> 
> (Fun game: take a shot every time the words "Western Church" crop up, and pray for your liver.)

_“Avenge us, Dimitri! You’ve uncovered the truth, now go and finish the job!” _

_“It took you four years to even come close to the truth. You’re pathetic. No wonder everyone hates you.” _

_“Stop sitting around and do something!” _

_“You’re nothing!” _

_“So weak!” _

_“WHY AREN’T YOU DOING ANYTHING?!!”_

Dimitri jerks up in his bed, sweat dripping down his forehead as he screams out in terror. The duvet on the inn bed is smothering him, his nightshirt is clinging to him too tightly, and the atmosphere just feels too damn _claustrophobic_. Throwing the duvet covers aside, Dimitri strips off his sweat-drenched shirt and heads to the balcony doors. The snow may have died down to a light sprinkling, but the temperature is still below freezing. The icy cold air bites into Dimitri’s exposed skin as he ventures outside, his breath clearly visible as he breathes out. He was never bothered by the cold, having grown up in the worst winters Faerghus has seen in its four hundred plus years of existence. In the four years since the Tragedy of Duscur, Dimitri embraced the freezing nights as a welcome reminder of him being _alive_. It helps him recover from the nightmares that still plague him to this day. From the balcony, he can see Arianrhod resting in a blanket of white, with not a soul to be seen apart from him. As part of his campaign to deal with the Western Church, he and part of the Faerghus army began their march a few days ago, the journey taking a while due to the near impassable weather. Even now, in the month of Guardian Moon, the snow continues to be a hazard to lives within Faerghus.

_You could have done your little war planning in the summer, Edelgard. It would make traversing Faerghus that much easier_.

Saying goodbye to Fhirdiad had been difficult, especially after such a long time away. He promised the citizens that he will return, and left the city in the hands of Duke Fraldarius, Felix’s father. His uncle was dead and buried, and his coronation would take place after he’s finished taking out Those Who Slither in The Dark.

_Only then will I have the right to be crowned their king._

The chill of the night air is suddenly replaced by a thick fur blanket, with a pair of arms wrapping around him from behind.

“If you’re going to mope outside in the snow, I’d rather you not freeze to death. We are meeting with the Western Church in the morning, and I don’t think I can persuade them by myself, as charming as I may be.”

“Heh, sorry Claude.” Dimitri pulls the blanket closer, not realising how cold he has become until just now. “I was just lost in my thoughts. Unpleasant thoughts.”

Claude lets out a shiver and rubs his arms for warmth. He heads back inside the bedroom, standing in the doorway and wrapping himself up in the curtains. Dimitri can’t help but laugh at how pathetic he looks, groaning about the cold being let in and how there is now snow on the carpet.

“Alright, I get your hint.” Dimitri re-enters the bedroom and shuts the balcony doors, locking them shut and closing the curtains. In the darkness, he fumbles around for a bit until a soft glow emits from a lamp on the bedside table. In the dim light, he finds a clean nightshirt from his luggage, along with a pair of woollen socks for his frozen feet. He perches on the edge of bed as he dresses himself, with the mattress sinking behind as Claude curls up under the covers, muttering away to himself.

And then, at that moment, a truly _evil_ thought crosses Dimitri’s mind.

He turns around to see Claude facing towards him with the duvet cover pulled up to his neck, with only his face showing. Dimitri crawls over to him and, to his internal glee, places his icy cold hands over Claude’s face.

“What the...!” Claude swats away his hands and pulls the blankets up to cover his face, his cursing being barely audible. Dimitri laughs as he blows out the lamp and heaves the stolen covers back to his side, nestling down amongst the pillows. In the dark, he tries to find peace within himself and get back to sleep, but every time he closes his eyes the voices return. And it is always the same voices.

_Father..._

_Glenn..._

_Uncle..._

_Stepmother..._

_No, not stepmother... _

_Patricia. _

_You did this, why won’t you leave me alone?!_

_LEAVE ME ALONE!_

“Dimitri!”

Another warm glow lights up the room, and Claude soon enters his vision, a look of concern across his face.

“What’s wrong? You didn’t just go outside for an icy dip in the snow, did you? No, you’re the hearing the voices again..." He heaves Dimitri up and presses his head against his chest. “Listen to my heart, Dimitri. Can you hear it? It’s real, and so are you. Those voices... They aren’t real. None of them are real. They are dead, and they aren’t here anymore. But you are. Focus on me, don’t focus on them. They’ll go away soon enough.”

As Dimitri listens to the firm beating of Claude’s heart, he closes his eyes to drown out the screams of the dead seeking their vengeance. He holds a hand over his other ear to block them out, focusing purely on the heartbeat.

_Useless_

_Worthless_

_Pathetic_

“Go away...” He growls. “Leave me be. You aren’t real. You’re not real.”

_Liar_

_Liar_

_Li-ub_

_Lubdub_

_Lubdub_

“That’s it.” Claude runs his fingers through Dimitri’s hair. “You’re doing great. Just focus on my heart, and nothing else.”

Dimitri’s own heart rate drops back down to normal, along with his breathing. He unclenches his fists and raises a hand to hold onto Claude’s arm, anchoring himself to the present.

“Thank you... They’re angry. They want me to storm on Those Who Slither in The Dark right now... I almost agreed to their pleas.” He lets out a shuddering sigh. “I don’t even know where they are based.”

“None of us do, but that doesn’t matter. We’ll work it out, together. None of this ‘lone wolf’ business, alright?” Claude presses a kiss into Dimitri’s head and lays them both down onto the mattress. “I’ll leave the lamp on until you’ve fallen asleep, okay? Just close your eyes and relax.”

Dimitri feels himself drifting off as Claude hums a lullaby. He decides to start counting sheep to help himself sleep a bit more easily.

He doesn’t make it past ten sheep before he’s dead to the world.

*

“Are you alright, Your Majesty? You look like you haven’t slept much.”

Dimitri rubs his eyes and attempts to stifle a yawn that's threatening to escape. He’s freshly washed and in clean clothes fit for the new King of Faerghus, even going as far as to comb his hair out of his face in an attempt to appear more regal, and yet Ingrid still managed to catch onto his lack of sleep.

“I confess I did have a rough night’s sleep. Though Claude did help me out a lot. Fear not, for I am well prepared to march to the Western Church. We should arrive by the afternoon.” Dimitri glosses over Ingrid's expression of disgust and climbs onto his horse. “With any luck, we can move swiftly on and head back into the Empire.” He rides to the front of the army and gestures for them to move onwards. Even though the weather has cleared up to reveal a glorious blue sky rarely seen in the frigid north, the snow still hinders progress, with many troops having to share horses to get anywhere. Dimitri rides at the front alongside Claude and Edelgard. His rival house leaders, no, _fellow country leaders_ are wrapped from head to toe in the thickest furs, whilst Dimitri is content with his normal clothes, a blue fur-lined cloak with the crest of Faerghus emblazoned on it, and the special Blue Lions scarf gifted to him by Claude’s grandfather.

“Give me the Almyran heat any day of the year.” Claude mumbles under his breath as he buries his head into his own scarf, with only his eyes showing. “I don’t know how you cope.”

“Well, at least we have these new scarves to help us.” Edelgard wraps her scarf around her neck several times. “I wonder what type of wool was used for it to be so soft, and yet not itchy at all. Some special breed of sheep only present in the Alliance, maybe?”

“Well, we’ll have to find out later, because I can see the Western Church.” Dimitri points ahead of him at the giant, imposing stone building in the distance. Whilst half the size of Garreg Mach, the Western Church still looms above the horizon. Dimitri can hear the gasps of surprise and awe as the army gets closer, the shadows from the towers casting daunting shadows on the ground.

“This is it, the Western Church.” Dimitri pulls his horse to a stop and holds up his arm for the army to halt. He takes in the view for a few moments, mentally preparing himself to meet with the Bishop of the Church. Apart from quelling their little rebellion a few months ago, he’d never interacted with them, and now he’s marching up to them and granting them their independence.

Or taking them out with his army.

_Typical. My first act as King is to take out the core foundation of the country I am sworn to protect_.

“Look, over there! In the sky! What is it?”

Before Dimitri can react to the voice coming from behind him, a line of blue rings falls from the sky and lands on the Church. Seconds later, the building explodes in a blinding flash of light and fire. Large chunks of stone fly out in all directions, with some hurtling towards to the army. The men and women scream as they flee for their lives from the flaming debris. Horses begin to whinny and charge away, their riders being dragged through the snow. Dimitri can only stand there in shock as another ball of light consumes the Church.

“Dimitri! We have to run! There’s nothing we can do!”

Dimitri snaps back to reality and grabs the reins of his horse. He yanks the animal around and begins to gallop away. Daring to look behind him, he watches as a third ball of light engulfs the now-destroyed Church, followed by a fourth. He is so engrossed in watching the destruction that he is unprepared when his horse trips over a fallen solider and send him flying through the air. The snow provides a soft landing to break his fall, and yet the air is still knocked out of his lungs. He lays on the ground, winded and confused. He barely even flinches when people begin to trip and pile on top of him.

_Good, let me die._

_I failed the Church._

_The dead were right, I am a failure._

_A pathetic excuse for a king who has no right to rule._

_Just leave me here to die_.

His skull crushing underneath heavy footsteps is a blessing as he finally slips into oblivion.

*

For the second time that night, Dimitri wakes up screaming. He frantically pats himself down to reaffirm that he is still alive, his fingers coming to a halt at his neck as he feels his erratic pulse beating. Wiping his tears from his eyes with the back of his hand, he looks around to see the familiar glow of the lamp along with Claude’s face looking back at him. Without saying anything, Claude pulls Dimitri into a tight embrace and softly kisses his cheek, seemingly ignoring the sweat dripping down Dimitri’s face.

“Another vision?” Claude asks, his voice barely louder than a whisper. “It sounded bad. I take it we’re not going to the Western Church in the morning?”

“C-Correct. There were javelins of light... The... The Church blew up, and nearly wiped everyone out. I... I got tramped to death...” Dimitri clings back, savouring the warmth of the hug. He syncs his breathing with Claude’s to calm himself down. Not wanting to lose his anchor to reality, he rests his head on Claude’s shoulder. “We’ll march somewhere else. Next stop is the Empire, right? Remire seems like a good place to plan our next move.”

“It’s right next to Garreg Mach, though. If the Western Church is going to be taken out like this, the Central Church will surely be on high alert after the attack. I don’t think we’d want to get caught up in this business.” Claude rubs Dimitri’s back as he thinks aloud. “Maybe... The Church has more enemies than we realise. Maybe we won’t need to fight them head on. Just let them and their unknown enemy fight, and then our combined armies sweep in to clean up the mess... I dunno, just wondering aloud to myself.” Claude presses one more kiss into Dimitri’s hair and lays them both back down. “Thinking about it too much is giving me a headache. We should definitely let everyone know about this in the morning, once we're awake..."

****

“Sothis, what was Dimitri going on about?”

Sothis lounges on her throne, yawning loudly. She nods off to sleep briefly before remembering Claude’s presence.

“That... I have no idea. I’m as in dark about this as you are. I just remember the Western Church exploding and His Majesty dying, causing me to have to rewind time. You do seem to have forgotten what I told you before, though. Ask for guidance if you are unsure! Deary me, it’s like...” She yawns again as she drifts off to sleep against her throne. “It’s like dealing with children sometimes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ingrid: Your Majesty, did you sleep last night?
> 
> Dimitri: No, but Claude helped me out :D
> 
> Ingrid: >_>
> 
> (Also, "lubdub" is the sound the heart makes. It's the one thing I remember from A Level Biology all those years ago >_>)


	14. A Plan To Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three lord begin their war planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, confession time: I struggle to write in Edelgard's POV. I mostly write from Dimitri's POV because I can relate to his inner turmoil and battles within himself. And Claude's POV allows me to tap into my preferred style of writing, which is more humourous and light hearted. But Edelgard is a complicated individual and I try to get into her frame of mind because she deserves some time in the spotlight, but it takes me longer to write a chapter from her eyes than it does the other two. 
> 
> I only hope I've done her justice this whole time :<
> 
> And I know the title isn't exactly grammatically correct, but I've started every chapter with "A [X][Y][Z]" and now I have to stick with it and come up with titles that don't make sense.

“Lady Edelgard, I have news from the Empire, and the Western Church.”

Edelgard smiles to herself as Hubert appears next to her. Ever since Dimitri informed the Kingdom Army that they are not marching to the Western Church as it is due to be targeted by a devastation explosion, everyone has been spending the day in Arianrhod, trying to bide their time whilst the three leaders work out what to do next. Dimitri sent pegasus knights back to Fhirdiad requesting the status of the capital, Claude had borrowed a wyvern from one of his classmates to travel to Derdriu and check on the situation in the Alliance, and Edelgard had sent Hubert to the Empire to track down her lost classmates. 

“Ferdinand, Caspar, and Lindhart had all gone back to their respective home, and were unaware of what was occurring. Ferdinand had gone down to the capital to see if he can find his parents, but he didn’t stay long. He went back to Aegir territory afterwards, where he’s remained ever since."

Edelgard says nothing as she watches over Arianrhod from the comfort of her balcony. The city folk go about their daily lives with no clue of the threat that lies in wait, and the emotional turmoil Edelgard is going through. The carefree laughter of the children playing in the snow strikes a raw nerve.

_How I wish I could be them right now._

_I know I should have told my classmates about my plans sooner rather than later, but I just couldn’t bring myself to come clean. _

_I could have saved myself a lot of trouble if I had just told the truth..._

“What about the Western Church?” Edelgard turns to face Hubert, holding the fur blanket closer around her. “Has it been destroyed like Dimitri envisioned?”

“Indeed, the Church has been completely obliterated. All that is left are large holes in the ground with no traces of the building left. It’s strange how no-one heard or saw anything. Surely something as out of the ordinary as javelins of light would result in some chaos...” Hubert scowls slightly as he folds his arms. “At least we know who we are dealing with. I have no doubt that this is the work of our old friends who slither in the dark. The area was stagnant with their magic. But, because of it, I was able to deduce the exact location of their hideout, just south of Goneril territory. I don't think Claude will be too happy about that. Speaking of...”

The cry of a wild beast draws Edelgard’s attention to the sky as a wyvern soars over the city, doing flips and tricks as a large crowd of people draw round to witness the aerial display. The wyvern lets out another roar as she comes to a halt in front of Edelgard’s balcony, resting on top of the stone railing.

“Well, the Eastern Church has been completely wiped out. There’s no trace of it anywhere, save for some piles of burning stone. Apparently, the people of Edmund territory and those stationed at Fódlan’s Locket witnessed it occur.” Claude says as he gives the wyvern some affection, the beast happily stretching her wings out and flapping them. She lets out a little snort and begins to demand some attention from a disgusted Hubert.

“Oh Gods... Did anyone see anything happen before then? Any rings or strange objects falling from the sky?” Edelgard reaches up to rub the wyvern behind the ears. The beast begins to purr loudly as she leans into Edelgard’s touch. 

Claude shakes his head. “No, they weren’t aware of anything coming from the sky. All they felt was the ground shake. It’s only when plumes of black smoke filled the air that they knew the Church had been attacked. I can’t say how it happened, but there didn’t appear to be any javelins of light.” He reaches into his satchel to pull out a scrap of parchment and traces a finger along it as he mutters to himself. “Done that, done that... Ah! I’ve made the choice to rally the Alliance army. Count Gloucester is heading to all the territories to gather the troops, so it will take a while. If we are heading to war, I’d rather we’d be prepared. All that’s left now is to see if the Western Church gets destroyed.”

“Hmm, about that.” Hubert pushes the wyvern’s head away from him. “The Western Church is gone, just as His Majesty predicted. I have been able to determine who is responsible for this, and it’s the same people who attempted to assassinate you.”

“For real? Huh, I guess they move quickly. But how did anyone not notice these friggin’... Things falling from the sky? Oh well, I’ll go return Beatrice to Hilda, and then I’ll come back so we can talk properly.” He gently kicks Beatrice’s side and holds on tight as she takes to the sky, leaving Edelgard and Hubert standing alone on the balcony. Down on the streets, the civilians of Arianrhod begin to gather round again to watch Claude backflip from Beatrice’s saddle and land on his feet with the grace of a dancer. He bows to the adoring crowd as Edelgard watches on in awe.

_A shame he didn't win the White Heron Cup._

_He would have made an excellent dancer._

“Hmph, he’ll break his legs doing that.” Hubert skulks back into the bedroom and sits down at the desk. Edelgard sneaks a quick glance at Claude before heading back inside and closing the balcony door behind her

“What about the Empire? You were briefly talking about it before I changed the topic of conversation.” She asks as she shivers underneath her blanket and rests on the edge of the bed. 

_I never did like the winter_.

Hubert clears his throat. “Lindhart has all but abandoned his territory. It’s like he was waiting for an opportunity to leave. Caspar, too, has chosen to let Randolph rule the Bergliez lands. As for Ferdinand, well, I think you should hear from him yourself.”

The bedroom door slowly opens as Ferdinand shuffles in. Though he is as immaculately dressed as always, with his Academy uniform replaced with winter clothing of the highest quality, the usual light that shines in his amber eyes has all but vanished.

“Edelgard.” He begin to speak, his voice flat and lifeless. “I went to Enbarr to see my parents in the Imperial prison, demanding to know why they did what they did. Do you know what they told me? They told me that they would do it all over again, to rid Fódlan of the filth that has infested the land for too long. The filth?! How could they... Why would they... They were supposed to helping the people, all of them. Not just those they deem worthy.” 

“It seems, Lady Edelgard, that he has come to realise the truth. The truth that his parents are corrupt and must be eliminated.” Hubert carefully places a hand on Ferdinand’s back. “I’ve managed to round up Lindhart and Caspar, so the Black Eagle house is back together again. How touching. Anyway, His Majesty and Claude should be up soon, so you can discuss your plans in peace.” He bows to Edelgard and escorts Ferdinand out the bedroom, letting the door close behind them. Now all alone, Edelgard sinks to her knees and buries her head in her hands.

_Oh, Sothis... What do I do now?_

_How do I fix this?_

_How do I... Apologise to him without him snapping back at me?_

_Oh Goddess, help me._

*

“Because of the recent news of the Western Church’s destruction, I have sent a message to Fhirdiad to request reinforcements.” Dimitri leans over the map of Fódlan resting on a table brought up to Edelgard’s bedroom. “Of course, as to what we do with the Faerghus army once it gets here is another matter entirely. Are we going after the Church or this other enemy?”

“I’m not sure. Hubert has identified their base of operation, but it is in Hrym territory. No matter who we take on first, there will be a lot of backtracking to do.” Edelgard moves some pieces representing the three armies around the map to Remire Village. “Unless... The Imperial Army has more than enough troops to take down the Church itself, but we are severely lacking in aerial support. Maybe we don’t need all of the Kingdom and Alliance armies...” 

“How about this?” Claude rearranges the pieces around the map. “As you say, we won’t need to use the full scale of the Kingdom and Alliance forces. All we need are the pegasus knights from the Kingdom, and the wyvern archers from the Alliance. That way, we can leave the bulk of our armies behind, and provide cover fire whilst the Imperial Army attacks from the ground.”

“A brilliant idea, Claude!” Dimitri moves closer to Claude and pulls him in close to press a kiss onto his cheek. “Whilst the main battle is going on, the rest of the Kingdom and Alliance armies could march through the Empire and rest somewhere close to Hyrm, and then after Garreg Mach has been dealt with, we can all regroup to take down those who slither in the dark.”

“How about Gronder Field? It’s close enough, and is large enough to set up an army camp.” Edelgard tries to smile at the three of them working together, but she can’t bring herself to. She looks at her two fellow leaders with a heavy sigh. “Can I be honest with you two? We may have prevented a three-way war between us, but we are marching into another. I said this before, but this will not be an easy battle. No matter what, we must succeed in taking down those who slither in the dark. If we don’t, the world will be plunged into unimaginable chaos.” She grabs hold of Dimitri and Claude by their shirts. “We have to win. Even if I die, even if you die, even if thousands of us die, we have to emerge victorious. And, there is one more thing...” She loosens her grip slightly. “Should I die, look after the Empire for me. Do with it as you wish. If it means dividing it up between the Kingdom and the Alliance, then so be it.”

“Are you sure, Edelgard? It feels wrong to be taking control of it, especially when you’re not going to die.” Dimitri rests a hand on Edelgard’s shoulder and gives it an encouraging squeeze. “None of us are going to die.”

“Even if I survive... I have no desire to rule for long. I wanted to become Emperor so I reform the class system to allow everyone can live freely. After that, I just want to step down and lead a quiet life.” Edelgard looks down at her feet to hide the tears forming in her eyes. “I was never meant to rule, anyway. I only took to the throne because I was the only child who survived the experiments conducted on me and my siblings. The ones that gave me two Crests.”

“Well...” Claude awkwardly chuckles as he rubs the back of his neck. “Seeing as we are in a sharing mood, I guess now is the time to tell you that as soon as this whole business is done in Fódlan, I’ll be making plans to go back to Almyra.”

“Claude!” Dimitri lets go of Edelgard and holds Claude by his arms. “Please don’t say things like that! If this is some kind of joke...” 

“It’s not a joke. After this war is over, I’ll be stepping down as leader of the Leicester Alliance and letting House Gloucester take over. I’ve already spoken about to Lorenz, and he’s agreed to it. I have unfinished business in Almrya as their prince, and...” Claude doesn’t chance to finish speaking before he’s pulled into a rib-crushing hug by Dimitri. He waits a few seconds before clinging onto Dimitri with one arm and holding another out for Edelgard. She doesn’t hesitate in joining the group hug, and soon all three of them are sobbing on the floor, locked in a tight embrace in each other’s arms.

_We are just children cast into this cruel world. _

_But we have to fight if we are to make any changes. _

_I told these two to follow their dreams. _

_I hope they find the courage to walk their own paths, no matter how much they hurt. _

“I’m sorry, Dimitri.” Claude sniffs, his muffled voice coming from Dimitri’s shoulder. “I’m the prince of Almyra, and I left a shattered land to come to another. After putting one nation back together, I feel duty bound to do the same for my homeland.”

“Please, I can’t lose you.” Dimitri increases his hold on Claude. “Don’t make me have to say goodbye once more. I can’t... I can’t do it again.”

“W-Well, all of this is to come. We’ve still got a war to win, after all.” Claude nervously laughs as he brings his head up to breathe. “Right, Edelgard?”

“Right.” Edelgard rests her head against Claude’s and Dimitri’s shoulders. “We can figure out what we are to do after we win.”

The three of them stay on the floor, until their tears have run dry and their limbs ache from crouching on the floor and holding onto each other. Edelgard is the first to pull out the hug, wiping her eyes using her sleeves. She heaves herself to her feet and heads back to the map of Fódlan resting on the bedroom table. Tracing a finger along Fódlan’s Throat, her mind races with ideas.

_How do I keep Claude in Fódlan, whilst also allowing him to keep the peace in Almyra? _

_I think this is something I can’t help them with. _

_It has to be up to Claude and Dimitri to settle it between them._

_I just hope this doesn’t put a strain on their relationship_.

She turns back around to see Hubert standing at the doorway, the faintest of smiles on his face. Taking one last look at Claude, she spots him holding Dimitri’s face in his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away the stray tears now falling. Figuring the two need time alone, she heads over to Hubert and quietly closes the door behind her.

“Trouble in paradise? I knew they wouldn’t last. It’s almost too...”

“Enough, Hubert!” Edelgard snaps, angrily glaring at her retainer. “I don’t want Claude to leave, either! He’s going to Almyra afterwards and I have no idea how to make him stay! Not just for my sake, but for Dimitri’s! I can hear his heart breaking as we speak... I fear that if I don’t think of something soon, then all the hard work Claude’s done on helping Dimitri keep his demons at bay will come undone. He’ll become rapidly unhinged and unpredictable! I cannot allow that to happen at such a crucial stage in this campaign!”

Edelgard doesn’t realise that she is shouting until she feels someone tap on her shoulder. She jerks her head around to see Claude and Dimitri standing in the doorway of her bedroom, their hands linked. Though their faces are red and blotchy, with their eyes bloodshot from all the crying, they are both smiling.

“Easy there, princess. I’m not going anywhere anytime soon. It’s true I am stepping down from the leader of the Leicester Alliance, but I’m not leaving straight away. I’ll be touch with my father to let him know what is going on, and then...” He beams at Dimitri, who gives him a small smile in return. “I’m going to live in Fhirdiad for a while. Just to help everything settle down, at least. Now, then.” He takes a hold of Edelgard’s hand. “Let’s go win us a war, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, Edelgard! You deserve better than my crap writing D:
> 
> And war planning, yay! 
> 
> It's getting into the final stages of the story, and I'm looking at all the fight scenes I have to write... *cries*
> 
> I know the wyvern master class is exclusive to Claude, but surely the Alliance would have access to archers on wyverns. It makes sense to me, anyway.


	15. A Burning Issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Edelgard leaves to sort out the Imperial Army, things in Arianrhod take a turn for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was meant to start out as a fluffy chapter turned into this. 
> 
> Sorry, I guess :<
> 
> At least the first half is somewhat fluffy?

“Wait, are you serious? Are you sure Beatrice can even support both of our weights?”

Dimitri can only stare at Claude sitting atop Beatrice’s saddle. The wyvern lowers herself to the ground and huffs, smoke coming out of her nostrils. She gives Dimitri the side eye and gestures with her head for him to hop on.

“Well, you see... Edelgard and the Black Eagles have gone to retrieve the Imperial Army, and the Kingdom and Alliance forces are on their way. All that’s left to do is wait, Your Kingliness, and what better way to pass the time by some training?” Claude leans down and holds a hand out for Dimitri to take. “I’ve been working on a new technique I think could give us the advantage on the battlefield. Your lance and my bow could prove to a devastating double attack. Providing we practice, of course.”

Dimitri just shakes his head. “I’ve never been that good at flying. I can manage on a pegasus that only flies a few feet about the ground, but a wyvern is a different matter. S-Sorry, Beatrice, I mean no offence.”

“Nonsense! Beatrice is a gentle soul who is good with beginners. You’ll be fine!”

Before Dimitri can respond, he finds himself being pulled onto Beatrice’s saddle. He barely has enough time to grip onto both his lance and Claude’s waist before he is suddenly soaring through the air with the wind blowing by his ears. Claude’s whoops of delight contrast his own screams of terror, and when Beatrice comes to a stop to hover in the sky, he is tempted to hit Claude with his lance.

“Don’t... Ever... Do that again.” Dimitri buries his head into Claude’s shoulders. “At least tell me first before you take off like that!” He grips onto the front of Claude’s coat, trying to calm his erratic breathing down as he shivers from a mixture of fright and cold. His clothes are doing very little to keep him warm this high in the air.

“Heh, sorry. I guess Beatrice got a little too excited.” Claude rests a hand on top of Dimitri’s and links their fingers together. “But look at this view. You rarely get to see Fódlan from above. But it really gives you a sense of what we are fighting for. There are so many people living here on this land, and this is at stake. Edelgard was right, we have to defeat the slitherers no matter what. Otherwise, all this is lost.”

Dimitri dares to sneak a look out from behind Claude’s shoulder, and gasps at the sight that awaits him. Down below, Arianrhod appears to be a miniature model, with the people no bigger than ants. All around him, the Adrestian Empire and the Leicester Alliance are clearly visible, with the Oghma Mountains separating the latter from Faerghus. To his right, a weather front passes over the Rhodos Coast, covering everything in a fresh layer of snow. To his left, the Alliance is being drenched by a heavy rainstorm. And, straight in front of him...

“Look! Over there!” He points down to several large holes in the ground, standing out amongst the snow. “Gods, that was where the Western Church was. Get closer, I... I need to see the damage for myself.” 

“R-Right, of course.” Claude gently eases Beatrice on and steers her towards the ground. As the site of the Western Church gets nearer, Dimitri finds it easier to breathe and the temperature less unbearably cold. But the scale of the devastation also become abundantly clear as there is no sign of any buildings left.

_Just how did no-one see or hear anything?!_

Beatrice lands on the snow with a soft thump and lowers herself down enough for Dimitri to slide off. He sets off running towards the giant craters in the ground, his heart pounding against his chest. As he comes to a halt, his feet slip on a pile of loose rubble. It’s only thanks to someone grabbing the back of his cloak and yanking him back at that he doesn’t go tumbling down.

“Easy there, Your Kingliness. Don’t want you dying on me now.” Claude lets go of Dimitri and picks up one a stone slab laying in the snow. “Wow, these people aren’t messing around. Whoever they are, they mean business... Are you sure we can beat them, Dimitri? I’m not saying we won’t give it a good go, but it’s still going to cost a lot of lives...” He hurls the stone into one of the holes. A few seconds pass before it hits the bottom and lands amongst some debris. “If only there was some way we could take them out without them taking us out.”

“Agreed. Anyway, we’ve stayed too long. We should get back before the others start to worry. And before anything else decides to fall from the sky.” Dimitri nervously glances up at the clear blue sky above him as he makes his way back to Beatrice, a million thoughts bouncing around his mind.

_Claude’s right._

_Do we even stand a chance against these foes? _

_Assuming that we can take out Garreg Mach with minimum casualties, will we still have enough people to really even the odds? _

_They have... These things, and we have primitive weapons. _

_Even with the Heroes Relics, it will be a struggle._

He wordlessly waits for Claude to make his final adjustments to Beatrice’s saddle, and wraps an arm around his waist as they take to the air. Compared to when she first set off, Beatrice gently flaps her wings and glides up, seemingly aware that she is carrying someone who is unused to flying. Now that he isn’t clinging on for dear life, Dimitri rests his chin on Claude’s shoulder as Beatrice flies back to Arianrhod.

“I bet the view of Fódlan looks even nicer in the summer.” He says as Beatrice begins her descent. “Faerghus may be cold and desolate, but in the spring time, the fields are bursting with wildflowers. No-one knows where they come from, but the colours on display are magnificent. There’s one flower in particular that has the most beautiful blue petals I have ever seen. My father told me that they are called cornflowers. Huh, I guess it’s fitting that that they bloom in a country which has blue as its national colour.”

“I’ve only seen the Alliance once in the spring, but are a lot of plants that grow that I have not seen before. That’s not exactly shocking, though, seeing as I grew up in the desert. But one flower always seems to catch my eye.” Claude reaches down to stroke underneath Beatrice’s chin as she lands on the ground and stretches out. “My grandfather told me that they’re called daffodils and are incredibly common everywhere. But I’m always fascinated by how many varieties there are. Some tall, some small, some darker than others, some growing in batches, and some growing alone. They’re all different, but can all be identified as daffodils. If flowers can do that, why can’t we?” He absentmindedly tugs at his braid. “I don’t know, just a thought. But right now, we’ve got some training to do!”

Dimitri realises where he is. He had been so engrossed in hearing Claude talk about flowers that he failed to notice that they are back in the training yard surrounded by the Blue Lions and Golden Deer students. All of them, with the exception for Hilda, are deep in their training exercises. Hilda, on the other hand, seems content to sit back and do nothing, her axe leaning up against the fence behind her.

“Now, here’s my plan.” Claude indicates to a straw dummy a few feet away from them. “See that training dummy there? The plan is to swoop down by it and get as close as we can. I’m going to fire off an arrow at the same as you jab it with your lance. A hit-and-run combo attack.”

“W-What?! Will... Will that work? I tend to swing with my lance as opposed to jab, and I’m not good at doing it one handed.” Dimitri grips onto his lance, trying to figure out the best way to swing it one handed without taking Claude’s head off. “I mean, I suppose I could give it a try. Just don’t do anything fancy to begin with, alright?”

“Course not. It’s just an idea, and it could go wrong. But if it works, then... Who knows? Could be a powerful tactic that will aid us in the upcoming battle against the Church.” Claude nocks an arrow into his bow. “I’ll be fighting from the skies anyway, but I figured you would want to tag along instead of waiting with the rest of the army. I know you’re not exactly a skilled flier, so I thought about having you tag along with me. My own wyvern should be arriving from the Alliance soon, so we’ll be able to practice as well as Hilda...” He turns his to face his classmate. “Hilda! Just because I’m borrowing Beatrice doesn’t mean you can slack off. Leonie, do me a favour!”

Dimitri suppresses a smirk as Leonie dumps snow onto Hilda’s head, her startled shrieks filling the air. He readies his lance to prepare for a one-handed jab, and holds onto Claude with his other hand. “I’m ready.”

Without any instructions, Beatrice spreads her wings and takes to the sky. She circles around for a few circuits, gradually building up speed, before beginning a harsh descent in a helix straight towards the straw dummy. Dimitri tries to fight back the urge to throw up, forcing bile back down his throat. He grips onto both Claude and his lance with all his strength, and does his best to stop motion sicknesses from kicking in. When Beatrice starts to swoop by the training dummy, he can feel his grip loosening. He tries to see past his blurred vision, and throws his arm out to jab the dummy when it passes by. Instead, all he manages in doing is losing consciousness and falling from Beatrice’s saddle onto the cold snow.

_“Pathetic, can’t even ride on a wyvern without blacking out.” _

_“You won’t be able to win this this like this.” _

_“Just give up now, you won’t be able to do it.” _

_No, I will not give up. _

_I will do this. _

_I WILL DO THIS!!_

Dimitri wakes up to a face full of snow. Pushing his head up, his wipes his face on his cloak and tries to stand up. His knees wobble under his weight, forcing him to lean against the fence. He hears the snow crunching as Claude runs up to him, a guilty look on his face.

“Sorry, guess I forgot you’re not used to flying like that. That’s normally the speed I travel at when doing a fly-by attack. We don’t have to do it again, if you don’t want to...” He sheepishly rubs his arms. “I guess it was a stupid idea...”

Dimitri shakes his head. “No, no, I... I want to try again. Just... Take it easy, alright?” He smiles when Claude hands him his lance. “We’ll work it out together. I will get it right, no matter how long it takes.”

*

As the stars in the night sky begin to show, Dimitri feels like his fingers are about to fall off. At his insistence, he trained with Claude repeatedly, first getting used to the motion of flying and then adding in the attack elements. Every time he missed he would make Claude go around again and again. Claude’s arrows always hit true, but Dimitri’s one-handed jabs kept missing no matter what he did. It was only as the last rays of sunlight disappeared behind the horizon that he finally, at long last, managed to strike the training dummy with his lance. All of their classmates cheered as Beatrice comes to land. As a celebration, they crammed into a pub to drink mugs of mead and hot cocoa.

“I must admit, I was a bit overzealous with the training today.” Dimitri take a drink from Claude’s mug, not for the taste of the mead but rather the warm sensation it gives him in his brain and stomach.

“A bit?! Poor Beatrice looks like she’s about to sleep for a day.” Claude laughs as he takes a swig of mead. “If we can figure out a way for you to swing your lance without taking my head off, then that’s another trick we can use.”

“Your Majesty, I’ve received word from the Kingdom forces.” Ingrid presses a strip of parchment into Dimitri’s hand and sits down at the table. “They’ve set up a camp at Tailtean Plains and should arrive in a couple of days. Interestingly, they’re being led by Duke Fraldarius, Felix’s father. He’s left my own father in charge of Fhirdiad for now, as he says he wants to see you and Felix in person. Apprently, Margrave Gautier wanted to come too but had to stay behind to watch the border, and... Oh! Sorry, you could probably just read the message to get the full details.”

Dimitri quickly reads the rest of the note, and hands it back to Ingrid. “Thank you, Ingrid. As much as I hate waiting around, it can’t be helped. The weather at this of the year does make marching through Faerghus a difficult task. At least a majority of the army is either on horseback or pegasus, but even the animals need some rest.” He sips his mug of hot cocoa. “Any news from the Empire or Alliance?”

“Just what I was about to talk to you about.” Lorenz stands next to Claude, carrying an air of importance about him. “The Alliance troops have all been gathered, and are waiting in Ordelia territory for the word to move south to Gronder Field. They don’t want to sit around in a barren field for nothing, after all. But they would also like you to go and greet them, Claude, so you can give them the full run down of your little schemes. And try not to argue with my father, as tempting as it may be. He is leading the army, after all.”

“Well, I guess it makes sense seeing as House Gloucester will be ruling after I step down. Thank you, Lorenz. Tell your father that I’ll be bringing the King of Faerghus along with me.” Claude rests a hand on top of Dimitri’s, a love-struck expression on his face. “We’ll be fighting together on the front lines.” 

Lorenz gasps, holding a hand over his heart in a shocked manner. “Are you sure that is wise? If the two of you were to be struck down, it would be an absolute disaster. I mean, you do have myself to take care of the Alliance, but who will take care of Faerghus should His Majesty die?”

“It won’t come to that. I will not fall in battle. And even if I do fall, well... I’m sure Duke Fraldarius will be able to take over.” Dimitri chugs his cocoa so quickly that he begins to choke. As Claude hits him on the back to clear his airways, Dimitri stops to think about who will actually take over if he were to die. He’s spent so long planning on a future where he survives that he’s never once stopped to think about what would happen if he doesn’t make it back home.

_Plus, how will I produce an heir?_

_It’s not like Claude and I can have children._

_I either find a way around it, or break up with..._

_No, no, it will not come to that_.

As Dimitri gives a thumbs up to show that he is alright despite gasping for breath, a flash of black light draws everyone’s attention to Hubert now standing amongst them. In stark contrast to the usual smug expression on his face, Hubert looks worried, and _scared_.

“Oh, good, you’re all still here. I was worried I was too late. We need to leave, now. You may have enough time to gather up your belongings if you’re quick. Well, come on then!” He claps his hands as he heaves them to their feet. Dimitri doesn’t have time to ask questions as he is dragged out the pub by Hubert, with the rest of the Golden Deer and Blue Lions following close behind. They chatters nervously amongst themselves as they head through the quiet city, with only a few civilians out on the freezing cold night. It’s only when they pile into their inn that Dimitri finally gets the chance to question Hubert.

“Hubert, what is going on? Everything is fine. The Kingdom army is on its way here and the Alliance forces are ready to go at a moment notice. What’s wrong?” He tries to free himself from Hubert’s vice-like grip, but to no avail.

“Everything is wrong, Your Majesty! They’ve been under our noses this whole time!” Hubert kicks open the door to Dimitri and Claude’s bedroom. “Lord Arundel, Lady Edelgard’s uncle, is one of them. No, not _just_ one of them. He is their leader. And he’s knows you’re here.”

“What, who knows?” Claude throws open the wardrobe and starts stuffing clothes into bags. “Wait, you don’t mean...?”

“Yes, Lord Arundel is Thales, the leader of those who slither in the dark. The man himself may have been struck down by the Imperial Army, but he said that he has already sent people after you. Now hurry up!” Hubert runs from the room to check on the other students, shouting orders for them to get a move on.

“Those who slither... Ah, so they have spies everywhere. Just like Cornelia in the Kingdom...” Dimitri stuffs more belongings into his bags, not caring about folding up his clothes. He heaves the heavy bag over his shoulders. “I wonder what they have plan...”

The ground begins to violently shake as a large explosion goes off in the distance. Dimitri is thrown to the floor as his ears begin to loudly ring. Around him, he can make out the muffled screaming of his classmates as the shaking stops, before another bang in the distance lights up the night sky with orange flames. He manages to get to his feet and heaves Claude up, quickly examining him for injuries. When he see none, he grabs hold of his hand and runs from their bedroom. The corridor leading to the ground floor is filled with people evacuating the building as smoke begins to pour in from somewhere. Dimitri doesn’t let go of Claude’s hand as he pushes his way down the stairs and onto the ground floor. After what feels like an eternity squashed up against other people, he finally tastes fresh air when he makes it through the front door and into the streets.

The scale of the attack is soon made clear.

As another ball of fire shoots into the air a few feet away, Dimitri takes off sprinting towards what he hopes is the border with Gaspard territory. He doesn’t know where Hubert is, or if his classmates made it out alive, or if the attack is even over. His primal urges are telling him to get out alive and worry about everyone else later. Coming to a stop at a street corner, he leans against a stone wall to catch his breath. Amidst the pleas for help from people trapped in burning buildings, he comes to a horrifying realisation.

Claude isn’t with him.

Without thinking, Dimitri turns back around and races back through the burning city, calling out for Claude. Thick smoke enters his lungs as he tries in vain to see a glimpse of a golden cloak amongst the burning wrecking. His cries grow more and more desperate as Arianrhod starts to collapse around him, homes and businesses crumbling. Breathing gets more difficult as his lung begin to fill up with smoke, and visibility draws to zero as the flames engulf everything. Dimitri sinks to his knees, feeling lost and alone.

_I was holding his hand, and I still managed to lose him. _

_How did I manage to lose him?!_

_HOW DID I LOSE HIM?!_

“Dimitri! Dimitri! I’m here!”

Dimitri wipes the soot and tears out of his eyes, and blinks a few times at the sounds of Claude’s voice. He finds the inner strength within himself to stand up and look around for Claude. Through the black smoke, a figure emerges with a golden woollen scarf covering his mouth and nose. Dimitri reaches out for his hand, and the two of them take off running through the city, the only sounds they hear being the crackling of wooden beams on fire and their own heavy breathing.

They don’t stop running until the smoke clears and they hear their fellow classmates up ahead, urgently yelling out their names in panicked voices.

“We’re here...” Dimitri weakly shouts out, his throat sore from the smoke inhalation and from trying to find Claude. He pushes himself forwards and falls at the feet of the Blue Lions, his heart feeling like it’s about to burst out of his chest. “I... I wasn’t about to leave Claude behind...”

“I know, Your Majesty. Don’t worry, we’ve made it out alive thanks to Hubert. All the Blue Lions and Golden Deer students have been accounted for. Same with our animals.” Ingrid carefully helps Dimitri up into sitting position, supporting him with an arm around his back. “I’ll personally send a message to Lord Rodrigue in the morning, informing him of this senseless destruction.” Her voice is laced with venom.

“Thank you, Ingrid.” Dimitri can only watch as in the distance, the once proud city of Arianrhod is completely consumed by the flames, the dying screams of the innocent people completely absent. The sight of it makes his blood boil.

_They... It was them. _

_I’ll kill them..._

He tears his gaze away to see Claude lean against his shoulder, eyes transfixed on the chaos unfolding before his eyes. He places an arm around him and presses a kiss into his hair, tasting the layer of soot coating him. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tries to mentally block out the sounds of the destruction as it brings up some memories he doesn't want to recall. 

_The Tragedy of Duscur_. 

“I’m not going to lose you, or anyone else.” He whispers so quietly that he isn’t even sure if Claude heard him. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this rate, there won't be much of the Kingdom left. Will they stick to their original plan, or seek to destroy the slitherers before it's too late? 
> 
> Who knows?


	16. A Deadly Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension between the three lords come to a head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.

Arianrhod is a ghost town.

Claude slowly walks through the now-burnt out city, covering his face with his scarf to avoid breathing in the smoke still pouring from the destroyed buildings. Twenty-four hours ago, Arianrhod was filled with civilians going about their lives as normal. And now, rebuilding would take months, maybe years.

Claude comes to a stop in front of the inn he’d been staying in for the past few days. To his horror, amongst the wreckage of the building lay some bodies, charred beyond recognition. He quickly diverts his gaze and pushes on through the blackened snow, looking for any sign of survivors. Ingrid had gone off to tell the Kingdom Army about the attack, with Hilda doing the same for the Alliance forces. Hubert, after ensuring everyone had gotten to safety, went back to Edelgard to report the destruction. All that was left to do was wait for responses from all three countries to see what the next move is. 

_Gods, I hate waiting_.

As he trudges through eerily quiet streets, Claude spots a couple of figures on horseback up ahead. He’s about to call out to them when he freezes in place. Through the hazy smoke, he can make out their armour: grey and white with gold accessories.

_Oh Gods..._

_The Knights of Seiros are here._

Claude promptly turns around and starts to flee. In hindsight, he shouldn't have bothered.

“Hey, wait! We’re here to help!”

With a heavy sigh, Claude stops running and turns to face the knights approaching him. He tugs at his cloak as the sound of hooves crunching through the snow gets closer, trying to stop himself from shivering from both the cold and his own nerves.

“A survivor! We’d just about given up hope on finding anyone who made it out alive.” One of the knights says as she catches up with Claude. “We could see the smoke and flames all the way from Garreg Mach, but we’ve only just managed to make it out here to check it out. We suspect we’re in Kingdom territory, but we don’t know exactly where we are.”

“If I had to guess, I'd say this is Arianrhod as there are no other large cities this close to the Adrestian Empire border.” The other knight reaches into the saddlebag and passes Claude a grey blanket. “What’s you name?”

“Claude.”

_Well, I've already been spotted so I may as well tell the truth._

“Claude? Claude von Riegan? My Gods, what happened to you? You and your classmates disappeared without a trace over a month ago. Have you been here this whole time?” The female knight dismounts her horse and starts checking Claude over. “Pardon my bluntness, but you’re a complete mess.”

“Well, I’ve not exactly had a chance to wash the soot off after last night.” Claude laughs bitterly. “The past month hasn’t exactly been... Peaceful, shall we say. You see, my friends and I are tracking down a mysterious group that we’ve just been made aware of, and we need a massive army to take them down. So we’ve been going to all of the capitals to assemble the forces of each country in preparation, but this shadowy group had other plans. Plans including attempts to assassinate us, blow up the Western and Eastern Church, and...”

“So the rumours are true... We lost contact with the Churches not long ago, but we haven’t been able to send anyone out to check on them.” The male knight hums to himself. “Lady Rhea will want to hear about all of this. But first... What happened here, Claude?”

“It was those who slither in the dark. There’s no doubt about it. They’ve been trying to take us out for a while, now.”

Claude looks to his side in confusion at the sound of Edelgard’s voice. She walks towards the knights with a grim look on her face and a glowing axe in her hands. Instead of her Officers Academy uniform or winter furs, she is decked out in a red dress and cape with golden embellishments, her hair done up in twin buns. Resting on her head is a golden tiara with curled horns.

_She looks like she did during the vision where I killed her. _

_Does this mean she has fully taken to her title of Emperor?_

“Lady Edelgard? How did you...” The female knight starting talking before she is brutally cut down by Edelgard burying the axe into her face. Her companion barely has time to respond before he and his horse are engulfed by purple spikes and disintegrated into a pile of ash. The horse belonging to the female knight gives out a panicked cry and flees without its rider. 

“Regrettable, but there was no other way.” Edelgard gives Aymr a shake to dislodge it from the skull of the knight. “How are you holding up, Claude? After last night, I wouldn’t be surprised if you’re still a little shaken up.”

“You didn’t have to kill them, Edelgard...” Claude watches in shock as the blood pours out the knight’s head and coats the charred snow in a thick layer of red. “They were only trying to help.”

“They are from the Knights of Seiros. They will do nothing but get in the way of the plans we have spent months working on. If we’d let them go, they would have died anyway at Garreg Mach.” Edelgard lowers her axe to the ground and smiles sadly at Claude. “I’m sorry, but... The more knights who die here, the less protection Garreg Mach has, and the easier it will be to take it without anymore bloodshed than is necessary.”

“They were just innocent knights doing their jobs. Taking down the Church, fine. Removing Lady Rhea from power, fair enough. But killing some knights who were just searching for survivors of a horrific incident?” Claude starts to back away from Edelgard, shaking his head at her. “Remember the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, where I saved Dimitri from the axe flying towards his head? Before I passed out, I heard you shout that we do not attack those who are unarmed. Did they look armed to you?!” His voice breaks as he points at the ash pile next to the dead body. “They didn’t even have their weapons out! They were just asking me what had happened, and that was it!”

“In war, there is no such thing as an innocent knight! Just those who are on the wrong side!” Edelgard shouts back, her axe glowing bright red. “They were with the Church of Seiros, the very organisation that you agreed to help me take down! When the fight to destroy Garreg Mach begins, you will be cutting down countless others without blinking an eye. Hubert even informed me that you and Dimitri were planning a technique to strike them down with a double attack! What right do you have to accuse me of being a senseless killer when you have whole schemes up your sleeves to maximise the slaughter?!”

“They will be trying to kill us, with weapons that can cut us down! Key difference is that they will be armed! Not just trying to find people in a ruined city where nearly everyone has been wiped out!” Claude angrily wipes away the tears forming in his eyes. “And why are we even focusing on the Church right now when the real enemy is out there waiting for the right moment to try and assassinate us once again?!”

With an inhuman screech, Edelgard charges forwards with her axe raised above her head, her eyes burning with a murderous intent. Claude leaps out of the way and lands face down in the snow, waiting for the weapon to bite into his flesh. When the pain doesn’t arrive, he cautiously picks himself up and turns around to see Dimitri standing where he had been, Areadbhar blocking the blow from Aymr. 

“Dimitri? What the... Where did you get Areadbhar from?”

“Duke Fraldarius. He was planning on giving it to me when he arrived, but he’s gone back to Fhirdiad to watch over the city. He entrusted it to Ingrid to deliver it me!” He pushes back against Aymr, forcing Edelgard to take a few steps back to steady herself. “The pegasus knights are ready to fight, but now I see that Edelgard has wasted no time in betraying us, just like I knew she would!”

“Me?! Betray you?! Why would I betray you after I helped you and Claude become the leaders of your respective countries!” Edelgard points her axe at Dimitri, breathing heavily.

“You did nothing! Claude’s grandfather died from his illness and my uncle was murdered by those who slither in the dark! All you did was turn up and act important! That’s all you ever do, show up and do nothing!” Dimitri grips Areadbhar, the blade of the weapon glowing brightly. “Tell me, Edelgard, did you really think this far ahead at all? Because it seems to me like you’re making it as you go along and acting like it’s all part of the plan. Look at Claude!” Dimitri gestures to Claude. “Look how many times he has been injured since this journey began. Did you really think that bringing him into a country that is notoriously corrupt and against people from outside of Fódlan was a good idea?! You promised me that he would be safe, and look what happened to him!” His voice gets dangerously low, almost a snarl. “And now I come back to find you about to kill Claude when he has no weapon to defend himself. You told me all those months ago that we do not attack who cannot fight back. You said it yourself, and yet, here you are about to murder the someone who has access to a third of the army you supposedly need. Don’t you realise that with Claude dead, you would have face both the Kingdom and Alliance forces, because I would not let that slide so easily.”

All the fight seems to leave Edelgard, and she drops to her knees with Aymr resting besides her. Hubert carefully picks up the weapon and places it to one side, gesturing for Dimitri to do the same. Claude looks on with an uneasy feeling as Areadbhar is pushed into his hands.

“There, I have no weapon. Claude cannot use it without severely injuring himself, so let’s all talk it out like the leaders we supposedly are.” Dimitri holds his hands up in surrender. “The Kingdom Army has had no choice but to turn back around. The snow beyond the Tailtean Planes has reach impassable levels, so we only have the pegasus knights at our disposal. I also came here to tell you the Alliance forces are growing restless. Count Gloucester has told us that if there is any more delay, he will send everyone back to their territories and leave you to deal with everything yourself. So, what are we to do?”

Edelgard lifts her head up from the ground, tears pouring from her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Dimitri. I should have told you this earlier... I've been working with those who slither in the dark. I wanted to use them to take down the Church, and then I was going to take them out myself. When I found out that they were responsible for the Tragedy of Duscur... I vowed to kill them myself. I gave you my word, and I intend to keep it." 

Claude nervously glances at Dimitri as he lowers his hands to his side and clenches them into tight balls. His maniacal laughter fills the air as he throws his head back and cackles, all trace of his sanity vanished. 

"Is this some kind of twisted joke!" He yells at her, reaching out for Areadbhar. When he doesn't find it, he snaps round to face Claude, holding a hand out. "Give it here, Claude. I need to cut her down right now!" 

"Dimitri, no! Please stop!" Claude holds the lance out away from Dimitri, trying in vain to calm him down. "You're not yourself right now!" 

"Ha! Not myself?! Felix was right, I'm nothing more than a bloody thirst boar. Hmph, I'll deal with her later." Dimitri wrenches Areadbhar from Claude's grasp and grabs hold of his arm tight enough to cause him to yelp in pain. Unable to free himself, Claude can only helplessly be dragged over to the pegasus knights waiting a few feet away. Without any word of warning, he finds himself being thrown onto the saddle of a pegasus with Dimitri hopping on in front of him. He has just enough time to wrap his arms around Dimitri's waist before the pegasus takes off from the ground. 

“Knights of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus! Today, we finally get justice for the greatest tragedy to befall our land. Today, we will take down the enemy who killed my father and put a stain upon the people of Duscur. We will team up with Leicester Alliance and bring an end to it all! Let their heads roll on the floor! Kill every last one of them!” Dimitri roars as he points Areadbhar forwards. His pegasus, seemingly unburdened by the extra body on its saddle, takes off with speed. 

“Dimitri, please stop!” Claude shouts to make himself heard over the sound of the air rushing by. “Do you really think their base will be above ground?! How will the pegasus knights fit?”

“They will.”

“Dimitri, listen to yourself! Your desire for blood and revenge has driven you to insanity! And do you really think kidnapping me is going to get you in the Alliance’s good books? You’re not yourself right now! Dimitri, please!”

When his pleas fall to deaf ears, Claude grows desperate. A quick look around him reveals that he is several feet up in the air, and moving fast. He tries to calm his frantic breathing as he closes his eyes, trying to come up with an idea of what to do. As impatient as the Alliance Army may be getting, even they wouldn’t want to march in on an enemy base without sufficient support from the Empire.

_There is no way a bunch of pegasus knights and a hastily put together army can take out an unknown enemy._

_There’s only one thing I can do. _

_Sothis protect us_.

“I’m really sorry, Dimitri, but I have to do this.” Claude hugs Dimitri from behind and presses a kiss into his neck. “This is for your own good. I... I love you.”

He leans to the side and allows gravity to take over as he and Dimitri go tumbling off the pegasus and hurtle towards the ground below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I'm sorry!


	17. A Long Overdue Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three lords finally talk about their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy...
> 
> So this took me a long time to write, because I really backed myself into a corner what with the whole "cliffhanger ending" of the last chapter. I couldn't figure out the best way to fix things without it being too rushed or brushing the whole affair under the rug and moving on. On the flip side, I didn't want it to feel like the plot has ground to a halt in order for the three lords to talk about their feelings. I hope I have struck the right balance.

Claude is dead.

There was no mistaking the sound of the air rushing by his ears as he plummets to his death, as well as the sensation of his neck snapping as he landed on the cold, hard ground below. The snow had done little to soften the blow, resulting in a near instant death. Not fast enough that he didn’t feel the incredible agony that shot through every fibre of his body, but enough that it didn’t last long. He has no idea how long it took for Dimitri to die, if he died at all. All he knows that his own death was certain.

His eyes flicker open, and he is amazed at how little pain he’s feeling as he reaches out to examine his surroundings. The stone floor, the hazy green light in an otherwise black room, and the girl resting atop her throne.

_There is no mistaking it._

_I’m definitely dead._

_But where is Dimitri?_

“If you’re looking for the prince, he’s not here because he didn’t die. Because of the way you fell, he landed on top of you and you cushioned the blow for him. He’s still in a bad way, though.” Sothis sits up on her throne. “He cannot move from the neck down, so he will surely die soon without proper care. You really had to go take matters into your own hands, didn’t you?”

“He wouldn’t listen to me.” Claude tries to push the image of Dimitri laying bloody and broken on the snow, not being able to move and check on his own mangled body. “I... I didn’t know what else to do...”

“You could have done anything else, and instead you chose to end both your lives! Or, tried to anyway!” Sothis vanishes for a second and reappears in front of Claude, holding on the front of his coat as she shouts into his face. “Do you even know how tiring it is having to keep you alive?! What it takes to rewind time and give you these visions just for you go and mess everything up again?!” She lets out a defeated sigh and rests her forehead against Claude’s. “I get how frustrating it is for someone to not listen to you. You three do it all the time. But there are more ways around it than just... Senseless deaths. Isn’t that what started this whole argument off? The deaths of two knights just doing their jobs?

Claude doesn’t say anything as Sothis hums to herself and runs a hand through his hair like a mother comforting her child.

“I know it’s difficult. Watching the prince snap was truly a sight to behold, and then he goes and abducts you. But...” Sothis moves away slightly to cup Claude’s face in her hands. “I can tell that it was done out of fear of losing you. Having watched the emperor nearly kill you, he’s afraid it’ll happen again. You’re his emotional anchor, and if you go, then he’s lost everything. Remember that.” She breathes some more gold dust onto Claude. “I’ll take you back to when those knights were killed. I’m sorry, but I can’t go back any more than that, or you will never learn your lesson and the cycle will continue again. Now go! Go and make things right!”

*

“Regrettable, but there was no other way. How are you holding up, Claude? Claude?!”

Claude snaps back to reality to find himself standing back in the ruins of Arianrhod, standing near the corpses of the two Knights of Seiros and a concerned looking Edelgard holding a blood-soaked axe. He tries to talk, but the only words that come out of his mouth are “S-Sothis...” Blood starts to pour from his nose as an intense wave of nausea hits him. He collapses to the ground just as Edelgard runs forwards with a startled cry.

“Sothis? Oh no...” Edelgard places Aymr on the ground next to her and carefully lifts Claude's head up to face her. “What happened, Claude? You... You didn’t just have a vision, did you? No... No, this has just happened. You witnessed something, and now Sothis has sent you back to correct it, right? Claude? Please, say something!”

“Wh-What day is it? Tell me... What’s today’s date?”

_It’s the 21st day of Guardian Moon. _

_At least, it should be._

“Oh, um... It’s the 21st day of Guardian Moon. Your name is Claude von Riegan, and you were born in Almyra but moved to the Leicester Alliance to take over as your maternal grandfather’s heir. Your birthday is the 24th day of Blue Sea Moon, and you are eighteen years old.” Edelgard gently grips onto Claude’s shoulder. “You’re in the present, and this is real. Now... What happened?” 

“I... I died. There was... The knights... Those Knights of Seiros. We... We fought over their deaths, resulting in you attacking me. Dimitri... He... He saw this, got angry... And then...” Claude holds a hand up to his nose to try and stop the blood now flowing down his face. “You told him about those who slither in the dark, and how you worked with them... Dimitri, he... He lost it. He got on a pegasus, and kidnapped me. I only managed to stop him by falling from the sky and... Killing us both.”

Edelgard doesn’t say anything as she waves someone over and pulls Claude into a hug. He doesn’t attempt to fight it, and rests his head on her shoulder as a familiar wave of healing magic warms him to the core. His blood-soaked hands drop to his sides as Edelgard runs a hand up and down his back.

“I know you are against senseless killings, and I do get it. But if they went back to Garreg Mach, they would be killed anyway. On top of that, they would tell the Archbishop where we are, and what is going on. They would have time to gather their defences, and that would just result in even more avoidable deaths.” Edelgard buries a hand into Claude’s hair. “This is the nature of war, I’m afraid. But... We do have bigger problems right now. My uncle, Lord Arundel, was the leader of those who slither in the dark. If we leave them alone any longer, then they’ll just keep trying to kill us.”

“Edelgard! Claude! I have news and... Oh Gods, Claude!”

“I’m okay, Dimitri... Just tired...” Claude feels his eyelids drooping as his whole body feels like it is getting heavier. Just lifting an arm out to Dimitri is taking more energy than expected. “Sothis decided to pay me a little visit.”

“Oh Gods... Well, the Kingdom pegasus knights are here. The rest of the army had no choice but to turn back around, as the snow beyond the Tailtean Planes is too treacherous to pass through. Duke Fraldarius managed to find Areadbhar amongst Cornelia’s possessions, so now I guess I’m a little bit more heavily armed than before.” Dimitri sweeps Claude’s hair out of his face and kisses his forehead. “The Alliance forces are ready to go, as well. I assume that we need to take out those who slither in the dark first before they make any more attempts on our lives...”

“Indeed. I have gathered the Imperial Army at Fort Merceus, and they are ready to go at my command. As we don’t have the full Kingdom support. we will have to adapt slightly.” Edelgard pulls out of the embrace, allowing Dimitri to take her place. She gets to her feet and brushes the snow off her clothes. “We’ll need the pegasus knights to provide aerial support, as planned. But we can’t just leave them waiting around whilst we deal with the slitherers. Then again, we can’t risk leaving them any longer to prepare for their next attack...”

Claude stops listening to Edelgard as he leans against Dimitri. His nose may have stopped bleeding, but his head feels like it’s about to explode from the amount of pressure building up.

_This is all wrong._

_It’s like nothing has happened. _

_Because, to them, it hasn’t. _

_And Dimitri still doesn’t know about Edelgard’s involvement with those who slither in the dark._

_I have to tell them._

_It can’t go on like this._

“There’s an obvious solution that you are both missing.” Claude tries to stand up once more, but his useless legs still feel like jelly mixed with lead. “Instead of taking out one and then the other, we take them out at the same time. Half of the Imperial Army heads to Garreg Mach with the Kingdom pegasus knights and the Alliance wyvern knights. And then, at the same time, the remaining troops of the Empire and the Alliance march to the base of those who slither in the dark. That way, we deal with both issues at the same time.”

“I... I didn’t want it to have to come to this.” Edelgard folds her arms and kicks at the snow. “We need everyone we can to take Garreg Mach, and...”

“But you told me that the more knights you kill, the less protection Garreg Mach has, and the easier it will be to take it without ‘unnecessary bloodshed’. At this rate, we’ll only need to send a handful of soldiers to the monastery because all the knights will have been wiped out! And here you are talking about it as if it’s an impregnable fortress!” Claude shoves Dimitri away from his and forces himself to stand. Edelgard backs way from his sudden outburst, her face wearing an expression of fear. “Oh, I remember _everything_ that happened before. I remember how those knights were just doing their jobs and didn’t have any weapons out. You even had the balls to get Hubert to attack one of them from behind in a literal backstabbing move. And then, when I tell you we should be focusing on those who slither in the dark, you attempted to kill me.”

“She did what?!” Dimitri shoots to his feet, Areadbhar glowing under his touch. “Why?! Why would you do that?”

“Because she doesn’t like anyone questioning her methods. We’ve been blindly following her this whole time because all we could do was believe that she would help us obtain what we seek. Speaking of...” Claude turns to glare at Dimitri. “Edelgard worked with the very people who were responsible for the Tragedy of Duscur.”

“C-Claude! That supposed to be a secr-“ Edelgard begins to speak before she is cut off by Dimitri tearing towards her with a beastly roar. Claude steps in front of her with his hands on his hips, Areadbhar stopping millimetres from his throat. 

“Get out the way, Claude. I need to cut her down! She needs to pay for killing my father!” Dimitri growls, shoving Claude to one side. Claude merely grabs hold of Areadbhar and yanks it away with a surprising amount of force that surprises even him. When Dimitri tries to take it back, Claude throws it away behind him. He then marches over to Aymr and hurls it to Hubert, who is standing a few feet away with an emotionless expression.

“There, the three of us are unarmed. Let’s talk it out like the leaders we supposedly are. Dimitri, listen to me. I said she _worked_ with those responsible for Duscur, I didn’t say she actually _did_ it. How could she have? She’s the same age as you, which means she was at most fourteen when it happened. How can a fourteen year old girl be responsible for the slaughter of your family? She wasn’t even in Duscur at the time.”

“Yes, I was in Enbarr. I was nowhere near Duscur at the time of the incident. I had nothing to do with it.” Edelgard pleads, her hands raised in surrender. “I swear on my life, I didn’t do it.”

“Then why would you even think about working with those monsters?” Dimitri spits. “What would you even gain from joining forces with them?”

“Because we share a hatred of the Church of Seiros, and I thought that by working with them I would be able to get a helping hand in dismantling the Church. I _despise_ their methods, especially their use of blood magic. It’s thanks to them I have two Crests.” Edelgard cautiously lowers her arms and pulls off her gloves. She rolls the sleeves of her dress up to reveal rows of ugly scars covering her arms. “This is what they did to me. I begrudgingly teamed up with them because I didn’t know what else to do. I was in no position of power, and had nothing. I needed them to give me the information I needed to set me on my path, and now that I have what I need, I want them dead.” She lowers her sleeves down and starts putting her gloves back on. “I haven’t forgotten what they did to me or my siblings, even if they have. To them, I was just another success in their sick experiments.”

“Then why didn’t you tell us this to begin with? Why wait until now, when we are just days away from ending it all?” Dimitri asks, his voice not changing from the tone of disgust. “You kept all this information to yourself, and for what reason? This would have changed everything, and we could have been better prepared.”

“I-I don’t know. I was scared, I suppose. I didn’t know how you react...” Her hands drop her side and she looks down at the ground. “I can offer no explanation, only apologies I know you won’t accept.”

“There’s another thing I want to know, Edelgard. Why did we go to each other the capitals one after another? It would have been much quicker if we had all gone our separate ways to take leadership of our countries, rallied the forces, and did all the overthrowing and killing business then.” Claude walks over to Dimitri and holds one of his hands, both as a way to comfort him and to hold him back in case he decides to have another attempt at attacking Edelgard. “We could have wrapped this all up before the snow forced a third of our army to abandon the mission.”

“Think back to Red Wolf Moon, when we first thought about our plans. Would you have trusted me? Or would you have just taken the Alliance forces and tried to put a stop to everything?” Edelgard smiles at him, tears forming in her eyes. “I had to show how bad everything was in the Empire, right down to the corrupt nobles throwing rocks at people who, in their eyes, don’t belong. Surely, in the past few months, you must feel that we have grown closer. This is what I wanted, the three leaders of Fódlan being friends, and allying together against a common enemy. Yes, it has been an uphill struggle, but it will make the taste of victory all the sweeter. A Fódlan free from corruption and constant threat of death, where people can live their lives without the worry of bearing a Crest. And where people...” She stops to dry her eyes. “Where people won’t have to suffer abuse for the crime of being born outside of Fódlan.”

Dimitri slips his hand free from Claude’s and turns his back to them. “I’m going for a walk. I... I need some time alone to think about all this.” He heads over to Areadbhar still laying a few feet away in the snow and picks it up. Giving the weapon a few swings, he sulks away with his shoulders slumped. Claude watches him go, wanting nothing more than to go after him.

_No, that’ll only result in me getting a lance through my chest._

He turns back around to face Edelgard, only to find her walking away from him with her hand linked with Hubert’s. The two of them continue down the street and disappear down a sideroad, leaving Claude standing alone next to a pile of ash and the corpse of the female knight who never saw her death coming. Claude eases off his cloak and lays it over her, the blood now seeping into the golden material. 

_Well, that could have gone better. _

_But, it could also have gone a lot worse. _

_At least we’re all still alive._

_Sothis, what do I do now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epione: *watching the three lords arguing* Should I come back another time :)
> 
> As I said at the beginning, I hope this wasn't too boring to read, as there was a lot of talking and not a lot of action. But, I suppose after the past couple of chapters, it's a nice change of pace where no-one gets injured or dies. 
> 
> On a side note, I've enrolled onto a novel and short story writing course, so hopefully I can continue to improve :D


	18. A Short And Sweet Sensation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making the decision to go ahead without Edelgard, Dimitri takes some time to ponder his choices and does something unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so...
> 
> This chapter is a little shorter than usual, but I did want to dedicate an entire chapter to the battle against those who slither in the dark, and there is already something exciting happening, so I thought I would leave it at a short and sweet little chapter and spend some time writing a battle scene that I'm terrible at :D

“Hey, boar, I want to speak with you.”

Dimitri doesn’t look up from his untouched plate of food as Felix drags out the chair next to him. The dining room of Castle Gaspard is empty, save for a couple of maids polishing some silverware, seemingly lost without their master around to tell them what to do. After Arianrhod was deemed a total loss with no survivors, the remaining students braved the journey to Gaspard territory to await their next move. Dimitri can tell that his fellow classmates are getting restless, with a majority of them taking of their frustration in the training rooms. All except Ashe, who could only walk amongst the halls of his childhood home as the new head of House Gaspard, lost in thought.

“I know what you’re going to say, Felix.” Dimitri pushes away his plate, the food now stone cold. “Why am I wasting time waiting for the Imperial Army to get here when the Alliance is all ready to go. All this time could have be used destroying the threat that has nearly killed us multiple times, wiped out several areas in the Kingdom, and were responsible for the Tragedy of Duscur. And yet, here I am just sitting around doing nothing. I get it. I’m just as annoyed as you are.” He slams his fists on the table, startling the maids into bowing several times and running from the room with a series of apologies.

“Then why aren’t you doing anything about it?!” Felix hisses, yanking the collar of Dimitri’s shirt and forcing him round to face him. “You don’t need an _emperor_ to tell you what to do. You’re the new King of Faerghus, aren’t you? Maybe it’s time you start acting like it and make your own decisions for a change. Or are you too much of an animal to decide what to do on your own without a handler here to help?”

“Come on, do you really think we can take on this enemy with just the Alliance forces and the Kingdom pegasus knights? Aren’t you against needlessly throwing your life away if you can’t win a battle?” Dimitri tries to push Felix away, but the grip on his collar is too tight. “Please, Felix, I don’t want to be murdered, but I also don't want to throw my life away for a battle we may not have any chance of winning.”

Surprisingly, Felix’s expression softens as he lets go of Dimitri. “Boar-, I mean... Your Majesty, these are the things you must think about when it comes to ruling. You have to make difficult choices. Which is better, attacking now when these villains have lost their leader and we stand some chance of winning, or waiting for them to regain their full power and having no chance of winning? Think about it.” He gets to his feet and goes to leave the dining room.

_Can we really win? _

_What will Edelgard do? _

_She’ll consider it a personal betrayal if we go ahead without her. _

_But Felix is right. _

_We can’t just sit around and wait for her to get here._

_It’ll be far too late by then. _

“Felix, wait!” Dimitri calls out after his retreating friend. “Gather everyone up, both our classmates and the pegasus knights. Tell them to prepare for travel to the Leicester Alliance by pegasus, and that we are finally taking on those who slither in the dark. Those who want to stay behind can do, as they have no obligation to fight. This is not their war to fight, but mine and mine alone. Oh, and I guess Claude can tag along, seeing as it is his army we’re teaming up with. Tell everyone that we ride out tomorrow morning, at sunrise. We’ll be in the Alliance by midday if we fly there.”

“Heh, finally spoken like the Boar King you are.” Felix says without turning around, though Dimitri can see that there is something resembling a smile on his face.

_Coming from him, that means a lot._

*

That night, Dimitri finds himself unable to sleep. He knows that he has a long journey ahead of him, with the possibility of the difficult fight, and that he needs as much sleep as he can get, but it just not happening. He throws back the covers of the guest bed and sits up, the cold air biting into his skin. The castle, whilst having the luxury interior befitting a minor lord of the Kingdom, is old and in need of repair after its previous occupant vacated it a while ago. The glass door to the balcony does little to keep out the night air, and even with his warmest nightclothes on, Dimitri can still feel the chill. He reaches out next to him to light an oil lamp, filling the room with a dim glow. Next to him, Claude stirs slightly before dropping back to sleep again. Smiling to himself, Dimitri tucks a loose strand of hair behind Claude’s ears.

“I promise I’ll end this fight, and then we’ll both know true peace.” He leans down and presses a soft kiss onto Claude’s forehead, and heaves himself out of bed. Next to the balcony door is a couple of armchairs, old and faded, with a worn out table between them. He lowers himself into one of the chairs and pulls his knees up to his chest. Watching the snow fall from the sky brings a sense of inner peace he can rarely find. As he sits there, he focuses all of his attention of the night sky outside, blocking all other lingering thoughts. He is so engrossed in the falling snow that when he blinks, it’s early morning and he is wrapped up in a blanket.

“Guess you did a little night time sky watching, huh?” Claude stands next to him, a tea tray in his hands. The smell of chamomile fills his nostrils as Dimitri takes a cup. He blows a bit on the tea to cool it down before taking a sip, happily sighing as the drink soothes his fractured nerves.

“I guess I did. Sorry, I couldn’t sleep so I decided to watch the snow fall for a bit. I must have fallen asleep.” Dimitri has another sip of tea. “What time is it?”

“Just after seven in the morning. Don’t worry, Felix is doing a great job in getting everyone else out of bed. I didn’t know he was such an early bird.” Claude laughs as he places the tray on the coffee table and sits down in the other armchair. “There wasn’t a huge variety of tea available in the kitchen, but I did fine some chamomile. Figured you could use some ahead of today. Breakfast will be ready soon, so drink up.”

“You spoil me, Claude. What did I do to be deserving of such treatment?” Dimitri says, only half joking. After four years of fighting his inner demons and telling himself that he is unworthy of being loved, having someone pamper him like this is... _Unusual. _

_Unusual, but nice._

_I could get used to this_.

Claude just sips at his own tea. “Well, you’re strong, diligent, brave... Not to mention pretty cute when you’ve only just woken up.” He says with a wink, laughing at the blush on Dimitri’s cheeks. “Why wouldn’t I want to spoil you? Heh, but in all seriousness.” He places his cup back onto the tray. “You’re not the monster you think you are, Your Kingliness. Anyone can see that. True, you have some deep-rooted issues that stem from your childhood trauma, but doesn’t everyone to some degree? I did some things as a child that I shouldn’t have had to do, just to survive. All I’m trying to say is...” Claude rests his hands on top of Dimitri’s. “Your past doesn’t define who you are, it’s what you do now that does. You’re bringing about a new peace in Fódlan, and you’re taking out a threat that’s been around for far too long. That is why I’m spoiling you right now, because you deserve it.”

Dimitri is so overcome with emotion that he temporarily loses track of where he is or what he is doing. All he knows is that there is spilt tea on the floor, he's on his knees, and he’s kissing Claude.

_Oh Goddess above, I’m kissing Claude. _

_What do I do?!_

His useless hands hover by the side of his head as his brain tries to unscramble what is happening. He backs away from Claude, horrified at what he’s just done.

“I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to. Please say this hasn’t changed anything between u-“ He starts talking before Claude tugs him in and _Oh Sothis, it’s happening again._

The kiss is short and sweet, with none of the ferocity that Dimitri read in the books when he was a child about handsome knights and beautiful princesses passionately making out after a daring rescue. When Claude pulls away, he can’t help but feel a little bewildered by it all. He starts laughing, a soft sound that is foreign to his ears. He is Dimitri Alexandre Blaidydd, future King to the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, a fierce warrior in his own right, and here he is giggling like a school girl after having his first kiss.

“Alright there, Your Kingliness? Ah, don’t worry about it. As first kisses go, that wasn’t a bad attempt. I’m sure we’ll have plenty of practice soon.” Claude leans over and kisses him one more time before picking up the dropped tea cups and tea pot off the floor. “I’ll go return these to the kitchen and tell them there’s been a spillage. Don’t worry, I’ll just tell them we had a little accident.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY HAPPENED. 
> 
> On a side note, I'm pan ace, so writing kissing scenes and such is not my strong point. I hope I did these two idiots in love justice.


	19. A Battle In The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When going against those who slither in the dark, Dimitri has some dark thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know how I'm bad at writing big battle scenes? Well, apparently I am really good at writing something. 
> 
> Angst. 
> 
> A lot of angst. 
> 
> Sorry.

As the morning sun rises higher into the sky, the combined forces of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus pegasus knights and the Leicester Alliance Army make their final preparations to travel to Hrym territory. Gronder Field resembles a war camp as opposed to a regular field in the Empire, with tents set up as far as the eye can see. Dimitri sits on a bench near a blacksmith tent, tending to Areadbhar. The blade of the weapon keeps glowing as he examines it, causing him to get strange looks from everyone around him.

“Hey, Dimitri! Look up here!”

Dimitri stops polishing Areadbhar and looks up for the source of the voice. Around him, Alliance and Kingdom soldiers alike prepare themselves for battle, completing final checks on their weapons. They are all seemingly oblivious to the mysterious voice coming from somewhere as they go about their tasks. Frowning slightly, Dimitri places Areadbhar and the polishing cloth down on the bench and moves out in the open, still searching for person calling out his name.

The screeching of a wyvern overhead does little to help out. In contrast to the pristine white pegasus of the Kingdom, the riders of the Leicester Alliance all use wyverns. Their brown scales shimmer in the early afternoon sunlight as they get their saddles and bridles adjusted a few feet away. He spots Hilda making a fuss of Beatrice as the beast happily stretches her wing out. About to pass the voice off as another hallucination, Dimitri heads back to Areadbhar when the ground is suddenly whisked away from beneath his feet. He has barely enough time to process what is happening before he is soaring through the air, the only thing holding him up being a pair of claws wrapped around his torso. The countryside of the Adrestian Empire goes whizzing by as he tries to work out that has just happened.

_What the fu-_

_Oh._

_Claude._

“Claude!” He shouts in the air. “I thought I told you to give me some advanced warning before doing stuff like this!”

“Hey, how did you know it was me? Oh well, sorry! I guess Omar is just happy to see you.” The sheepish voice of Claude hits his ears as the wyvern glides back down to the ground where everyone has gathered round in confusion at the new King of Faerghus’s sudden disappearance. The beast hovers above the ground as it opens up its claws to let Dimitri go, and lands a couple of feet away. Dimitri stomps back to his weapon, trying to hide him smile. As annoyed as he is about being whisked away like that, even he couldn’t deny at how funny it must have looked from the outside, with him standing there one minute and being carried off by a wyvern the next. He picks up the cloth to resume polishing the hilt of Areadbhar when a pair of arms wrap around his waist to hug him from behind.

“Hmph, it’ll take more than that to apologise, Claude.” Dimitri says, pretending to ignore the chin resting on his shoulder. “You do know that attempting to abduct the King of Faerghus is a punishable offense.” 

“I bet it is, Your Kingliness.” Claude presses a kiss into Dimitri’s neck. “I’ll let you punish me all day.”

“C-Claude!” Heat immediately rises to Dimitri’s face as he grips onto the lance so tightly he can feel it threatening to break under his hands. “That’s not what I meant! I... Oh, I give up. Is the Alliance army ready to go?”

“Yep, we’re just gathering up everyone now. Hrym territory is a couple of hours away, so if we’re gonna make it whilst it’s still daylight, we need to leave soon.” Claude gives Dimitri a final squeeze before letting go and walking back towards Omar. Dimitri turns his head to watch him go, a faint smile on his face. Even though he is in charge of the Kingdom pegasus knights, the overall commander of the army is Count Gloucester. Though Duke Holst is considered a better leader, he is currently guarding Fódlan’s Locket to stop invasions from Almyra.

_Plus, as the next leading house of the Leicester Alliance, it feels only right that Gloucester leads the fight against those who slither in the dark._

_At least I don’t have to do anything other than focus on fighting._

With one last careful examination of Areadbhar, Dimitri folds the cloth away and heads towards Claude and his wyvern. Next to them, resting on a wooden box, is Failnaught. Dimitri has heard about the Heroes Relic of Riegan, but has never seen it in person. Looking at it now as it is propped up against a crate, he can’t help but chuckle at how casually Claude is treating his valuable weapon. Claude himself is tightening up the saddle and reins of Omar, its ears pricking up when it spots Dimitri walking over. With the attitude akin to a puppy, Omar bounces over towards him and proceeds to lick his face, happily ignoring Claude’s affectionate scolding.

“Heh, I guess he really likes you, Your Kingliness. Anyway, we should get ready. Come on, hop on and we can wait with the other riders.” Claude picks up Failnaught and gets settled down into the saddle. Holding his weapon in one hand, he reaches down with his free hand for Dimitri to take. Wiping wyvern slobber off his face with his cloak, Dimitri grabs Claude’s hand and is heaved into the double saddle. He is thankful that there is an extra set of stirrups for him to rest his feet on, so he doesn’t feel like he is about to fall off at any given moment.

“Claude, should anything happen today... Just know that I... I lo...” Dimitri sighs as rests his head against Claude’s shoulder, unable to finish his sentence. “I’m glad I met you, and we were able to spend this time together. I don’t plan on dying today, but if I do...” He reaches underneath his coat and pulls out an emerald ring attached to a silver chain. He reaches around Claude’s waist and pressed the ring into his hands. “This was given to me by my father, who told me to give it to someone special. I want you to have it, in case anything happens to me.”

“Aww, don’t get all sentimental on me, Dimitri. We’ll be fine.” Claude takes the ring and loops the chain around his neck. “But, seeing as we are in a sharing mood, I have something for you, too.” He unpins something from his armour and gives it to Dimitri. “You’ll recognise it as the symbol of the Leicester Alliance. The deer are said to have protected the land since it was first created, so I hope it does the same for you. My grandfather gave it to me when I first arrived into Fódlan. It’s been in the family for generations, he said.”

Dimitri pulls his hand back to look at the pin resting on his hand. Though the paintwork has faded, Dimitri can make out the engraving of a deer amongst the metal work, seemingly handcrafted a long time ago.

“It’s beautiful.” Dimitri pins the badge to his cloak. “Thank you. I pray nothing happens to us, but at least we have something to remember each other by.” He wraps an arm around Claude’s waist and kisses his cheek. “I’m ready whenever you are.”

*

Hrym territory is a small wooden area nestled in the far east of the Adrestian Empire. From the air, the miles upon miles of trees seem to go on forever, with only the blanket of snow breaking up the monotony. Dimitri examines the ground for any sign of a secret base nestled amongst the ground, frowning in frustration when the army below appears to split up to search for an entrance.

“We should really be sticking together right now, especially when we don’t have a clue where we are.” Dimitri sighs, holding onto Claude for warmth. Whilst not as cold as the Kingdom, the air is still incredibly chilly as the winter sun does little to warm up the surrounding areas.

“Well, tell that to Count Gloucester. He’s in charge after all.” Claude says through gritted teeth. “I would have left the army outside the forest and let the aerial units and scouts go ahead, but _noooooo_. That’s not how he wants to do things. Never mind that his method is only going to succeed in getting us all killed!” He scans the forest in desperation. “I don’t know, maybe I’m just thinking with my brain and not my pride that is larger than a deer’s left bollo- Look out!”

Dimitri holds onto Claude as he quickly steers his wyvern out the way on an unseen attack. As he frantically searches for the danger, he spots it where they’d been a few seconds earlier. Purple glowing rings falling from the sky.

_Purple glowing rings..._

_Oh Goddess above, no! _

“Gods, it was just like in my vision! It’s the same purple rings I saw just before the Western Church blew up! We need to warn everyone, before it’s too la-“

A violent explosion shakes the ground as a ball of fire shoots into the sky. Dimitri doesn’t have time to think about anything before he feels himself being blasted in the chest by a shockwave, resulting in him falling backwards out of the saddle. He is only saved by Claude grabbing onto Areadbhar and yanking him forwards. With little hesitation, he grabs an arrow from his quiver and nocks it into Failnaught, preparing to fire it off when needed. Down below, the screams of the men and women below fill the air as they run from the now burning trees, the smell of charred corpses hitting Dimitri’s nostrils. When another set of purple rings appear, Claude fires off an arrow, causing an explosion in the sky. Raining shards of... _Something_ fall to the ground, glowing white as they land amongst the panicked soldiers. He fires off another bow, blowing something else up before it can strike the land. Dimitri watches in horror as the roars of flames and the screams of the dying take over.

_“Dimitri! You must flee, now!” _

_“Father, no! Not without you!” Dimitri tugs at his father’s hand, trying to drag the severely injured man along with him. Around him, the flames scorch his skin, the acrid smoke burning his throat and lungs. Glenn was already dead, cut down with little hesitation as he tried to save the Blaiddyd royal family. His own stepmother was nowhere to be found, presumably buried under a pile of rubble somewhere. Dimitri once again tries to lift his father to his feet, his young teenage frame barely able to hold a fully-grown man. His father just smiles at him, and rests a hand on his face. He opens his mouth to speak but before he can say anything, a pool of blood pours from his neck as his head slides off and his body slumps to the side, leaving a bloody streak on Dimitri’s face. _

_“Avenge us! Those who killed us... Tear them apart! Destroy them all!” _

_Dimitri's screams fill the air as he sees the blood pouring from his father’s neck stump, his already sore voice already growing more hoarse as he screams out his father’s name._

_“Avenge us, Dimitri!”_

_“Help us, Dimitri!” _

_“Dimitri!” _

“Dimitri! Please, look at me!”

Dimitri screams as he tries to push away his would-be killer. He desperately feels around for Areadbhar as he back away in the snow, snatching up the weapon when his hand falls onto the hilt. With a cry, he thrusts the weapon forwards to spear his attacker. His heart sinks when he sees Claude leap out the way of Areadbhar’s blade, hurling himself to the side and laying in the snow.

“Claude... Claude... I... I can’t...” He drops his weapon and curls up into a ball, trying to block out the screams of the Alliance Army dying around him. He doesn’t even know where he is, just that the screams will not _stop_. Even when Claude holds him tightly and presses his hands over his ears, he can still hear the death cries of those who were murdered all those years ago in Duscur.

“I’m here, Dimitri, I’m here.”

_He’s here, he’s real..._

Dimitri clings onto Claude with all of his strength, burying his head into his shoulders. “They must die... Those responsible to for the Tragedy of Duscur... The deaths of the innocents... They must play with their blood!” He screams, squeezing Claude so tightly that he barely notices Claude gasping for air. Through the haze of explosions and death, he hears a horn blowing in the distance followed by the battle cries of another army charging towards him. He closes his eyes and awaits his demise, certain that they are here to finish him off, wipe out the Blaiddyd bloodline, and take over the Kingdom. Instead, they tear straight past him and head into the burning forest, weapons at the ready. Through the tears in his eyes, he can make out the red uniforms of the Imperial Army as they run to the aid of the Alliance.

“Claude! Dimitri!”

A pair of arms force him away from Claude and grip him on his arms, giving him a firm shake. Edelgard’s face is in front of his, her eyes blazing with fury.

“What were you thinking, going after them alone?! You don’t know the precise location of their base, you don’t know who you are up against, and you don’t have nearly as enough members to take them all down. You’re lucky Hubert found your note when he did, as we were able to take a detour to help you out. And it’s a good job we did!” Edelgard shouts into his face, shaking him several times to get her point across.

“Kill... Kill them all... Kill... Them... All...” His vision fades as his head begins to throb with agony, and the last thing he hears before completely passing out is his father’s voice telling him to avenge his death.

*

“Well, the battle may be over, but we have taken some heavy casualties. The Alliance forces have nearly all been wiped out, including old Count Gloucester. So basically the Leicester Alliance is in shambles right now. Hrym territory has burnt to the ground, it’s likely that the forest will never recover, and... Well... You saw what happened to Dimitri. I’ve seen him have nightmares like this before, but never that... Intense.”

“I can only hope that now those who slither in the dark have been taken out, it means we can focus on the Church. Oh, he’s waking up. I’ll leave you be. I need to examine the damage to the Imperial Army. If there’s any problems, just give me a shout.”

Dimitri comes to in a cot, wrapped up in a thick blanket. He doesn’t need to open his eyes to know that he is in his tent back at Gronder Field. There’s movement next to him, followed by an arm resting across his chest. 

_Claude..._

“It’s over, Dimitri. They’re gone, those who were responsible for the Tragedy of Duscur. Your father, he’s been avenged. You missed most of it, but I thought it would be best if you... Didn’t get involved. I thought... I thought you would get killed.” Claude huddles up next to him, brushing his hair back and kissing his forehead. “Get some sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

_Claude... _

_I'm sorry you had to see me like that._

_At least... At least it's over._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For someone who hates writing angst, I find it incredibly easy to do :<
> 
> On the plus side, I've done nineteen chapters of this thing! I did not expect this :D
> 
> It also took me all day to write and edit this, so if I miss any glaring mistakes, I'm sorry :<


	20. A Finale At Gronder Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes to an end during the battle at Gronder Field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'm terrible at writing large scale epic battles. I hope I don't have to write one.
> 
> Me: Here's a large scale epic battle. 
> 
> Me: *surprised Pikachu face*
> 
> Sorry if it's not the thrilling conclusions everyone was after, I just suck :<
> 
> Also, yay for editing at one in the morning :<

The final preparations have been completed.

Tomorrow, the Imperial Army will attack Garreg Mach and put an end to everything. 

Edelgard marches through Gronder Field, the soldiers going about their business as they tend to their amour and weapons. The military camp originally used by Leicester Alliance Army is now twice the size to accommodate the sheer size of the Imperial Army. The forces belonging to the Alliance have been drastically reduced, with only a couple of hundred soldiers left out of an original two thousand, with a vast majority being the wyvern riders who managed to avoid the explosions. Most of the bodies recovered from the forests of Hrym are burnt beyond recognition, and some have not been found. Edelgard tries to not feel guilty about only losing fifty members of her own army, particularly when she passes the medical tents and sees the wounded Alliance men and women being tended to by the clerics. Epione, the fresh-faced medic from Enbarr, looks shell-shocked as she ties off a man’s leg stump and casts her healing magic. Her hands and mages robes are stained red with blood. 

_The poor girl will never be the same_.

She diverts her attention and carries on through the camp towards the resting area, where people are gathering round to watch a friendly fight break out, spurring the combatants on. The fighting instantly ceases as Edelgard strolls through, with everyone bowing and scurrying into their tents.

_Gods, it’s like their afraid of me._

At the far end of the camp, in a tent larger than the others surrounding it, Edelgard can make out the silhouette of Claude hunched over a desk, writing away by the light of a candle. She approaches the tent and pokes her head through the door flap. Fast asleep in the bed on the floor is Dimitri, bundled up in thick furs as he twitches, clearly having a nightmare. Claude gets up from the desk and tiptoes over towards him, singing a lullaby in a foreign language she can’t understand. Dimitri seems to relax as Claude sits down next to him, stroking his hair.

“That’s it. They can’t hurt you anymore. You’ve appeased their souls, and they should leave you be.” Claude says softly, leaning down to kiss Dimitri’s forehead, a genuine smile on his face. She enters the tent and clears her throat, startling Claude.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you. I just came to see how you were coping with... With everything.” She nods to the desk. “I saw you writing something?”

“Ah, yes. I’m writing to my parents back in Almyra. I’m telling them about everything that has happened, and how I need to stay in Fódlan to re-stabilise the Leicester Alliance. I don’t think they were expecting me back anyway, but I thought I should let them know. I’ll tell them that I have... Other stuff to worry out.” Claude looks down at Dimitri. “I can’t leave him like this. Goddess knows what will happen if I left him to fend for himself.”

“Of course, you’re the prince of Almyra. I’m sure they’ll understand. Especially as the Alliance Army has nearly all been wiped out... As for Dimitri.” Edelgard kneels down next to the bed. “I heard from Ferdinand who heard it from Hilda who heard it from Annette that Dimitri said you find can edible plants amongst the weeds. Apparently his only defence was ‘I am just saying’.” She says, mimicking Dimitri’s voice.

Claude chuckles under his breath. “So it’s likely he would have just resorted to eating some weeds. Heh, I’ll see to it that he doesn’t.” He rests a hand on top of Dimitri’s. “How does he even know about edible weeds?”

Edelgard begins to reply, but is distracted by a commotion taking place outside. She hurries to her feet and storms out the tent, thinking that she has to settle a dispute over who stole a toothbrush. Outside, she can't see anything apart from confused soldiers stepping out their tents. With a feeling of dread, she races through the camp to the edge of the field where, stood on top of a hill with an army behind her, is the one woman Edelgard didn’t want to see.

_Lady Rhea..._

“Edelgard von Hresvelg, Emperor the Arestian Empire! I now address you and you alone. For months, you have been planning to overthrow the Church of Seiros, starting with taking out the Western and Eastern Churches. You have dragged your fellow country leaders into your wicked schemes, and, on top of it all, you have personally murdered two of my Knights of Seiros. My scouts say you mercilessly cut them down, and-“

A flaming arrow goes whizzing by Edeglard’s shoulder and lands at Rhea’s feet. She doesn’t flinch as her face changes from its usual serene expression to one of intense hatred.

“Very well, I see you have made your choice! Take them all down, but spare the three leaders! I want to deal with them myself!”

Edelgard’s blood runs cold as the Knights of Seiros raise their weapons and charge towards the camp, showing no signs of mercy. Wanting to personally smack the archer who fired the flaming arrow, she turns on her heels and sprints back through the camp, screaming for everyone to arm themselves and prepare for a bloody fight. She dives into the blacksmith’s tent where Aymr is being tended to by Hubert. 

“Hubert, they’re here. The Knights of Seiros. I don’t know how they found us, but they have." She takes the axe from him and gives it a couple of swings. "Go tell everyone that we have a war on our hands. If need be, get Dimitri out of here. The last thing I want is for him to have another flashback and snap.” Aymr vibrantly glowing under her touch, she runs back outside and tears towards the oncoming army, intending to fight to the bitter end.

****

Claude stops writing his letter when the shouts of "We're under attack!" filter through the tent. He puts his quill down and gets to his feet, trying to keep his breathing steady. 

_The Knights of Seiros are here_.

“What's going on? Are we under attack?!” Dimitri hurls himself out of bed. “Oh Gods, it'll be the Knights of Seiros... I guess the war has come to us.” He begins to fasten on his armour. “I’ve been thinking about this, Claude. About... Going against the Church, the core foundation in which my country was founded on. And... Edelgard is right. I do not agree with her bloodstained methods, but if the Church of Seiros is responsible for society’s reliance on the Crests, which the aristocracy use to trample on the weak... Then maybe it’s time for things to change.” He takes up Areadbhar and throws Failnaught to Claude. “I was going to suggest having peace talks, but I guess there’s no time for that now. Come on, we have a war to win.”

“Dimitri, wait!” Claude grabs holds of Dimitri’s arm. “Are you sure you’re alright? You... You had a pretty intense reaction to the fight against those who slither in the dark. If this is going to affect you, I... I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Dimitri cups Claude’s face with one hand and gives him a tender kiss. “I will no longer allow the dead to tell me what to do. This is something I must, no... This is something that I am choosing to do. I will fight so that the citizens of Faerghus can live in peace and happiness.”

Claude nods, and leans into Dimitri’s touch. “I’ll go get Omar. Don't worry about me, I’ll track you down.” He stands on his tiptoes to give Dimitri another kiss. “Stay safe, okay?”

“You too.” With one last smile, Dimitri runs out of the tent and joins the chaos outside. Picking up a full quiver of arrows, Claude steps outside and heads straight towards the animal pens, ignoring the clashing of weapons around him. A stray javelin misses his nose by mere inches, with the owner sprinting towards him with a lance at the ready. Firing off an arrow, Claude doesn’t stop to see it go straight through the knight as he carries on through the burning camp. At the animal pens, Omar breaks free from his harness and flies towards Claude. He grabs onto scales of his wyvern and flips himself onto his back, gripping on extra tight due to the absence of a saddle and reins.

_Gods, how will Dimitri cope?_

High in the sky, Claude can see just how widespread the chaos is. The Imperial Army and the Knights of Seiros are engaged in a bloody battle to the death, the burning tents sending black smoke into the air. He desperately looks around for a blue cape amongst the red and silver. His lets out a shaky sigh on relief when he spots Dimitri a short distance away, wielding Areadbhar like he's trained with it his whole life. Approaching him from behind, unbeknownst to him, are a pair of knights with axes raised above their head. Claude urges Omar on, zeroing in on Dimitri and readying another arrow.

****

Death is everywhere.

Dimitri stabs another Knight of Seiros, the blade of his weapon going through the metal armour like a hot knife through butter. Barely taking any time to relax, he pulls his weapon back and swings it around to take out another pair of soldiers to his right, followed by some more to his left. He knows that his back is exposed, and that anyone could sneak up and stab him in the back. His fears are confirmed when he spots two red arrows flying past him and striking some unseen foes.

“Glad I caught up to you when I did.” A voice says above him. He glances up to see Claude leaning down to offer him a hand. “Come on, let’s take to the sky. We should be safe as long as we don’t encounter any archers. That’d be ironic, me being shot down by an arrow. Not that it’ll happen, mind you.”

Dimitri takes Claude’s hand and clambers onto Omar’s back. To his dismay, there’s no saddle for him to sit on. He loops his free arm around Claude’s waist to steady himself. “Alright, let’s go find Edelgard. I fear that she'll be in the heat of battle.”

With a roar, Omar flaps his wings and takes to the sky. The entire camp is now ablaze, the snow doing little to dampen the fire’s rage. On a hill, overlooking the destruction, is a woman with mint green hair and a white dress. In her hands, she clutches onto a jagged sword, fire burning in her eyes.

_Lady Rhea..._

_In the end, war has come to Gronder Field._

“Look, over there! It’s Edelgard!” Dimitri points ahead of them to Edelgard surrounded by enemies, trying her best to fight them off with Aymr. “She needs our help!”

“Right. We’ll fly by her and whisk her away. Like what I did to you, only it’s now a life or death situation and not just a joke. With any luck, she won’t drop her grip on Aymr, because she’ll need it. I have a plan to end this without any more bloodshed. It won’t be easy, but it’s the only way to stop this before everyone takes each other out.” Claude holds onto Dimitri's hand and links their fingers together. "Don't worry, okay? I don't intend on dying today."

Dimitri says nothing as he buries his head into Claude’s shoulder, fighting back the motion sickness. Even with the added training he had, he still doesn’t like flying. Omar dips slightly and then takes to the air again, this time with a screaming woman hanging from his claws.

“Claude! What the hell are you doing?! Put me down, I need to get back in there!” Edelgard yells from below him. Dimitri risks a peek to see her furiously waving Aymr around.

“Calm down, Princess. I have a plan. We’re going after Rhea. All battles start because two opposing leaders want to duke it out, right? Take out on one the leaders, and the faction surrenders and retreats. We take out Rhea, that should stop the Knights of Seiros from fighting. What have they got left to live for?”

“I... I suppose you’re right. It was bound to come to this anyway. She’s on the hill, overlooking it all. She doesn’t even have the courage to join her men and women as they lay down their lives for her.” Edelgard spits. “Come on, the three of us will end this once and for all!”

****

“Rhea! Look at what you have caused!” Edelgard lands on her feet when she is released from the wyvern’s grip and gestures to the burning battleground behind her. “All this is done in your name! I thought you were about spreading peace, but now I can see that it is a lie! You brought about the Crests and spread false information about Fódlan, all to keep it under your control! But we can break free of this grip of yours. When humanity stands strong and people reach out for each other, there’s no need for gods. Rhea. Your reign of tyranny is over. The time has come.”

Rhea throws her sword to the side and vanishes into blinding green light. A giant white dragon takes her place, screeching at Edelgard. A beam of fire shoots from its mouth across the land, forcing Edelgard to jump to the side to avoid being vaporised.

“So it’s true. You don’t value human life at all. Isn’t that right, Immaculate One?” She laughs bitterly at the dragon glaring down at her. “You have pitted me and my fellow house leaders against each other, all to try and cause instability in order for you to gain even more control. But look at us now, the leaders of the three countries of Fódlan teaming up to take you down, and end it all! Claude, now!”

The Immaculate One has no time to react before Claude flies past them, firing arrows into their wings. With a roar of pain, they lash out and smack Claude's wyvern with a heavy claw. Claude goes flying from the saddle and falls to the ground with a heavy thud, rolling in the snow and coming to a halt a few feet away. Edelgard calls out Claude's name, holding back tears when she sees that his chest isn’t moving. She sprints towards the Immaculate One, even more determined than before to kill them.

“Claude! Oh Gods, no! You will pay for that!” Dimitri cries as he races towards the pinned down dragon, Areadbhar held aloft. “I was worried that taking you down was against the fundamentals of my country, but now I see it for myself. Faerghus doesn’t need to get rid of the religion, it just needs to get rid of you!” Dimitri leaps into the air at the same time as Edelgard, the two of them planting their weapons into the top of the Immaculate One’s head. They let out an ear-piercing yell as they trash around, green blood oozing from their head wound. With a final groan, they collapse to the ground, their body motionless as blood pools around them and stains the snow on the ground.

“Is it... Is it over? Have... Have we won?” Edelgard cautiously approaches the corpse of the dragon and pulls out her axe, trying not to wince at the squelching sound. “Rhea has been defeated, which means...” A drop of water lands on her cheek. She wipes it away and looks up at the grey clouds overhead. Another drop of water falls onto her face. Soon, the rain starts pouring from the heavens as the fires behind her begin to extinguish. She cheers as she throws her arms out, accepting the rain as it washes over her. “We did it, you two. We won. It’s all over and... Oh...”

Dimitri is kneeling on the ground, holding onto Claude’s lifeless body. His gut-wrenching screams drown out the battle still taking place on the field below, tugging at Edelgard’s heart. She hurries over, dropping Aymr as she sits down next to him and hesitantly rests a hand on his shoulder.

“He died a hero’s death. Without him, we wouldn’t have been able to take down the Immaculate One and bring about a new era of Fódlan. He... He will be missed.” She doesn’t attempt to stop the tears now streaming down her face. "I'm just sorry I wasn't able to save him." 

“No offence, but save the eulogies for when I’m actually dead.”

Edelgard gasps in shock as Claude sits up, stretching his arms out. He turns around to face them, his eyes damp from the rain and his own tears. Dimitri lunges forwards and yanks him into a tight embrace, sobbing into his shoulder. Claude holds him back with one arm and holds the other out for Edelgard, who doesn’t hesitate in joining the group hug. The three of them hold onto each other as the rain soaks them to the bone. Down in the field, the fighting comes to an end when the Knights of Seiros see that their leader has fallen and surrender en masse. Edelgard has no idea how many of her classmates have survived the bloody battle, but she will make sure that their deaths are commemorated in a memorial at the centre of Enbarr.

_It’s all over now. _

_The planning, the fighting, the visions..._

_It’s all come to an end. _

_Now, the time to heal and repair the wounds has begun. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the final chapter! 
> 
> It's just the end of the overall arc of the plot. I plan to write about the aftermath of it all, as messy as it may be. 
> 
> So stay tuned :D


	21. A Harsh Reality Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Battle of Gronder Field, Dimitri faces the harsh reality of war: that the aftermath is usually worse than the actual fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I'm sorry for making you all wait for this chapter, but it's all I could manage to write. On top of battling with my own inner demons and churning out my other story, I struggled to write this. I didn't want to gloss over the aftermath, so I sat down and wrote this in 90 minutes. 
> 
> It's not the light and fluffy epilogue I promised D:

The aftermath of war is never pretty.

As the sun falls behind the horizon, Dimitri can do nothing but watch as the campsite burns to the ground, sending out black smoke into the night sky. Even with the heavy rainfall, the fires are still raging strongly. Too exhausted to move, Dimitri finds himself a tree to lean against with Claude’s head resting on his thigh, fitfully sleeping under Dimitri’s fur lined cloak. Claude, to no-one’s surprise, has several broken ribs, a broken right leg, and severe bruising after being thrown off his wyvern. As he can’t find any clerics around, Dimitri helplessly watches Claude attempt to sleep away the pain, unable to help him out. The best he can do is stroke his sweat-drenched hair out of his face and sing him his favourite lullaby.

Resting his head against the tree trunk, Dimitri silently prays to Sothis for his friends’ safety. All of them had been in the campsite when it caught fire, and he hasn’t seen them since then. He knows that they are capable fighters in their own right, but even the strongest human is no match for a raging inferno.

_When we are all reunited, I will make amends to them all._

_Especially Felix._

His thoughts are interrupted by the gasping breaths coming from Claude, who’s growing more still by the minute. Dimitri pulls the cloak tighter around him and whispers words of encouragement, trying not to panic.

“Something’s not right. He needs urgent medical care.”

Dimitri looks up from Claude to see Hubert standing before him, holding up a ball of light in his left hand. He kneels down and rests the back of his right hand against Claude’s clammy forehead, an expression of worry forming on his normally stoic face.

“This cannot wait, Your Majesty. As much as I would _loathe_ to tear the two of you apart, he needs to be seen to right now or he will not live to see daylight.”

Startled by Hubert’s words, Dimitri reaches down to feel Claude’s skin. He snatches his hand away as if he’s just touched a red-hot poker. Starting to panic, he tries in vain to wake Claude up by gently shaking his shoulders, only to be greeted by groans of pain.

“No, don’t make this worse. I fear that the fall from his wyvern has done more internal damage than we initially feared.” Hubert carefully lifts Claude off Dimitri’s lap and into his arms. “This is beyond the capabilities of a cleric. He needs to be seen to by a physician, as no amount of healing magic can fix this.”

“W-Where will you take him?” Dimitri grasps hold of Claude’s hand, feeling the heat radiating from it through his armour. “To a hospital in Enbarr?”

Hubert nods. “Yes. With any luck, he’ll be seen to straight away. I ask that you remain here with Her Majesty. I will stay with Claude to monitor his progress, and if there if are any changes, I will fetch you straight away.”

“Hubert, I- Thank you. But, why are you doing this for me?” Dimitri asks as he takes one final look at Claude and presses a kiss onto his hand. He rests it on Claude’s chest, which is barely moving. 

“I’m not doing this for you. I’m doing this for Lady Edelgard. If Claude dies, you will be distraught, and Her Majesty will have lost two valuable allies.” Hubert disappears with Claude into a flash of purple, leaving Dimitri alone on the field with Hubert’s final words going through his mind. Now without his cloak, Dimitri shivers in the rain as he looks around him, feeling lost. He brings his knees up to his chest as he tries to think about something other than Claude slowly dying somewhere far away from him, all alone in a city that wasn’t too friendly towards him the first time he visited.

_No, stop it. This isn’t helping._

Dimitri squeezes his eyes shut and thinks about happier times, like his childhood growing in Faerghus. Growing up with Felix, Ingrid, and Sylvain as they ran around the Fhirdiad Palace gardens in the middle of winter, having snowball fights and building igloos. Or how they would sneak into formal parties and have a sip of wine when the grown ups weren’t looking. Or, more commonly, how Sylvain was always getting himself into trouble and it was up to Ingrid to bail him out, whilst he and Felix would just watch it all unfold.

With those happy memories in his mind, Dimitri finds himself drifting off to sleep against the tree. He knows he will regret it in the morning, but there’s nothing he can do about it for now other than wait.

*

When the sun rises above the horizon the next morning, Dimitri slightly regrets leaving Claude wrapped up in his fur-lined cloak. He cries out his pain as he tries to move his aching muscles, stiff from being left out in the cold all night. As he gets to his feet, he takes in the camp below. Overnight, the fires have completely died down with only a few wafts of smoke dissipating into the air. The scale of the wreckage is clear to see, with nothing left standing except for some charred tent poles. Dimitri cautiously slides down the hill to properly check out the remains, and to see if he can find his classmates alive.

The ground crunches under his feet as he treads through the ruins, scanning the area for any sign of his fellow Blue Lions. Around him, Imperial soldiers are tending to their dead, carrying them to a wooden cart that will move them to an untouched section of the field where they can be properly sorted out. The Knights of Seiros are doing the same with their own fallen, with the two factions helping each other to sift through the rubble and extract more dead. On any other day, Dimitri would be happy to see the two opposing armies working together, but the reality of the situation is beginning to sink in.

_People have died._

_They are helping each other with the dead that they have killed._

_Is this the reality of war?_

Dimitri pushes himself forwards, calling out the names of his friends that he desperately wants to find. His cries are lost amongst the many hundreds of voices all trying to reunite with their lost comrades and friends. He grows desperate as he tries to look for _any_ sign of _anyone_. He’ll even take the sarcastic remarks from Felix at this point. When he spots a person with navy blue air falling past their shoulders, he almost weeps with joy.

“Felix!” He yells out as he sprints towards them. Though he didn’t sustain any injuries the previous night, his joints ache after spending the night curled up under a tree in the pouring rain. By the time he catches up with Felix, every fibre in his body is screaming in agony. Felix doesn’t say anything as he yanks Dimitri into a hug, muttering about how if he had died, Faerghus would be in chaos and it’s not because he’s happy to see him, so stop asking.

“Of course.” Dimitri says as he hugs Felix back, running a hand up and down his back. He feels someone hold onto him from the side, and recognises them as Sylvain by the remnants of the strong aftershave he insists on using. Dimitri just clings onto the two of them, relieved that at least two of his friends are alive, and two of his childhood friends at that.

“Ingrid is alright, Dimitri. She’s with the pegasus knights scouting the area out, looking for survivors.” Sylvain rests his head on top of Dimitri’s. “Where’s Claude? I thought the two of you were attached at the hip at this point.”

Dimitri shakes his head as he leans against Sylvain. “Last night, he came down with a fever. Hubert said that if he didn’t get urgent medical attention, he would die. He whisked him away to Enbarr, and is staying with him until he gets any updates.”

Sylvain remains quiet as he increases his grip on both Dimitri and Felix, the three of them holding onto each other in the middle of the field surrounded by corpses. Dimitri closes his eyes and allows himself to be smothered by the affection. The last time he had been held like this by his childhood friends was when he found out his uncle had been murdered. This time, though, there was no rage pumping through his veins.

Just an empty feeling of surviving a war and not knowing how his boyfriend is doing.

_Boyfriend..._

_It still sounds strange to my ears._

_But yes, Claude is my boyfriend._

_I hope to Sothis he’s alright._

*

As the sun rises higher into the sky, Dimitri throws himself into the post-battle clean up. Every new burnt tent lifted up reveals more bodies to add to the pile. The morale of the survivors reaches an all new low when the mess tent is lifted up and thirty bodies are found, charred to a crisp. Everyone is working on autopilot to sort out the dead. Dimitri faces the harsh reality that for every soldier they find that can be identified, there are a dozen more that cannot. In the end, Edelgard orders that a mass grave be dug and the whole of Gronder Field be turned into a memorial site to honour not just the dead from the Imperial Army, but those from the Knights of Seiros. Dimitri helps out with the digging of the graves, stripping out of his armour until he is just in his trousers and shirt, ignoring the freezing weather. He furiously digs faster than anyone else, the area where he is working on twice as deep as everyone else. He digs, and digs, _and digs_, until his muscles are begging for him to stop and he feels the shovel being forcefully snatched from his hands.

“Dimitri, that’s enough. Go take a break, and wrap yourself up in something warm. We can’t have you dying here.” Sylvain plants the shovel into the ground and heaves himself out of the pit. It’s only then that Dimitri realises that he has dug at least six foot down in a short space of time, as opposed to everyone else’s three. Sylvain reaches down to help him out, a comforting smile on his face. Dimitri just sighs as he grasps Sylvain's hand and lets himself be hauled out the hole. He’s completely covered in mud and sweat, and at some point he must have started crying as his eyes are incredibly swollen and sore. Sylvain gives him a quick hug and berates him for working himself to near death.

“Sorry, Sylvain. I... I’m just...” Dimitri places his hands onto the ground, his fingers sinking into the dirt. “It feels like another Tragedy of Duscur. That’s all I can think of. Father... Glenn... There wasn’t even anything left to bury. I thought I was over their deaths, but looking at this... I don’t know if I ever will be.”

“I’m not surprised. Such an event like that at a young age will change anyone. I still feel like Miklan is about to appear out of nowhere and chastise me for having a Crest and being responsible for his disownment. The fact that I cut him down myself doesn’t help.” Sylvain rests an arm around Dimitri’s shoulders. “We just have to live with it, even though it hurts like hell. It’s all we can do, really.”

“I know, I know... Thank you, Sylvain. I'll go have a rest.” Dimitri picks himself off the ground, wiping his hands on his already filthy trousers. The clouds above have burst open, drenching everyone working in the mass grave. Even without a mirror, Dimitri knows that he doesn’t look like the regal prince-turned-king he’s supposed to be. He moves his damp fringe out of his eyes, smearing mud across his forehead. Climbing out of the mass grave, Dimitri finds a tree to rest under and flops himself down. He’s beyond caring about the state at which he’s in as he watches the rain fall and melt the snow away into the ground, creating a field full of sludge.

_Not the glamorous aftermath everyone was expecting._

_No after battle victory meals or parties._

_Just burying the masses of dead in a mass grave in the middle of a field._

_At least the fighting is over_.

“Dimitri, there you are!”

Dimitri turns his attention to Edelgard standing next to him, holding her red cloak above her head to shield herself from the rain. Like him, she is caked in mud, and her hair has fallen out from its buns and hangs loose down her back. She crouches down next to him, the skirt of her dress soaking up the mud.

“Hubert has returned with news. Claude is alive. Turns out there was something wrong internally that needed to be dealt with. Hubert's come to take you to visit him in Enbarr. Don’t worry about here. You’ve done more than enough to help me out. It’s my army, and it’s burden to bear. I’ve already sent the Golden Deer classmates back home, and I will be doing the same with the Blue Lions. Go with Hubert to Enbarr, to see Claude. You could also get cleaned up.”

“I... Of course. Thank you, Edelgard.” Dimitri smiles at her, rain dripping from his hair and down his neck. “Let me track down my armour, and then tell Hubert to take me to Enbarr.”

_Claude's alive. Thank the Goddess. _

_Edelgard, Hubert..._

_Thank you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst :<
> 
> I will make it light and fluffy soon!
> 
> Also, it is a crime to Dimitri and Sylvain don't have an A Support.


	22. A Chance To Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri and Claude have some much needed rest and relaxation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. 
> 
> PLEASE FORGIVE ME D:
> 
> Between doing my other projects, juggling my new shifts at work, and doing my writing assessment for my course, I haven't had time to write. And when I have had the time, anxiety and depression have been there to kick me to the ground like the trash I am. 
> 
> It's late, but it's here. 
> 
> At last.

It’s been a month since the war with the Church of Seiros ended at Gronder Field with the death of Archbishop Rhea, but to Dimitri it feels like years have passed.

He definitely feels like he has aged a few years. He’s fairly certain that a boy of eighteen should not have wrinkles, and yet every time he looks in the mirror he can see a new line forming on his forehead. He knows he needs to relax, but trying to do so when he also needs to help deal with the aftermath of the war is impossible. On top of rebuilding Arianrhod and the Western Church (what little is left of either of them), he also has to worry about his upcoming coronation as well as diplomatic meetings to discuss the future of Fódlan and Garreg Mach Monastery. He hasn’t even got the company of Claude and Edelgard to help him out, as they are both stuck in their respective countries sorting out the mess left behind.

He wishes now, more than ever, that his father was still alive. He’s stuck in his office, sorting out some paperwork. Even though he’s not yet taken to the throne, the number of documents he needs to read through is growing rapidly. Most of the papers are from when his uncle was 'ruling', which had been conveniently swept under the rug and forgotten about. Duke Fraldarius agreed to stay in Fhirdiad and help go through some of the paperwork, but there is still a ton left to do.

Dimitri picks up one piece of parchment, trying in vain to read the contents, when he hears the door to the office being kicked open.

“Hey, bo-... Dimitri... If you stay here too long, you’ll get grey hairs.” Felix storms into the office and slams a training lance onto Dimitri’s desk. “I can see the tension in your shoulders from here. Spar with me.”

Dimitri sighs as he picks the lance off his paperwork. “I can’t, Felix. There’s too much to do.” He rests the weapon against the table and returns his focus back to the parchment in his hands. “Maybe later.”

He’s barely had enough time to read before it's whisked away. If he hadn’t been wearing gloves, he would have gotten some serious papercuts on his hands due to the speed at which the papers were moved. The training lance is thrust into his chest.

“I wasn’t asking you. I was telling you. Spar. With. Me.” Felix glares, clutching onto his training sword. “If you stay cooped up in here any longer, you’ll go mad. Come on,” he grins. “Unleash the boar within you.”

Dimitri can’t help by laugh when he takes the lance from Felix’s hand. No matter what he says, he knows that Felix will keep pressuring him until he finally gives in.

“Alright, alright, I get the hint.” Dimitri gets to his feet, feeling his shoulders and back protesting. Through his window, he can see the sun beginning to set in the horizon, with the grey clouds in the distance threatening to bring about more snow. Everyone in Fhirdiad should be huddled up in their houses by now, as there is very little to do once the sun has gone down. No major celebrations to hold, no threats to their lives... Just an average evening before the working week begins again tomorrow.

Dimitri heads through the winding corridors of the Fhirdiad Royal Palace down to the training grounds below. Because of the weather and the rapidly fading daylight, the outer grounds are out of use, forcing him and Felix to use the practice arena mainly used for mock battles. The vast open space is bright lit and welcoming when compared to his cramped office, and Dimitri willingly lets himself get caught up in the moment. Felix clearing his throat brings him back into reality, and he opens his eyes to see his friend ready himself, clearing itching for a fight.

“Just so you know, I won’t go easy on you. Fight like your life depends on it, Dimitri.”

*

To say that Dimitri is out of shape would be an understatement. Having not sparred in over a month, it’s no surprise that he is out of touch with his movements. Every swing of his lance feels heavy despite the weapon only being wooden. He’s used training lances since he was a child, and yet the weapon feels like it’s made of the heaviest material known to man. On top of this, being hunched over his desk for hours has caused his muscles to seize up. When Felix charges at him again with his weapon ready to attack, he’s too late to raise his lance in defence. Felix stops dead in his tracks, a look of concern hiding underneath his scowl.

“What happened to you, boar?” Felix asks, lowering his sword. “Where’s the fierce prince I saw back at the monastery?”

“He changed when he had to take to the throne of Faerghus and deal with his uncle’s lack of ruling.” Dimitri places his weapon back onto the training rack and sits down on a bench to take a breather. “Do you have any idea of the current state the Kingdom is in? The followers of the Church of Seiros are calling me a heretic for killing the Archbishop, I’m up to my eyeballs in paperwork that my uncle has neglected to do, my coronation is just days away when I'm not prepared for it, and the nobility is pressuring me into finding a wife so I can produce an heir to the throne as soon as possible. Do you know how tiring it is to constantly tell them that I’m not looking to have children yet, not when I have plenty of other things on my mind right now?”

“Which is all the more reason who need to spar. Maybe not with me, but at least with a training dummy or something.” Felix sits down next to Dimitri, not quite meeting his eyes. “You’re wasting away. It would be a shame for you to have fought so hard for freedom, and then let you squander it away with _paperwork_ and _obligations_. You may be the King, but even royalty needs time to unwind now and then. If you don’t feel like sparring, go for a walk. Take a bath. Do some light reading. I don’t know, just do something other than sitting around stressing over papers.”

“Huh, I... I never thought about it that way. Thank you, Felix.” Dimitri reaches out to pat Felix on the shoulder. “I knew there was a reason I kept you around.”

Felix immediately jerks his head away and folds his arms. “Someone has to keep you in check, you boar. Anyway, stop getting all sentimental on me and get going. I’m going to stay here and practice some more. Join me when you aren’t acting like a seventy year old man.”

Outside, Dimitri takes in the chill of the air. The month of Pegasus Moon may not be as cold as Ethereal Moon or Guardian Moon, but it still brings about a bitter cold that bites into Dimitri’s skin. All he’s wearing is some light clothes and his fur-lined cloak with still smells like Claude from when he was wrapped up in it last month. Snuggling deeper into the fur, Dimitri sets off through the snow in no particular direction. The grounds of the Palace are well protected, so there’s no danger to his life wherever he ends up. After a long while, long after the sun has set and the fresh wave of snow hits the city, Dimitri finds himself standing in front of his father’s grave in the palace graveyard. Though there is no body buried underneath the soil, the grave gives Dimitri a sense of comfort as he crouches down to look at the marble headstone with his father’s name engraved on it.

“Ah, there you are. I’ve been looking all over for you.”

Dimitri makes no attempt to hide the smile that stretches across his face. He straightens himself up and turns to face Claude, who’s leaning against a tree with his arms folded.

“Claude! I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon.” Dimitri walks over to Claude and presses a kiss onto the top of his head. “What’s business like in the Alliance? I can’t begin to imagine the state of affairs right now.”

“Well, Lorenz is proving to be a scarily capable leader. He’s like his father, just without the corruption and willingness to sell out the Alliance.” Claude links a hands with Dimitri's and leads him back towards the Palace. “Did you know that Count Gloucester, if war had broken out between the three nations, was going to swear his allegiance to the Empire? He claimed it’s because he knew we could never win against them, but is it really the case? I never did understand that man and his complicated views. Perhaps that’s why he was so eager to become the leader.”

“Who can say?” Dimitri says as they enter the Palace through a side door and dust the snow off their clothes. “Still doesn’t explain why a man of his power would send the whole army into unknown territory without sending scouts ahead first.”

“That’s because Holst wasn’t in charge. Duke Holst Goneril is easily our most capable general, but he’s stuck in Fódlan’s Locket. Bah, I left the Alliance to get away from politics and yet, here we are discussing them. I guess I’ll never be free.” Claude shivers and rubs his arms for warmth. “Things have somewhat settled down, so I figured that now is a good a time as any to have a quick visit. I’m sure you don’t mind, Your Kingliness.”

“N-Not at all. You know you’re always welcome in Fhirdiad.” Dimitri wraps an arm around Claude and pulls him closer. “Just let me know in advance so that I can properly prepare for your arrival. Are you, um... Do you need food? There’s some leftover cheese and smoked meats in the kitchen, though I could try and cook something up for you.”

“No need, Dimitri. The leftovers are fine by me. And I won’t complain if there’s some nice wine to go with it.” Claude says with a subtle wink. “Nah, just kidding. Come on, let’s go eat. We have a lot to catch up on.” 

*

Life for Dimitri hasn’t always been easy, right from when he was a child. Being orphaned at a young age, losing his friends and family to countless tragedies, and dealing with the aftermath of a war at the age of eighteen.

But he will through it all again if it means he can experience moments like this.

He’s in his bedroom, sitting on his plush sofa with his head in a book. The candle next to him is burning low as the hours get later. Outside, the snow and clouds have cleared away to allow the full moon to shine through and illuminate everything with a white glow. The contrast between the warm orange aura coming from the candle and the harsh light from the moon creates an interesting effect on the walls, shadows being cast where the light touches objects.

But that is all irrelevant compared to the figure fast asleep next to him.

Claude’s head is resting on his lap, his body slowly moving up and down in an easy sleep. Dimitri readjusts the blanket wrapped around him, taking care not to make any sudden movements. Claude mumbles something in his sleep as he nestles into the blanket and lets out a soft snore. Marking his place in the book and placing it on the desk next to him, Dimitri blows out the candle and eases himself off the sofa. Using the light of the moon, he picks up the sleeping Claude and carries him to the bed, pulling back the covers to lay him down onto the mattress. As soon as he removes the blanket, he tucks the duvet around Claude and crawls into bed next to him. Within seconds, Claude is latching onto him, arms and legs wrapped around him like he’s a security blanket. Dimitri sweeps Claude’s hair out of his face and tenderly kisses his forehead.

“Sleep well. We’ve both earned this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a chapter where no-one gets hurt :3
> 
> Coronation Time?
> 
> Coronation Time.
> 
> (Also I forgot how fun it is to write Felix. He's such a tsundere and I love him.)


	23. A Coronation in Faerghus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri formally ascends to the throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP THIS IS NOT GOOD
> 
> I've rewritten this chapter three times, and this is the best I can come up with. I based it on the real life coronation of Queen Elizabeth II (being a Brit and all), but it's still kinda meh and feels a bit rushed. I didn't know how else to write it, and this is the end product. 
> 
> It's bad and I feel bad. 
> 
> Sorry :<
> 
> Also, take a shot every time Dimitri's full name is used.

_In Imperial Year 1180, new changes unfolded across Fódlan._

_As part of the peace talks between the three countries and the Church of Seiros, an enquiry into the death of the Archbishop, Lady Rhea, took place at Garreg Mach Monastery. As well as the new Archbishop Seteth and the three country leaders, a selection of nobles and commoners alike from all across Fódlan were in attendance. The coronation of the new King of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, was postponed until the cause of Lady Rhea’s death and the events leading up and including the Battle of Gronder Field have been unravelled. Hundreds of soldiers who fought at the battle all came forward and told the same version of events: Lady Rhea stood atop a hill and watched everything unfold below. When the three leaders confronted her, she transformed into a white dragon, which was later identified as The Immaculate One. During this time, she almost killed Claude von Riegan when she knocked him from his wyvern. As a result, she had to be put down by Dimitri, alongside the Emperor of the Adrestian Empire, Edelgard von Hresvelg. _

_Edelgard came clean and told everyone that she was the one responsible for getting the ball rolling by enlisting the other two heirs into her plans to overthrow the Church and remove society’s reliance on Crests. Claude, trying to make it so that no-one blamed her for everything, said that the destruction of two of the three Churches and Arianrhod was down to a mysterious organisation that had threatened the peace since time immemorial. Dimitri concluded that were it not for Edelgard and Imperial Army wiping them out, Fódlan would be an even bigger state of chaos. _

_Seteth, Lady Rhea’s second in command, came to the conclusion that Fódlan would start afresh and try to work past its blood-stained history. The reliance on Crests would be removed, with families no longer needing to produce an heir with a Crest. Though Margrave Gautier complained that his family needed one to fend off invasions, his heir Sylvain expressed a desire to reach out to the Sreng region and negotiate with them. _

_Changes were to also take place in the three different countries. In the Adrestian Empire, the noble titles were no longer hereditary. People had to earn them through proving their worth and then be voted up by the public. The same applied for the position of Emperor. Someone could only become a candidate if they had held one of the six major positions within the Empire for a minimum of five years. The positions could easily be lost and given to someone else if the noble holding them were deemed unworthy. Edelgard vowed to remain in power until the changes had been properly implemented, and then would step down when someone more suitable was available. _

_In the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, Dimitri’s coronation would soon be overseen by Seteth. In a break from tradition, Dimitri declared that he would not be taking a spouse as soon as he ascended the throne, due in part to his age and lack of desire to produce children straight away. When it was argued that he needed an heir as soon as possible, he argued back that he would be allowing people to marry for love, and not to further family lines. “If the Blaiddyd bloodline dies with me, so be it. I would rather focus on securing the future of my country then securing my own future.” he said, silencing all other protests. _

_In the Leicester Alliance, Claude announced that he was formally stepping down as the leader, ending the long running Riegan dynasty. In his stead, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester would step up to rule over, and his first act would be to break down Fódlan Throat and allow a trade route into Almyra. When asked where he will go next, Claude merely smiled at Dimitri and said “I have others who require my presence.” _

_The Church of Seiros, now with Seteth in charge, was renamed to the Church of Sothis, and Garreg Mach reopened as the headquarters for the religion as well as the home of the Officer’s Academy. _

_With everything put into place, a new era of Fódlan could begin. _

*

The day of Dimitri’s coronation has finally arrived.

Inside his dressing room, Dimitri nervously mutters to himself as the dressmaker makes the finishing touches to his coronation outfit and places a mirror in front of him. He takes in his reflection, and at that moment he looks like his father. Given that everything is designed to look like the clothing of the late King, Dimitri can only say guess that it’s intentional. A royal blue double-breasted jacket with silver buttons and trimming, starch white trousers, black knee height boots, and a silver necklace that hangs from his neck. His hair has been carefully styled so its out of his face and hangs down his neck. He lets out a deep sigh as the final addition is added: a deep blue, floor length cape with the symbol of Faerghus embroidered onto it. Instantly, he feels like he now bears the entire weight of the country on his shoulders. 

_Everything feels too heavy. This cape, the medallion around my neck, the burden of ruling at a young age..._

_And Goddess above, did she have to make this damn jacket so tight?_

Thanking the seamstress, he tugs at his clothing as he leaves the dressing room and navigates the corridors and stairs of the Palace until he is outside the throne room. Waiting for him, decked in equally restraining clothes, are Felix and Sylvain. Due to their roles as future heirs to the Fraldarius and Gautier territories, they agreed to help out with the ceremony by confirming that Dimitri is who he claims to be. The Margravate of Gautier is otherwise occupied up north, and Duke Fraldarius is helping Seteth with the official crowning.

“Ready, Your Highness?” Sylvain asks, straightening up Dimitri’s cloak. “A big event for us all.”

“Yes, you can finally start fixing the mess your uncle left behind.” Felix fiddles with his collar, clearly uncomfortable. “The sooner we get this over with, the better. I can barely breathe.”

“Ready as I’ll ever be. A shame Ingrid isn’t able to help out, seeing as she’s denounced her claim to Galatea territory.” Dimitri sighs, and turns to face the throne room door as trumpets begin to sound. “Showtime...”

When the doors swing open and the orchestra starts playing the national anthem of Faerghus, Dimitri instantly feels himself freezing up. He can feel the gaze coming from the crowds all standing and turning to face him. If it wasn’t such a momentous occasional, he’d turn and flee from it all.

“You got this, Dimitri.” Sylvain whispers into his ear, gently shaking his shoulders. “Just like we rehearsed.”

“Yeah, just... Just like we rehearsed.” Dimitri takes a step forward, and then another. Before he knows it, he’s walking up the aisle towards the throne at the end of the room. He’s thankful that Felix and Sylvain, two of his closest friends, are present walking behind him.

_Goddess, please watch over me._

_Please, let it all work out okay. _

_I only wish Ingrid, Claude, and Edelgard could help out_.

When he reaches the throne, Dimitri turns around and tries to not trip over his cloak. Now that he doesn’t have to worry about walking, he can fully take in the surroundings. The pillars lining the aisle have been decorated with blue and silver ribbons, tied at the top with large bows. Banners hang from the ceilings, each one bearing the crest of Blaiddyd. Along the walls and the aisle are pedestals of white lilies, jasmines, and chrysanthemums. The crowd in front of him are dressed in so many bright colours that it blinds his eyes. Right at the front, wearing the bright red and golden yellow of their respective countries, are Edelgard and Claude. Both of them give Dimitri a double thumbs up in encouragement. Dimitri smiles back at them and lifts his head up, trying to hide his nerves. He nods at Seteth to let him know that he can begin.

“My esteemed guests, I thank you all for attending this momentous occasion. Before we can commence with the crowning, we must first confirm that the rightful King stands before us.” Seteth steps forwards, addressing the audience watching. He faces Sylvain. “Sylvain Jose Gautier, heir to the Margravate of Gautier, can you confirm that this is, indeed, Prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd?”

“On my honour, and on my life, I swear that the person present in front of me is the rightful King to the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd.” Sylvain says, his voice uncharacteristically serious.

“And do you, Felix Hugo Fraldarius, heir to the Dukedom of Fraldarius, swear the same.” Seteth looks expectantly at Felix, who glances over to Dimitri and nods.

“On my honour, and on my life, I swear that the person present in front of me is the rightful King to the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd.” Felix smiles warmly, his eyes lighting up. “There’s no one else like him.”

Feeling an overwhelming sense of relief, Dimitri sits down on the uncomfortable throne and waits for Seteth to approach him with a pot of holy oil. He dabs some onto Dimitri’s forehead, chest, and both of his shoulders.

“In the same of Sothis, Goddess of us all, I ask that you, Prince Dimitri, swear to protect the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and all your subjects. Do you vow to watch over the land and do everything in your power to rule justly and uphold the laws and values of your country?”

“I promise.” Dimitri says, trying hard to not let his voice break_._

“Do you vow to rule to the best of your abilities?”

“I promise.”

“And do you promise that, should the need arise, you will rise to the occasion to defend your country even if it results in your untimely demise?”

“I promise.” By now, Dimitri’s voice fully breaks, betraying his nerves. In the audience, he spies Claude beaming at him, his eyes full of pride. Next to Claude, Edelgard dabs at her eyes with a handkerchief, a hand held over her heart.

_They are so proud of me. _

_I cannot let them down! _

Seteth gestures off to the side for Duke Fraldarius to step forwards, and takes the sceptre and orb from the navy cushion he is holding. Handing them to Dimitri, he begins to recite a prayer to Sothis. Dimitri takes hold of them both, the orb in his right hand and the sceptre in his left.

_It all comes down to this..._

Seteth retrieves the crown and holds it above the throne. As the crown touches his head, Dimitri feels the spirit of his father smiling down on him. He closes his eyes as the crowd shouts out “Long Live King Dimitri!” in unison, the loudest cheers coming from Edelgard and Claude.

_Father, I did it. _

_I took your place._

_I hope I do you proud._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's not the best thing I've ever written, but it's all I could come up with.
> 
> I promised you all a coronation, and this is what you get D:
> 
> If I promise you a wedding next chapter, will that make everything better?


	24. A Wedding and The End Of It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royal Wedding gets underway as everything is wrapped up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It' s here! The final chapter of this story that I did not intend to make this long. Phew, we made it! 
> 
> It gets a bit sappy and it may be a bit OOC, but I don't care because it makes me happy.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Five years have passed since peace has fallen over Fódlan._

_Garrag Mach Monastery is now in full swing as both the headquarters to the renamed Church of Sothis, and the Officer’s Academy, which is continuing to tutor students from all across the continent. The three houses are still in use, but with more of a relaxed nature about them. The annual mock battle that takes place in Wyvern Moon has been renamed to the Battle of the Three Houses, almost as an attempt to move on from the previous battle the event was named after. In the library, the books that had previous been banned by the Church are now back out for everyone to read. Everything from about the truth of the Crests and the Ten Elites, to the world outside of Fódlan is now fully public._

_In the Adrestian Empire, the plans put in place by Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg to make the noble titles non-hereditary have been a success. The major positions of the Empire, save for Minister of the Imperial Household which is being held by Hubert von Vestra, are all being held by people who were elected from each region by voting. Edelgard, determined to ensure her policy stays as it is, remains in power. Though there are rumours as to who her successor will be, she is being tight lipped and has refused to say anything about it._

_In the Leicester Alliance, the barriers between Fódlan and Almyra are firmly broken. Fódlan’s Locket, once a fortress designed to stop invasions, is now a hub for the trading of goods. Foreign spices and exotic goods from the desert region of Almyra are traded with the fresh produce and intricately designed jewellery from the Alliance, amongst other things. The new head of the Alliance, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, has proved to be an efficient ruler and handles the tricky matters of ruling with ease. In particular, life for the common folk has drastically increased under his rule._

_In the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, King Dimitri has been working tirelessly rebuilding parts of the country that were destroyed during the war. Arianrhod is now a bustling city that acts as a rest point for travellers coming into and out of Faerghus. The site of the Western Church was deemed a total loss, but still acts as a pilgrimage site for those wanting to visit. But all this pales in comparison to the excitement that has spread throughout the country when Dimitri announced his engagement to his long-time partner, and former heir to the Leicester Alliance, Claude von Riegan. The upcoming Royal Wedding has everyone eagerly preparing for the event on a scale not seen since the King’s coronation five years prior._

*

On the day of the wedding, a beautifully clear and sunny day during Blue Sea Moon, Edelgard arrives into Fhridiad in her royal carriage. In stark contrast to the red and gold banners adorning her carriage, the capital city of Faerghus is awash in a sea of silver and royal blue. Already, she feels like she stands out. Were it not for Dimitri personally inviting her and asking her to help with the wedding, she isn’t sure that she would have been welcomed to attend. Relations between Adrestia and Faerghus have improved over the years, but there are still those who believe that she has no place within the country. She pulls back the curtains and peers out at the crowds of people gathered on the streets, all watching the entourage from Adrestia head up to the Royal Palace.

“Quite the sight, isn’t it?” she says as she sits back in her seat. “I wonder how Dimitri and Claude are feeling? I’m supposed to be walking Claude up the aisle.”

“Yes, indeed. It does seem a little odd, though. The Emperor of the Adrestian Empire is walking the former heir to the Leicester Alliance up the aisle so he can be wed to the King of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus.” Hubert shuffles in his seat, clearly uncomfortable with the tight suit he’s been forced to wear. He tugs at the cravat that sits too close around his neck as the carriage comes to a halt. “I also don’t see why my normal clothes aren’t sufficient. They are formal enough for such an occasion.”

“Yes, but you also look like you are attending a funeral.” Edelgard straightens out his ruby red jacket. “I know you how much you love wearing dark clothing, but please, you won’t have to wear these for very long. Just wait for the ceremony to be over, alright?” She sweeps his fringe out his face. “Please, try to at least pretend to be happy about all this. Especially as you are the King’s most honoured guest. Aside from me, of course.”

Hubert says nothing as the door to the carriage opens and a footman holds a hand out for Edelgard to take. She gathers up the skirt of her dress and steps down to the street below. Once on the flat ground, she takes a moment to sort her dress and gaze over at the crowd all watching on. She tucks her hair behind her ears and curtsies to them and heads up the stairs into the palace as Hubert follows behind her. Much like with Dimitri’s coronation, the Palace is decorated with lavish decorations in the colours of Faerghus, with every square inch decorated with something either blue or silver. Servants move frantically around the place, clearly preparing for the reception dinner. But all Edelgard can focus on is a figure making their way down the stairs, decked out in the finest clothes of golden and yellow, with hints of brown and green. As they get closer, she can make out that the clothing is not of Fódlan. If she had to guess, she would say that they are that of Almyra.

_Claude_.

“My word, Claude. You look incredible.” Edelgard says as Claude gets closer. She can see that his hair has been combed back and tied back with a striped bandana. Across his waist is a sash adorned with pompoms. “And this sash. I take it of Almryan origins? A gift from your parents?”

“Yes, they couldn’t attend, but wanted me to wear this as a symbol of their support.” Claude fiddles with the pompoms. “They came around for a visit and gave Dimitri their blessing, but they didn’t want to say for any longer than is necessary. Fear of causing a stir and all that. As if me being here isn't doing that already.” He mutters under his breath before clearing his throat. “Anyways, now that you are here, things can go ahead as planned. Dimitri is already at the cathedral, so all that’s left is for us to join him.” He holds out a hand to her. "Shall we?"

*

A short distance from the Royal Palace stands the Fhirdiad Cathedral. Originally built around the same time as the founding of the country to act as a place for the Western Church to hold its congregations, it is now open for everyone of all religions to use thanks to the efforts of the King. The towering structure with its twin bell towers looms over the city as the royal carriage draws closer. Edelgard feels Claude briefly tense up besides her.

“It’s okay to be nervous, Claude. Anyone would be if they were getting married in front of thousands of people.” Edelgard pats him on the hand. “Don’t worry. I’ll be by your side the whole time. You helped me with my coronation five years ago. Don’t think I haven’t forgotten the sacrifice you made.” She lifts up Claude’s bandana and rubs a thumb over the scar left on his forehead. “It’s the least I can do for you.”

“Oh come on, Your Majesty, you’re making me blush.” Claude laughs, pulling the bandana back down to cover up the scar. “I’ll be alright once it’s got going.” He grins at her as the door is opened and the cries of the people gathered around filter through. Somewhere in the distance, Edelgard hears someone announcing their arrival.

“And now, may I present, Claude von Riegan of the Leicester Alliance and the nation of Almyra, and King Consort of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. And, accompanying him, is Lady Edelgard von Hresvelg, Emperor of the Adrestian Empire.”

“I guess I shall never get used to having my name announced everywhere I go. Back in the Leicester Alliance, and even within Almyra, I never had this amount of fanfare. It was always either ‘Claude’ or ‘Boy’. Never once by my title of ‘Your Dukeness’ or ‘Your Highess’. Being called King Consort is all new to me.” Claude says as he exits the carriage, Edelgard close behind. “It’s not even an official title yet.”

“Well, let’s make it official.” Edelgard links an arm through Claude’s. Music starts playing from inside the cathedral. Ahead of her, Lorenz and Hilda head inside, both wearing formal outfits of the Alliance colours. Both of them are holding bouquets of yellow and blue flowers as a symbol of the two nations joining together. When it’s their turn to move, Edelgard makes a quick adjustment to her crown as she leads Claude through the grand doorway. In comparison to the extravagantly decorated Palace, the Cathedral feels bare in comparison. The grey stone walls contrast the many bright colours of the guests, and the only sign of décor visible is the plush blue rug that spans the length of the interior from the entrance to the altar at the front where Seteth stands, along with Dimitri and four others. As she and Claude get closer, Edelgard recognises them as Felix, Sylvain, Ingrid, and Dedue.

Lorenz and Hilda stand off the left to allow Edelgard and Claude to stand before Seteth. Dimitri quickly glances over, a big smile on his face. His clothes are the same as the ones he wore during his coronation, just altered to accommodate for his late growth spurt, and a new cape recognising his position as King.

_The glistening silver crown that rests amongst his blonde hair is a new addition, too._

The music and chorus die down, allowing Seteth to address the congregation.

“Thank you all for attending on this glorious day. We are all gathered here, in the sight of the Goddess Sothis, to bear witness the marriage between King Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, and Claude von Riegan of Almrya and the Leicester Alliance. Who comes to give Claude away?”

“I do.” Edelgard holds onto Claude’s hand and places it over Dimitri’s. “I come here not as Emperor of the Adrestian Empire, but as a close friend to both of these men. In light of the King of Almrya’s absence, I will stand in his place.” She clasps their two hands together. “They have helped me out a great deal. It would be my great honour to help them out today.”

“Very well. Thank you, Lady Edelgard.” Seteth acknowledges her. She bows her head and stands off to the side with Hilda and Lorenz. Out the corner of her eye, she spots Hubert fidgeting his seat. She flashes him a quick glare and returns her attention to the ceremony. Seteth starts talking about the Goddess a bit more, and about how she has blessed the two of the to be together.

_Yes, she entered Claude’s head and told him to get his act together, if I recall._

“And now, onto the vows. Your Majesty, if you would like to start?”

“Yes, I would.” Dimitri clears his throat and faces Claude, holding onto his hands. “Claude, before I met you, my world was full of darkness. After my family’s death nine years ago, I was haunted their ghosts. I thought I would never see the light again. But, that all changed when I met you.”

Edelgard retrieves a tissue from her dress pocket and dabs at the tears forming in her eyes.

“When I first confessed my feelings, on eve of the White Heron Cup, I thought that it would be just a short-term thing. That we would both grow up and move on after the war is over, and be with other people. But, as the heat of battle grew more intense, I realised that I didn’t want to be with anyone other than you.” Dimitri continues, stroking Claude’s hands with his thumbs. “When you agreed to stay with me in Fhirdiad, you made me so happy. I really cannot thank you enough for everything you have done. The past five years spent with you have been the best of my life, and I hope that we will have many more to come.”

There isn’t a dry eye in the building as Felix steps forwards carrying a plush cushion with a sapphire and diamond ring resting on it. Dimitri takes the ring and slips it onto Claude’s finger. Edelgard wipes her own eyes as Claude starts with his own vows.

“Dimitri, Your Kingliness, what can I say other than... Thank you. Thank you for agreeing to marry me after all this. When I first came to Fódlan, I didn’t have anything. I left behind the only home I'd ever known and moved to a country I knew nothing about to take over from the grandfather I’d never met. I had nothing, and you accepted me as a fellow house leader, and a friend.” Claude smiles, his eyes sparkling with a happiness that is rarely seen. “Travelling with you, seeing all of Fódlan for myself, it made me realise that I liked being by your side. I... Dare I say it, I achieved my dream with you. It... It...” Claude sniffs. “My ultimate goal was for the borders between our countries to be broken down, and to allow people to co-exist without fear of rejection. That’s all I’ve ever wanted, even before coming to the Alliance. And it has all come true, thanks to your efforts. We are trading freely with Almyra, the three countries are closer than ever, and are about to be joined in a union.” He removes a necklace from around his neck that has an emerald ring dangling from it. “You gave me this as a gift during the war. You told that this was a gift from your father, and that you wanted me to have it. I think...” He slips the ring onto Dimitri’s finger, and beams at him. “I think it’s time for it to return back to its original owner.”

*

After Seteth says the final words and the union is made official, Edelgard watches as the King and his new Consort make their way down the aisle back to the adoring crowd outside. She can’t help but smile at the merriment that surrounds her. Compared to the usual stuffiness of the Empire, the amount of joy is almost intoxicating.

_I can get used to this_.

“Young fools in love. Heh, it never fails to amuse.” Hubert stands next to her, already unbuttoning his jacket. “And this sense of happiness does feel overwhelming. It almost feel like my sheer presence does little to dampen it all.”

“Nonsense. You could never dampen the mood at all.” Edelgard reaches out and slips her hand into Hubert’s. “Your presence always makes me happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end?
> 
> I want to thank everyone for sticking by me during this monster of a story. It's had its highs and lows, but we've all made it to the end. Thank you to everyone who has read, commented, bookmarked, and left a kudos. I didn't expect this much fanfare and the fact that I have is incredible. 
> 
> Thank you, and I'll see you all on the next project!
> 
> (Now to play some more Pokemon Shield.)

**Author's Note:**

> send help pls i am a tired soul :<
> 
> Scream at me on twitter: @SlashBangHorror


End file.
